


The Crimson Rose

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is a useless lesbian, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, more character tags will be added as they show up, trans!byleth, woc Byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: Byleth led a simple life, working alongside her father and his company of Mercenaries. But all that changes the day three strangers come stumbling into camp and her gaze locks with eyes of pale lavender.Story is based on Crimson Flower, as such expect spoilers as the story continues.





	1. Byleth catches the Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game so much, so I decided I needed to contrubute to all the wonderful fanfics that have already been written for it.  
If you want to be spammed with edeleth fanart as I go through every post I can find, my tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edelgard-more-like-baedelgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Byleth's journey into the wider world of Fodlan, courtesy of Garreg Mach. So many monsters to fight and pretty girls to be gay for.
> 
> edit: I've figured out how to write Byleth a lot more in character in recent chapters, so I've gone back through and edited these beginning chapters to keep the characterization consistent

Darkness. It surrounded her on all sides, stretching into infinity. And there she was, laying on her throne as she always was. This green-haired girl had been a regular part of Byleth’s dreams for as long as she could remember, but she was always in her own deep slumber. Did she have dreams of her own? Byleth started as a voice echoed around her. Seemingly the young girl’s, despite her still being fast asleep.

"Both sides of time are revealed to you… It is time. Time for you to-.."

"-ake up. Byleth! Time to get up."

A groan escaped her lips as the candlelight pierced her eyes and she screwed them back shut. The gruff voice that had pulled her from her sleep sounded out once more,

"Come on, ya lazy bum, I know I raised you better than this."

Byleth sighed, "I'm up," Byleth opened her eyes to find her father standing over her. His tan skin hardened by years of mercenary work. His hair was shaved at the sides, short up top with a longer tail in the back which he kept in a simple braid. His broad body covered by an orange gambeson and a steel pauldron protecting one shoulder.

“We’ve got a new job in the Kingdom, we gotta be ready to leave by sunrise. You’re usually already up. Dreaming again?”

“The girl with green hair,” she said with a nod.

“Hmm. Wish I could help you there. But anyways, get ready, we’ve gotta rouse everyone else so we can get out of here on time. Let’s-”

“Captain Jeralt!”

The two mercenaries turned to find an armored man now standing in their doorway, "What is it?"

"Visitors sir, they say they're being pursued by bandits!"

"Bandits here? Not good. Lets go, kid."

Byleth quickly threw her coat on and followed her father out. Once outside, Byleth could already tell where the newcomers were, the bright colors on their fancy uniforms being a dead giveaway, especially in the darkness of the early morning. They must not have been able to hide from the bandits because of that.

Byleth scoffed. Nobles.

As they approached, the sentry they had approached broke off whatever conversation they had been having, "Captain Jeralt! These three here report a group of bandits that have been pursuing them through the forest. It may be too late to stop them before they reach this village."

Jeralt acknowledged the man with a solemn nod, "Thanks, Mikhael, we'll talk with our new friends here, you rouse the company. Quick and quiet, no need to alarm the villagers if we don't need to. How many were there?" He questioned the man in the center.

He held himself with a confident enough air, Byleth supposed. Though his hair-style left much to be desired. His blond hair was choppy, sections from the center of his head pulled forwards in place of actual bangs. Ice blue eyes stared out from under them, his skin decently tanned, most likely from training outdoors. His uniform was clean and sharp, he obviously took good care of it. It was decorated with silver lining, a blue cape over his left shoulder.

"I was able to count eight bandits before we lost sight of them in the forest."

"Good man. Wait, hold on a second… your uniforms, are you students at the Officer's Academy?"

"We are indeed."

"You three know how to fight?"

"Well, I can, I dunno about these royal softies over here though. I'm pretty good with a bow if I do say so myself," A new speaker piped up. The man was clad in a similar uniform to the blonde, though his was decorated with gold, and had a yellow shoulder cape instead of silver and blue. His skin was a rich sepia, a nice contrast with his emerald green eyes. Tousled black hair adorned his head, a rat-tail braid down his right temple.

"Claude maybe next time just say yes or no instead of wasting precious time with your prattle."

Byleth looked to the new speaker, simply studying them as she went along, this one was quite- the girl's striking amethyst eyes met her gaze and Byleth felt herself suck in a sharp breath. Quietly, she thought, until her father gave her the most exasperated side-eye she'd seen in months. She couldn't help but wonder, why. The girl's uniform stood out from the others in that instead of the black pants, she wore shorts, her legs covered by red tights instead. Her uniform jacket was shorter as well, ending just under her ribs instead of falling to the waist like those the boys wore. Decorated with gold like the boy in yellow, she possessed a red shoulder cape. Stark white gloves adorned her hands.

He heaved a sigh, "Alright, grab some weapons from our armorer, just tell her Jeralt sent you and she'll let you grab some iron. Get back here as quick as you can, you kids brought this mess here so you can help clean it up."

Byleth noticed the girl perk up at her dad's name, though she wasn't sure why. Perhaps he was more well known than he'd let on? Byleth shoved those thoughts to the side. No time to worry about that now. The girl seemed to be studying her rather intently. That was natural, Byleth supposed. She'd been told she posed a striking contrast to her father, The woman stood at 5'11" to her father's 6'1", bearing teal-hair, striking cobalt blue eyes, and skin a light chestnut.

The three nodded and took off. It was only when the white haired girl gave her a confused look as she ran past that Byleth realized she hadn't stopped staring and quickly looked away.

Jeralt gave her a pat on the shoulder as he left for his own weapons, "Come on kid, fall head over heels later, we've got some bandits to kill," Byleth quickly followed her father out of the village, mild confusion dancing in her eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hya!" The sound of metal tearing through flesh sounded in the still morning air once more as the last grunt fell to Byleth's blade. She was impressed these students could fight well enough, considering their noble standing. She seemed to work especially well with the White-haired girl, Edelgard, she had said her name was, though she might have misheard as it was thrown out there as they had begun their defense against the bandits. Didn't help that she was just bad at remembering names. Either way, they complimented each other well. Between Edelgard's powerful axe swings followed by Byleth's more precise stabs and swipes of the sword, any bandit that came against them never stood a chance. However, Byleth could tell the young woman wasn't a seasoned fighter. She telegraphed her attacks too much, wasted too much movement, but oh well, that could be worked on later. For now they needed to finish off the bandit leader, her father was already about to engage, his horse allowing him to speed by the other combatants. Byleth and the three nobles approached just as Jeralt engaged the man and the few remaining bandits protecting him, barely catching the bandit's surprised exclamation.

"What?! The Blade Breaker?! What's a legendary Mercenary doing in some backwater village like this?!"

"You know, you really shouldn't be the one complaining. I have to clean up the mess _ you _ started," the paladin sighed, rubbing his fingers down the bridge of his nose.

Byleth only caught the man's gaze for a second before Jeralt charged him and knocked him down flat, plowing right past him and engaging his few remaining men cowering behind him. One made the mistake of charging the approaching students, and Edelgard quickly sunk her axe into his collarbone. The man collapsed in a heap, taking the axe with him. While the two boys carried on to assist Jeralt, Byleth observed the battlefield, not wanting to be caught off guard while Edelgard retrieved her axe. However, she failed to account for one thing.

She spun as the bandit leader leaped back to his feet and charged, right at Edelgard. Byleth let her instincts take over, only hesitating for a moment before darting forwards faster than she thought possible. Still, it wasn't fast enough, that moment of hesitation had cost her dearly. She had just enough time to see the shock and pure fear in those amethyst eyes as she slid in front of the girl before the axe- ...stopped?

It took a moment, but eventually Byleth took notice of the pure black now surrounding her. The void, like… like in her dreams.

"_Are you stupid?" _

A young childlike voice pierced through the darkness, Byleth twirling around as she attempted to locate the source of the voice, "What-"

"No, shut up! I'm not done! What were you even hoping to accomplish with that little stunt?! It's like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!" Behind her, she now saw, sat the young girl. Her emerald hair was pulled into pigtails and flowed down to her waist. The waviness of it causing ends to poke out at random intervals down her hair. She kinda looked like a pine tree. The thought flashed across Byleth's mind, the corner's of her lips twitching up slightly. The girl's elaborate dress gave off the impression of someone of great importance, though why a child would be held in such high regard, Byleth couldn't tell. The dark blue fabric flowed down her body, a dancer's clothing coming to Byleth's mind. The whole thing was lined with golden thread. A similarly golden headdress wrapped around the girls head, intricate patterns inlaid with gems making her look rather regal, despite her young appearance. Strangely, her ears were long and pointed, "Oh well, it can't be helped, after all if you don't know the value of your own life you're not going to protect it very well, are you?" The girl let out an absolutely delighted sounding giggle. Byleth didn't like the sound of it one bit, "I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on!"

"Hold on-"

"You can call me Sothis. Though I am also known as… The Beginning."

"Beginning to end your tirade?"

"Ah, so you do have a sense of humor after all! How splendid, after all this time watching you I was beginning to think you had no emotions at all."

Byleth crossed her arms, leaning back on a leg, "Alright, Rude."

Sothis scoffed, muttering, "It seems your face still needs to catch up to your words," She perked back up, looking down on Byleth with a hint of disdain, "As I was saying, I have halted the flow of time. Now we simply must figure out how to get out of this mess you blundered into."

Byleth felt the solution dash through her mind like an arrow splitting the wind, she'd liked to imagine having power over time as a child, and had even begun fleshing out the details in her younger teen years. Not that Sothis needed to know that.

"If you're powerful enough to freeze time at a whim, would it be possible to… turn back the hands of time?"

Sothis clapped her hands together in joy, "I've got it! I must turn back the hands of time!"

Byleth retained her unimpressed, deadpan stare. Sothis seemed unfazed, however.

"I will grant you this power, but I can only go back so far. And it's rather exhausting so," Sothis broke into a large yawn, showing off incisors much too long and pointy to be human, "Try not to overdo it by doing something stupid again."

Byleth simply shrugged, she could make no promises.

"Ugh, whatever, just don't die this time."

With a flick of her wrist, Byleth was thrown into memories of the events that had transpired just before she met Sothis, viewing it seemingly refracted through crystals, as it began reversing at high speed. With a roar like thunder in her ears, Byleth found herself back at the village, just as the Bandit leader leapt to his feet. This time without any hesitation, she charged. Skidding to a stop in front of Edelgard, sword at the ready. This time when the bandit raised his axe, Byleth simply stepped forward and slashed him from hip to shoulder. The force of the blow sent the man flying back. This time when he got up, it was just barely. He was wise enough to know he couldn’t win and the few remaining bandits joined him, retreating into the forest.

With that taken care of, Byleth turned to Edelgard, who was still standing with her knife at the ready, her eyes wide, “Are you alright?” The moment Byleth spoke seemed to snap her out of it and she immediately brushed herself off and yanked her axe out of the downed bandit with a final tug.

“Yes, thanks to you. But how were you able to react so quickly? Almost like you knew what was coming.”

Byleth averted her eyes as she wracked her brain for a believable excuse, “I was just... lucky, I suppose," Nailed it.

By the look on Edelgard’s face it was clear she didn’t quite believe the explanation, “Your back was turned and you started running before he was even fully up, but alright. I won’t press you if you’re unwilling. For now.”

Byleth quietly breathed a sigh of relief as the boys and her father rejoined them, Jeralt looking rather concerned, “You two alright?”

“Yes, dad, don’t worry, I had it under control.”

He smiled, “I can see that.”

The young man in yellow seemingly couldn’t stand in silence any longer, "That was a piece of cake. Would've been easier if these two hadn't followed me and ruined my strategic retreat in the first place though."

The young man in blue piped up, "Oh is that what you were doing Claude? And here I thought you were risking yourself as a distraction."

Edelgard let out a scoff, "You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot discern the true intent behind someone's words, Dimitri, this coward would never risk his own life like that."

Claude touched his chest in mock offense, “Oh Princess, you wound me so.”

Dimitri ignored him and shot back at Edelgard, "You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for a knife behind every word and cannot rely on those close to you.”

Byleth cocked her hip and shot her father a rather bemused look. Or, what counted as bemused for Byleth's miniscule facial expression.

Jeralt couldn't help but chuckle, "All right you three, settle down. We took care of them, that's what matters right now. Now how about we figure out what to do with you back in the vil-"

"HALT, BRIGANDS! THE KNIGHTS OF SEIROS ARE HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! Oh wait, they're all dead… _ Jeralt _?"

Jeralt groaned quietly, "Oh for the love of- why him?" He quickly schooled his expression, "Alois? What are you doing here?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth had barely stepped away from her father and his… apparent acquaintance before she was surrounded by the three nobles.

"That was quite impressive, I've never seen a mercenary with such precise blade work before."

Edelgard nodded, "Indeed, we worked quite well together, though it is obvious that you would have done just as well without me."

"Oh come on, your highnesses, we just met the girl and you're both already trying to butter her up," Claude shot her what Byleth assumed was meant to be a charming smile, "I for one was going to at least wait until we had gotten to know one another and formed an everlasting bond of friendship before trying to ask favors."

"As I was saying," Edelgard shot both boys a glare, "I would appreciate it greatly if you would consider granting your services to the Empire."

"Or the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus," Dimitri quickly interjected.

"Or you could ignore all that royal crap and join the Leicester Alliance, at least there you only have to deal with nobles. Like me," Claude added with a wink.

Byleth blinked, "I-I, uh…" the sudden attention was a bit overwhelming, as was the hope in the eyes of the three as her eyes flicked back and forth between them. And if they lingered on Edelgard a split second longer than the other two, who can say? Her shoulders slumped slightly in relief as Jeralt and Alois joined their group. Alois was the most armored of the group, possessing full plate armor with a larger spiked pauldron on one shoulder. The man had side-swept dark brown hair, pale sea-green eyes, and beige skin. Standing just as tall as Jeralt paired with the armor and two-handed Axe on his back, he was an imposing sight. Almost like one of the knights in the story books she'd glimpse in the shop windows as a child. Though the strange goatee he had drew her attention more than anything else, she had to admit.

"So, you're Captain Jeralt's kid, huh? How would you like to come back to the monastery with us? I simply must show you around!" And just like that, her hopes of escaping more social interaction were dashed. Byleth didn't consider herself particularly against social environments, but between the students pestering her with questions of allegiance, and someone as loud and proud as Alois, well… there was a limit. Luckily her father knew this and did the answering for her while she just nodded along.

"Well now, Alois, not even we would dare run from the Knights of Seiros. Get everyone ready to move, kid, looks like our plans have changed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The trip had been uneventful so far. The sun was now up and warming the land once more. Byleth was very much enjoying the peace of the road with the three students beside her while her father chatted with Alois. Dimitri and Edelgard had been questioning her on weapon techniques, with Claude only interjecting to poke fun at the two or to make any other jokes he came up with. They were quite an interesting trio, though it was obvious to Byleth that there was something more to each of them, under the surface. Edelgard was so serious and intense, Dimitri approached everything with such sincerity that Byleth couldn't help but feel like he was trying to make up for something, or maybe hide it. Claude was quick witted and even quicker with a wink or a smile, but Byleth took careful note of how those smiles never seemed to reach his eyes. Despite this, she felt drawn to them. Maybe she just wanted to help them if she could, she wasn't sure.

The only thing she hoped for was that Edelgard wouldn't notice her staring. Her eyes were a fascinating shade of amethyst she had never seen before. And that was the _ only _ reason she kept finding herself lost in the woman's gaze. Yep. Definitely. Though to be fair, Edelgard was staring at her a lot as well.

"Ah, here we are, Garreg Mach Monastery."

Oh, salvation. Thanks, Edelgard.

Their party was just breaking through the treeline when Byleth finally got a clear view. The place was massive, with at least 2 walls at equal intervals around the cliffside for protection, as well as the fact that it was built on a cliff, the Monastery looked to be easily defended with only one road up to it. The Monastery itself was magnificent, even at this distance. Shining spires reached skyward around the sparkling cathedral like something out of a children's adventure book.

"Impressive," she said, with a nod to Edelgard.

The journey up the cliff road was surprisingly quick, and the mercs soon found themselves in front of the massive gates of Garreg Mach. The iron doors were pulled open with haste upon seeing Alois and his knights with the students. The inside was no less impressive than the view from the road. Even just the light filtering through the towers seemed to add to the grandeur and feelings of awe as the group walked through the massive archway. Byleth’s attention was brought back down to earth as her dad groaned.

“Rhea’s here. Of course.”

Byleth followed her father’s gaze to the upper levels of the monastery where she could _ just _ see a green-haired woman, who struck Byleth as absolutely regal, silhouetted against the bright morning sky. Though she couldn’t help but notice the way Edelgard immediately tensed up at her father’s comment. Most probably wouldn’t notice, but with how much time she spent in the background of the goings on simply observing people, she had gotten quite good at noticing the small details. 

Alois paused at the steps into the monastery proper before sweeping his hand with a dramatic bow, “Welcome, one and all! To Garreg Mach Monastery!”


	2. The Bonds We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth begins her journey in Garreg Mach. Beginning to get a feel for the students she'll be spending so much time with in the coming months, she begins believing that maybe this won't be as bad as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finished it! We gonna get to Byleth's misadventures in teaching next chapter. For now, she's starting to get a feel for the absolute mayhem these kids are gonna put her through, lmao.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edelgard-more-like-baedelgard

Jeralt sighed as he and his daughter shoved open the large oak doors to the upper audience chamber, "It's been years since I last set eyes on this place. And to be forced to see her again now…"

Byleth raised an eyebrow curiously, "You've never told me about spending time here before."

"Yes, I… many years ago I was a knight here. I reported directly to the Archbishop, Lady Rhea."

"You worked... here?"

“Correct. I had been hoping to never set foot here again.”

Byleth’s response was cut off by the sound of another door creaking open, and a man and woman came into view, both wearing elegant outfits of blue and white, with elaborate golden pattering. The woman had an equally elaborate golden headdress arching across her head, framing the long lime-green locks that fell to the woman's chest. She was about half a head shorter than Byleth. Her features soft, but there was a certain hardness to her eyes that Byleth couldn't place. Must be the Archbishop. The man stuck to her left. He was around Byleth's height, his hair the color of grass and cut to just under his jaw. A thin line of facial hair lined his jaw, a tuft growing up under his lip, making a small point up his chin. A golden headband held an intricately carved golden ornament in the center of his forhead. The man wasting no time in his greetings, “Welcome, Jeralt Eisner, thank you for your patience. I am Seteth, an advisor to the Archbishop.”

“Right. Hello,” Her father seemed uncharacteristically stiff. Well, he was never the softest person ever, but this was on a level wholly new to Byleth, and immediately put her on guard. He was looser even when dealing with uppity nobles for a contract. She was fairly certain that if he didn’t have his gloves on he’d be gouging holes into his hands with how tight his fists were balled.

“It’s been a long time Jeralt,” The woman’s voice was soft, like the light breeze that ruffles your hair on a spring afternoon. Equally soft was the smile she gave the hardened mercenary in front of her, “I wonder… was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?”

“Forgive me, for my silence all these years,” He gave a graceful bow that belied the stiffness still seizing his body. Great at hiding things, as usual, “Much has happened since we last spoke.”

Rhea gave a graceful tip of her head, “So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not?”

“Yes… born a while after I left this place. I would like to introduce you to her mother but… we lost her to illness some time ago.”

“I see,” Rhea’s face clouded as if she could feel their sadness as her own. Byleth would not be fooled, she continued analyzing the woman, her father did not become so guarded around someone for no reason. Her analytical gaze betrayed only by a slight downward pull of her eyebrows. Turning to the younger mercenary, Rhea continued, “My condolences for the both of you. As for you, I heard of your valiant efforts to protect the students from Alois. Would you do me the honor of telling me your name?”

“Byleth,” a quick, shallow bow finishing off her clipped reply.

Jeralt chuckled softly, “She’s… not much of a talker.”

Rhea practically beamed, “Of course, I understand. A fine name indeed. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving these students of the Officer’s Academy.”

There was a pause, the silence hanging in the air, the tension almost palpable as Jeralt avoided Rhea’s gaze until his grunt echoed through the chamber, “Hmph.”

“Jeralt, you already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?”

“You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, right? I won’t say no, but…”

“Your apprehension stings,” Rhea frowned, “I expected that Alois would have already asked this of you.”

“Yeah well, I might have missed it. He talks a lot if you haven’t noticed.”

Seteth’s features darkened, seemingly taking the flippant words as an insult, but he said nothing.

Rhea let out a whispery sigh, “I must take my leave for now,” Her gaze fell on Byleth, “But I suspect those three you saved will want to have a word with you,” her eyes traced back to her father’s. In that split second Byleth could have sworn she saw… something… flash in the Archbishop’s eyes. Just as quickly it was gone, “Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow, farewell.”

As soon as they were out and the ancient door had snapped back into place, Jeralt heaved a sigh, “I can’t believe it, forced back into the Knights of Seiros.”

The two mercenaries turned as Seteth returned, carrying with him a parchment, “Forgive me, there is one last thing.”

“Yeah?”

The man handed to paper to the old man, spun on his heel and retreated back from whence he came with nary a glance over his shoulder.

Byleth lip pulled up into a small smirk, “I get the feeling he doesn’t like us very much.”

Jeralt waved away the comment, “Eh, just another uptight priest, we’ll be fine,” Finishing the paper, he sighed once more, “Sorry for dragging you into this, looks like they’re requesting your services as well.”

Byleth cocked a brow, “Services?”

“Yeah, since the other one apparently ran off during the bandit attack they’re short a professor. And… they want you to take his place teaching one of the houses. That damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea.”

Byleth paled, “Uhh… me, teach?”

Jeralt grimaced, “Yes, I know how you feel about being up in front of a bunch of strangers, but we’re gonna be stuck here a while anyways and you’ve always been good at teaching others how things are done,” He laid a gentle hand on his daughter’s shoulder as she let out a quiet groan, “If nothing else it’ll be good experience to lead something other than a detachment of mercenaries you grew up with.”

“I know it’s just… I’m sorry, I know you’re right, dad, I think I’m just… nervous?"

“Yeah, that'd be it. Well I’m glad you’re accepting of the position, because that Seteth has already announced to the faculty that there’s a new professor.”

Byleth could only stare, eyes wide, “W-what?”

The two turned as the main doors were flung open, “Speaking of which, here’s some of them now, it looks like.”

Byleth quickly schooled her expression as what she assumed were two professors walked through the doors. A tall, elderly gentleman complete with monocle and a light brown trench coat, his graying hair parted to the right, a well kept mustache adorning his upper lip. The other was a fashionably dressed woman about half a head shorter than the man. She wore a white shawl and a rather tight fitting dark olive green dress- whoa, that neckline is so low. Stop staring, Byleth, stop staring. She felt her eyes widen again, and could only hope it wasn’t too noticeable. She forced her eyes back up to her face. Her hair was swept back, curving back over her ears to her cheeks. A beauty mark sat just below her left eye.

...She was very beautiful.

Jeralt took one look at his daughter and sighed, whispering, “Oh for crying out loud…”

The woman spoke first, her voice as sensual as her appearance, “Ah! You must be the new professor! My, how stern and handsome you are.”

The grizzled Mercenary deflected her words with a shake of his head, “Er, no, not me. You’re looking for her,” he jerked a thumb at Byleth, “Well, I think you can handle things from here, see ya later, kid,” the man spun around, adding with a low voice, “And watch out for Lady Rhea,” before taking a brisk pace out of the chamber.

Byleth couldn’t help but gape at her father, her lips parted slightly as she raised her voice indignantly, “Hey. Dad!” but it was too late, the doors sealing Byleth’s fate with a dull thud, “Bastard,” she whispered. 

With a sigh, she turned back to the Professors, the woman continuing like nothing had happened, “Oh, So it’s you, then? So young…”

At this, the graying gentleman spoke up, “Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know,” He paused to bow to the anxious mercenary, his form just as prim and proper as his mustache, “I am Hanneman, Crest scholar and Professor here at the Officer’s Academy. I am rather curious as to whether you bear a Crest, hearing the fantastical tales of your prowess in battle. Once you have a moment to spare, I insist you pay me a visit in my office so we may delve into the matter further.”

The woman chuckled, “And I am Manuela. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress… and available,” She added a wink for good measure, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Byleth scratched at the back of her head, hoping her face didn’t look as flushed as it felt, “You’re a songstress?”

“Why yes, before I came to teach here, I belonged to a renowned opera company. Perhaps you’ve heard of me? The Mittlefrank Opera Company’s peerless-”

“Please, spare our new colleague the needless chatter, Manuela,” Hanneman shook his head disapprovingly, “Now then, as professor you shall be taking charge of one of the academy’s three houses. I expect you’ve not yet been briefed on the nature of each yet, have you?”

At Byleth’s shake of the head Manuela took front, “You really don’t know? Alright, I’ll do you a favor and explain. There are three houses, affiliated with the students’ region of origin. The Black Eagle house is for students from the Adrestian Empire, their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial Princess.”

Byleth was internally screaming. Edelgard is the Imperial Princess?? Good job Byleth, of course the first person she found herself drawn to was some important big shot she shouldn't be associating with in the first place_. _ Wasn’t gonna stop her from choosing the Black Eagles if she had a choice though. Holy shit she was pathetic.

Unaware of her internal turmoil, Hanneman continued, “The Blue Lion House is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, their leader this year is Prince Dimitri, next in line for the throne,” Another royal.

Manuela finished their back and forth, “Lastly there is the Golden Deer house, which is for students from the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Reigan, the Alliance Leader.”

Hanneman stroked his chin with a gloved hand, “To think the next emperor, king, and sovereign duke are all here. It certainly is a promising year for the academy.”

Byleth shrugged, “And we’re responsible for teaching them what they need to know? No pressure.”

Manuella’s laugh seemed to be made of music itself, “Oh I like you. I just hope none of those little treasures cause any trouble.”

“In the meantime, I’d suggest taking a stroll around the academy,” Hanneman gestured towards the door and the three began walking, “When you get your bearings, please stop by my research laboratory.”

“The old man has a point,” Manuela placed a hand upon Byleth’s shoulder, which immediately tensed up, “Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you’re the new professor,” She winked, her face... quite close, “It’s more fun that way. I do suggest you spend some time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they’re good kids. I’m sure Lady Rhea will give you any other information you need tomorrow. Good luck. You’ll need it. Ta ta!” They approached the stairwell back down to ground level, and it was there that Byleth separated from the professors and made her way down the stairwell.

What the hell was she doing? She's not qualified to teach, she was only here because her dad was great enough that they don’t want to let him go. Rhea’s shady anyways, the way her dad had been so tense the entire exchange. It’s obvious something’s up between them. Did Rhea really expect her to teach the next leader of a whole country? Is she crazy? Byleth stopped at the bottom of the stairs, taking a deep breath before continuing on her way. She could have sworn she heard a young girl giggling at her as her thoughts quieted back down, but the hallway was empty of anyone other than Knights. That weird green-haired girl? How, though? She turned back into the reception hall they had walked through on their way to Rhea, figuring it was just her imagination.

“Oh hello, I heard you are to be our new professor.”

Byleth came to a screeching halt, face as unreadable as ever, “Um, hello there, Edelgard. It seems so.”

“Knowing what you can do, I must say I am very much looking forward to seeing more of you. You will be choosing the Black Eagle house, won’t you? You won’t find harder workers, even if some of them are a bit… eccentric.”

Strange, her words seemed to be catching in her throat. Clearing her throat, Byleth continued, “I’m taking the time to explore and talk to the other students and house leaders before I make a decision, but… lets just say with your excellent performance against the bandits, the Black Eagles have piqued my interest.”

With a polite nod from both women, Byleth continued on her way, her expression failing to betray the fact that her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest as she quickly walked away.

* * *

Once the mercenary was out of view, a man stepped out of the shadows behind Edelgard, seemingly appearing out of thin air. He wore the same school uniform as the other students, his face bearing a rather severe expression.

“Quite an interesting character, isn’t she, Lady Edelgard?”

“Indeed, Hubert. I must say I’m looking forward to our time here, if such a skilled individual does indeed choose to teach us.”

“You know you cannot afford to let yourself get too attached, milady. Especially not by some,” He made a vague gesture with his hand, “...Mercenary. Be cautious.”

Edelgard lowered her head, of course he had noticed the new professor distracted her a bit too easily already, “I know Hubert. I won’t do anything that would endanger our plans, but thank you for your concern.”

Hubert merely nodded before fading back into the shadows.

* * *

Next was Claude, who she found leaning against a pillar by the main classrooms.

The man raised a hand in greeting, “Heya teach! Come to tell me you’re joining the good house?”

She shook her head, “I’m afraid at the moment I’m merely exploring and meeting you students.”

“Aw, that’s too bad, but just in case you do choose correctly, I’m looking forward to seeing more of you,” He winked. At her continued dead-eye stare he whined, “Aw come on, teach, you’re no fun. In all seriousness, us Golden Deer are a tenacious bunch. You’d love it here, I can promise you that.”

Byleth held out her hand, “I’ll take your words under consideration, Claude.”

With a quick hand shake, she stepped into the first classroom, seeing as how most of the students were already inside, she might as well take this chance to meet the houses. Though not exactly keen on being under the scrutiny of a bunch of strangers, she knew it was necessary to get a feel for the people she would be spending plenty of time with this coming year. They were kids and yet, she hesitated to describe them as such, mostly due to the fact that they were all within a few years of her, and yet they definitely were. Despite the surplus of nobles within their ranks, all three houses were a rowdy bunch, from Leonie apparently being her dad’s biggest fangirl, Sylvain's constant flirting while Ingrid hovers behind looking ready to toss him out, and Bernadetta not even being able to look her in the face, instead hiding behind a book. One that stood out the most though, was that Black Eagle, Hubert. His angular features and the way his hair draped over one side of his face made him look rather intimidating. Byleth felt like she was being analyzed the whole time she was in the room, like he was waiting for her to show weakness so he could pounce. She’d have to be careful with him. They might be students, but that didn’t make them harmless. Especially with Hubert being right hand man to the imperial princess. He did thank her for saving Edelgard from the bandits though, so there was that at least.

Once that was dealt with and she made her way out from under Hubert’s piercing gaze, she set out once more. She hadn’t spoken with Dimitri yet after all. Damn, she hoped she could remember everyone’s names tomorrow. She didn’t have to search for long, however, as she turned the corner towards what looked like the housing area, she nearly ran right into the prince and the hulking mountain of the man next to him.

Jumping back a step, she narrowly avoided knocking heads with him, “Dimitri! Sorry.”

“Oh, professor! Do not worry yourself, no harm done,” he laughed, “You’re coming from the classrooms? I take it you have been acquainted with my fellow students.”

“I have, except for him,” She jerked her chin at the man standing at the prince’s side. His close cut white hair and dark skin standing out from most of the other students. She held out her hand once more, “Greetings, I’m Byleth.”

The man stared at her hand for a moment, before taking a shallow bow, “I am Dedue. I serve his majesty.”

“Uh, alright, hello there, Dedue.” The man was massive, at least a full head taller than her. His mahogany skin standing in stark contrast to his neatly trimmed head of white hair. It's length was longer in the back, which Dedue had pulled into a small ponytail.

Dimitri looked as if he wished to add something, when the church bells began to toll from the spires of the cathedral.

“It seems it’s later than I thought,” Dimitri flashed a small smile, “Allow me to show you to the dining hall, professor.”

* * *

The instant the double doors to the hall opened, Byleth was blasted with the cacophony of all three houses gathered in one place. Through the door a bit farther down, some of the Black Eagles had already entered. Byleth came to a stop as she spied Dorothea approaching. The girl's face framed by beautiful wavy locks of brown hair, providing a wonderful contrast with her emerald eyes. A small black cap atop her head. She was really beautiful, it was unfair, Byleth didn't know how to cope with every other girl she met making her stomach flutter strangely.

"Ah! There you are, Byleth! You simply must come sit with us, I already got you a spot. Come come!"

Byleth shot an apologetic look at Dimitri as she was dragged off, the prince chuckling all the while.

Dorothea stopped in the middle of one of the 6 long tables in the hall, close to the doors and overlooking a small pond just outside.

"Aannd here we are! Your seat is right here," Dorothea grabbed the mercenary's shoulders and plopped her down right in the middle of the bench before sitting down on Byleth's left. And on her right was… oh.

"Hello again, Byleth."

"Hey, Edelgard," Goddammit_. _She could see enough to know Hubert was less than pleased that she was back within 10 meters of his liege.

Dorothea got right into it, "So, Edie, I hear Byleth gave you quite the show the other day. It's been all the Golden Deers are talking about since you got back with the Knights and our mysterious friend here."

The Princess nodded gravely, "She saved my life. Dimitri and Claude's too, though less directly."

The purple haired girl, Petra, if she remembered correctly, leaned in, "Oh! It would be pleasing me greatly if you would be telling us what happened."

Edelgard looked to the mercenary, as if asking permission to reveal the story. Byleth nodded, ever so slightly dipping her head, "Well, you see, we had just set up camp for the night when we were suddenly ambushed by bandits,"....

* * *

Surprisingly, Byleth found she was enjoying herself. Even with her dad's mercenaries she was more aloof, not socializing all that much but enough that they all knew her and some she considered close allies, but not much more than that, though she was sure some of them were of the opinion they knew her quite well. Enough to lead in Jeralt's absence should it be necessary. It was that disconnect that came from being at least a decade younger than most of them. But here? She was enjoying the banter between the new friends. Even if she was a bit annoyed when Huberts comments had a bit more edge to them than necessary. The food was delicious, too. Especially paired with Edelgard holding everyone entranced as she retold the battle with the bandits. As she got to the fight at the village, students from the other houses joined around the table as Dimitri and Claude came to add their perspectives once they heard what was going on. She was quite the story teller, despite her usual detached demeanor. Or maybe because of it? The unexpectedness of it making everyone listen that more intently? It made sense for an emperor-to-be to excel in capturing attention, she supposed. Or maybe that was just because Byleth couldn’t get enough of Edelgard’s voice.

As expected, Byleth was mobbed by questions hurled nearly as fast as Claude’s arrows once Edelgard finished recounting Byleth’s rescue. Attempting to answer individually got her nowhere as it seemed that for every question she answered, two more were shot out, like a hydra attacking her socially anxious self, though she knew they students were merely curious. She _had_ helped save all three of the future leaders of Fódlan. Unfortunately for the future professor, this meant stumbling over her words and embarrassing herself as she was overwhelmed by the sudden attention.

Seeming to take pity on her, Edelgard managed to shut down the other houses with a simple, “She’ll still be here tomorrow, lets allow her space to finish her meal for now.”

Byleth nodded in thanks, pursing her lips as she looked back to her food. Not the best start, a future student of hers dealing with the situation much better than she. To be fair, she told herself, she wasn’t trained to be a teacher, she was just really good at stabbing people.

As she continued eating, she happened to glance to the back of the room, where her father was sitting with Alois and a few of the knights. She perked up upon meeting his eyes. He gazed back with an expression she didn’t often see on the face of the hardened merc. It was… she didn’t know how to describe it other than “soft”. Of a loving father rather than the legendary leader of a mercenary company. She sent him a quick, two-fingered salute, before Caspar, a spunky young noble with a head of short, sky-blue hair, demanded her attention once more, seeking more stories of the battles she’d been in. Despite everything, she was beginning to think… she might like it here.

* * *

Jeralt was a bit irritated. It wasn't all bad having Alois around again, but the man never shut up. It seemed he was dead set on catching the former captain up on the last 20 years over dinner. What he did find interesting was that his daughter had only known these people for a day and they'd already caught on to what a disaster she was around girls. He watched out of the corner of his eye, pretending to still be paying attention to Alois, as one of the girls dragged Byleth into the hall and sat her right next to Edelgard. Judging from how the princess quickly looked away from the girl and Byleth, he was going to have to deal with this a lot while they were here. He shook his head in mock dismay, whatever happened was gonna happen whether he thought it was a good idea or not, no use worrying too much about it. Yet. 

Alois laughed as the other houses began crowding around the Black Eagles, Edelgard waving her arms in the midst of what was obviously storytelling, “Looks like your daughter is already becoming rather popular, Captain! The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree in that respect.”

Jeralt sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night, “Alois, how many times do I have to tell you to cut the Captain crap, I might be working for the knights again, but I’m still not your captain.”

He shrugged, “You’ll always be Captain to me, Jeralt. But since you dislike it, lets move on shall we?” He leaned in, a delighted smile lighting his features, “Fatherhood, huh?”

“Yup,” He let out a laugh, “You know, I wasn’t exactly fond of the idea at first, but… now?” He returned his gaze to his daughter as the crowd began dispersing, “I wouldn’t trade her for anything.”

Alois rapidly shifted his eyes from father and daughter, taking note how Byleth perked up and sent a jaunty salute, the most expression he’d seen from the young woman so far, and the way Jeralt’s face softened as he saw how warmly most of the students seemed to be accepting her. He’d know that look anywhere, he saw the very same look on his wife’s face whenever they sat together outside their home watching their daughter play. He smiled softly to himself, He was happy for his former captain, the man had always seemed rather severe and borderline cold before. It would seem love had found a way of warming even his heart, the two obviously loved one another very much, even if Byleth kept to her own little way of showing it.

Jeralt stood as he took the last bite from his plate, “Thanks for the company, Alois, but I think I’ll head to bed.”

“Ah, yes! Tomorrow’s the big day, after all! See you tomorrow, Jeralt!”

The man gave a small wave as he left to deal with his plate and utensils, pausing as he passed Byleth, “Hey kiddo, I’m heading to bed, got the big day tomorrow.”

“Alright, dad, see ya.”

As he journeyed back to his room he reflected on the events of that day. He didn’t trust Rhea one bit, that was for sure. But if this place got Byleth friends around her own age instead of a bunch of old mercs, well, it might not be too bad.

  
  


The second her father stepped out the door Byleth groaned, “Shit.”

“Something the matter, Byleth?” Dorothea leaned in closer to hear over the din of the other houses.

Byleth blinked rapidly, straightening her posture a bit. She was so close, “I, uh… just realized no one told me where I’ll be staying. And I forgot to ask.”

“Oh, Edie, didn’t you mention Professor Manuela telling you something about that earlier? Something about being the perfect girl for the job?”

Byleth turned to the princess and- Oh, she was blushing a bit. How adorable, “Yes, she informed me Byleth will be in the dormitories with us students. I can show you, Byleth.”

The merc slumped slightly in relief, “Thanks, Edelgard.”

  
  


Edelgard was lost in thought on the way back to the dorms, Byleth had wanted to turn in early, too, it seemed. She had Hubert stay to make sure the rest of the class to make sure they didn’t get too rowdy, which he was _not_ happy about. She assumed Byleth didn’t mind the quiet, the mysterious mercenary hadn’t said a word since they left the dining hall.

The short journey seemed to take several minutes longer than it should as she pondered. Usually she would have just sent Hubert to take care of things like this. Something about Byleth made her not mind doing it personally and she wasn’t sure why.

As they rounded the corner and the end of the barracks came into view it suddenly hit her why the trip seemed to take longer. Instead of heading out the far side of the hall and taking the shorter path by the pond, they had gone the long way around. How did she not notice that? Not that it mattered now, they were already here. She took her new professor to the end of the first floor, where the empty room Professor Manuela had described to her stood.

“Here we are, Professor. It should be unlocked.”

Byleth nodded and approached the door. With a twist of the handle it easily swung open on freshly oiled hinges.

“Professor, I… I wanted to thank you again. For saving me. It was a foolish mistake, letting my axe get stuck like that. It won’t happen again.”

Byleth turned and gave the princess a small smile, “Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, Edelgard. Even Emperors. Or soon-to-be emperors in this case, I guess. Anyways, it was my pleasure. If you really feel that badly about it, we’ll make it the first thing we work on. I am supposed to be teaching you from now on after all.”

Edelgard gave a curt nod, “Of course, Professor. I shall see you tomorrow then.”

“Good night, Edelgard.”

Once the door cut her off from the outside world, Byleth heaved a massive sigh. Thank goodness, finally alone. And there was a key on the desk next to her bed, oh goody. Quickly locking the door, Byleth turned to observe her living space for the foreseeable future. It wasn’t all too big, it was a simple dorm room. An actual bed under a roof was always nice to have instead of the cot in her tent. As she glanced around, she finally noticed the lack of belongings. She left all her bags with the mercs. All she had currently was what she currently had on. Byleth let out a small groan and collapsed on the bed. She’d sort it out tomorrow, she didn’t have the energy to deal with this right now.

Today had been exhausting and not at all how she thought rescuing some random kids would go, but it had been… fun. Sleep soon overtook her, the mercenary finding rest in the arms of her imagination. Her dreams tonight not of battle, but of hair like snow, and pools of sparkling amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure where to end this originally because there didn't seem to be enough interaction without going into what felt like TOO MUCH DETAIL with dialogue. So viola, dinner. And nearly 5,000 words. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter we get to the teaching shenanigans.


	3. Time to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets officially introduced to her class as the new professor. With the mock battle between the houses only a few days away, will she be able to fulfill her role as commander?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a lot later than I wanted, but hey! Hopefully the length makes up somewhat for the delay. I couldn't figure out how to get some parts how I wanted at first, but I think this chapter turned out well, all things considered. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, if you want more of me being gay, my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edelgard-more-like-baedelgard

The bells of the church tolled from their ivory nests high above the cathedral, signalling the start of a new day at Garreg Mach. Byleth had already been up for a few hours, the crack of dawn habits of a mercenary rousing her from the warm confines of sleep long before the rest of the Monastery. Not that she minded. The peaceful quiet of the early morning was soothing, her only company being birds beginning to call out into the new day. Now, however, Garreg Mach was alive with movement, everyone going about their morning routines from the patrols of the knights, to the students preparing for the first day of classes, the monastery was rife with energy. And- as far as the students were concerned- it was now her job to direct that energy in a direction that would help each of them grow as individuals.

Throwing open the large oak doors to the audience chamber, Byleth stepped through. The morning sunlight filtered through the stained glass at the back of the room, throwing a rainbow swirl of lights across the floor and framing the Archbishop in radiant light. She was obviously looking to strike awe in those coming to meet the beloved Lady Rhea. The view was quite beautiful, though Byleth was unimpressed by the attempted theatrics. She came to a halt a few paces from Rhea and gave a shallow bow, "Good morning, Lady Rhea."

"Ah, Professor, good morning. I trust you took time yesterday to acquaint yourself with the students?"

She nodded, "I did."

Rhea gave a soft smile as Manuela and Hanneman joined them, taking positions on either side of Byleth, "The time has come for you to take charge of one of our three houses.

"What do I need to do?"

"We'll let you decide which house you want to lead," Hanneman explained, "Since you are new, Manuela and I came to the agreement that it was only fair. We will select from the remaining two houses."

“Okay,” Byleth was caught a bit off guard. She’d figured she’d just get assigned one of them, but to be able to choose? Good thing all the Black Eagles were such promising students. That was the main reason she didn’t even need to think about it. Yup, definitely. In all fairness, the Black Eagles _had_ tended to catch her eye more than the other houses. Byleth took a second to squeeze her eyes shut, pushing amethyst gems from her mind, “I’ll take the Black Eagles.”

Rhea bowed her head, “An excellent choice, Professor,” she raised her eyes to the older professors questioningly.

Hanneman took a step forward, “The Blue Lions, if you please, Lady Rhea.”

“And I guess that leaves me with the Golden Deer,” Manuela touched a finger to her chin, “Excellent.”

“Brother?” Byleth’s attention was pulled from the proceedings by a sweet voice approaching from her side. There stood a small girl with mint green hair like Seteth and Rhea, “Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt.”

Byleth took note of how quickly Seteth’s expression softened upon laying eyes on the girl, “What is it, Flayn? Is it urgent? I’m in the middle of something.”

“No, no, it’s nothing. More importantly, who is this?”

He gestured to Byleth, “This is our new professor. She will be taking charge of the Black Eagles.”

“Oh my! A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you Professor,” She quickly dipped into a bow, “I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance.”

Byleth responded in kind, “The pleasure is mine, Flayn. My name is Byleth.”

Seteth coughed into his hand, “Let us focus on the task at hand, there is one more thing before you go,” He came forward, handing each of the three a small stack of papers, “I must note that I am personally against allowing someone with a lack of trackable history such as yourself be put in such a position here,” He narrowed his eyes at the mercenary, “But it is the Archbishop’s wish, so I will comply. Here’s the student roster, as well as the details for the mock battle taking place in a few days. We must assess the prowess of the students in battle so you may observe how to proceed with your teachings. You are dismissed.”

Byleth shrugged and strutted out the door, pausing to send Flayn a small wave goodbye. The girl was adorable. She wasn’t very fond of Seteth, though she couldn’t blame him for being suspicious of her. What was the Archbishop thinking? Byleth had just begun the journey down the stairwell to get to the classrooms when a sudden voice nearly sent her careening the rest of the way down on her face.

“_Must you always think so loudly?” _

Her foot slipped on a step and the mercenary threw herself against the wall, holding herself in place with her other leg in a desperate attempt to not embarrass herself in front of the knights guarding the bottom by flopping down the steps, “What the hell?” her furious whisper echoed in the empty stairwell.

_ “Are you really so surprised to hear me?" _ Sothis gave an amused giggle, _ "I am always with you now. You're just fortunate I was napping during your blunders yesterday. But now, the fun really begins!" _

With a groan Byleth continued down the stairs, this time keeping the conversation to her mind, "_I'm too tired for this, can you please at least wait until after I deal with class?" _

_ "Now where's the fun in that, my dear professor?" _

Byleth exhaled sharply as she exited the stairwell and the girl fell silent. Hopefully she didn't try to disrupt her too much on her first day trying to teach.

* * *

Byleth had managed to get back to the classrooms before her students, taking a seat at one of the long desks in the middle of the room. A bit later than she would have liked, but she had needed to stop by the kitchen for a pot of tea. Class hadn’t even started yet and she was so anxious she was sure if her heart actually beat it would be close to bursting. If she had timed it right, she should have about 15 minutes of quiet to look over the papers Seteth had given her. Though it soon seemed it was not to be, as familiar uniform shorts over deep red stockings flashed in her peripheral vision. Byleth flicked her eyes from the paper, confirming it was indeed Edelgard.

“Good morning, professor.”

“Good morning, princess,” Byleth gently set down the papers as Edelgard remained rooted in place, “Is there something you need?”

She coughed into her hand, “It occurred to me this morning that despite all that has happened, I never properly introduced myself.”

Byleth tilted her head, “You don’t need to stand on formality with me, Edelgard.”

“Professor,” she straightened up, “As the imperial princess, it would be unforgivably lax of me to forgo something so basic as a proper greeting.”

Byleth acquiesced with a small nod as she stood, “Alright then.”

With that, Edelgard crossed her closed fist over her chest, sweeping her other arm back in a flair of her cape as she took a shallow bow, “I am Edelgard Von Hresvelg, Imperial Princess and heir to the throne of the Adrestian Empire.”

Byleth responded in kind, “I am Byleth Eisner, second in command of Jeralt’s mercenaries, daughter of Jeralt Eisner, the Blade Breaker.”

Byleth brought her head up in time to see Edelgard’s lips quirk up in a small smile. She had difficulty pulling her gaze away, the only tell something was troubling her being her rapid blinking. It was rather pretty.

Sothis’s giggle rang out, “_Wow, you have it bad, don’t you? _”

_ “Shush_,” oh, Edelgard was talking again.

“Thank you for humoring me, Professor. I had actually thought about letting it go, but… Hubert insisted I keep up the professionalism.”

“Why tell me that?”

“I… Here, I am away from the ever watchful eyes of the nobility, of the imperial court. A chance to let all that stiff talk go. But I must also keep up my image as heir to the throne. I am… in an awkward position, to say the least. But for some reason I feel as though I don’t need to try as hard to keep up appearances around you.”

“Has anyone ever told Hubert that he has a stick up his ass?”

Byleth had just enough time to register Edelgard’s eyes widening before she sensed dark presence and an oily voice droned out from behind her. Uncomfortably close, “We meet again, Byleth," The woman blinked. His voice was behind her but he didn't feel... all there.

Byleth crossed her arms, unfazed, “You’re going to have to come up with a better trick if you want to scare me.”

The figure behind her dispersed into a thick black smoke, Hubert stepping out from a pillar on the other side of the room, “Impressive. Not just anyone can see through one of my illusions so easily.”

"It was good, I admit. I'm just better."

He barked out a laugh, "Confident. I look forward to seeing if your skill can back up your talk."

Much to Byleth's relief, a shout from the doorway rescued her from the awkwardness that was direct eye contact with Hubert, “HEY, BYLETH,” as Caspar barged in, as usual Byleth was quickly learning, shortly followed by the rest of the Black Eagles. Even Bernadetta, surprisingly. Looks like she wasn’t gonna get to finish those papers in time, “I see you’re getting the special Hubert Greeting.”

“Does he greet everyone with magical illusions?”

“He can do that? I was wondering how he disappeared so fast. I spun around so fast I tripped, and then he walks around the corner laughing.”

Byleth’s brows twitched up in amusement as Edelgard narrowed her eyes at the man, her voice carrying a warning tone, "Hubert…"

“Just a bit of fun, I assure you, Lady Edelgard."

"So," Ferdinand looked around the room expectantly, "I wonder where our new professor might be? I must say, I am excited to meet them."

"Am I not good enough for you?" Byleth deadpanned.

Byleth figured she hadn’t put enough inflection in her voice… again. The noble looked quite taken aback, "A-apologies, my friend, you misunderstand. Unless..."

Whatever he wanted to say was drowned out by Dorothea's squeal, "It's you, isn't it?!"

Caspar gaped, "Wait, you're the new professor?" 

Petra nodded, "This is not at all surprising. She is having much- I mean, she is very skilled."

Linhardt gave a massive yawn, "This is very interesting and all, but sleep is calling. Good luck, professor," before immediately claiming a desk and slumping over it.

Ferdinand brought her attention back to the group, "Here in the Black Eagle house we swear to treat each other as equals despite differences in age or status. I hear we are close in age. Personally, I would love to include you in this inner circle."

Edelgard backed him up, "Yes, I may be the imperial princess, but here I am merely another student. Please, treat me no different from how you would treat the others."

"Of course," Byleth nodded, "I will say, it's much preferable to trying to act like some higher up teacher constantly."

Caspar cheered, "Woohoo! We should break the ice with some sparring! I wanna see our new Professor in action!"

Petra tilted her head in confusion, "Why would we be breaking the ice?"

"Uh, no it's just- it means we do something to get to know each other."

Bernadetta let out a whine, "I don't wanna train! Lets… stay inside and uh, read a nice book!"

"Now now, everyone," Dorothea raised her hands in a placating gesture, "Lets all just settle down and have a nice cup of tea."

“I know we all agreed to treat each other as equals,” Ferdiand sighed, “But there is a limit to what I can take! The esteemed Black Eagle house requires order!” He pumped his fist dramatically.

“Well professor,” Hubert chuckled, “Looks like your first goal is to quiet down this racket.”

Edelgard massaged the bridge of her nose, “I’m sorry, Byleth. They’re not usually this… rowdy.”

“Alright everyone, please quiet down and let me lay out my plan,” Byleth blinked as the argument continued unabated. Edelgard’s eyes narrowed at her fellow students, only for her to back off at Byleth’s shake of the head. Expressionless as always, Byleth slowly began raising her hand until one finger was pointed to the ceiling, “Don’t worry, I have just the thing.”

The class discourse on how to spend their first day was brought to a screeching halt as a bright flash blinded them, followed by a boom that nearly knocked Bernadetta clean off her feet, the lightning bolt arcing through the air towards the ceiling, “AAAHHHH! I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!”

Byleth observed the class as they blinked the remnants of the light from their vision, “My apologies, Bernadetta. But now that all of you have quieted down, allow me to tell you what I have planned.”

While Bernadetta remained hiding behind a desk, she didn’t bolt completely, so Byleth counted that as a win. Byleth paused, her mouth open to speak when a crack of stone was heard from above. The students all jumped back as a slab of rock fell from above and crashed mere inches from Byleth’s feet. Dorothea and Caspar gaped at both each other and at the professor as she simply looked down at it and said, “Whoops,” She should have known better than trying to use offensive magic, but it _did_ do the job of quieting the class down. And also putting a smoking hole in the ceiling, but that was besides the point.

Bringing her head back up, Byleth continued like nothing happened, ignoring the shocked glances sent between classmates as she stepped over the stone, “Alright. It’s only the first day so I don’t want to throw too much on your plate, but we do have a mock battle this weekend to assess your abilities at your current level.”

“Hell yes, bring it on!” Caspar began pumping his fist in the air, “I wanna see you in action teach!”

“Ugh, must you be so loud? I was napping,” Linhardt immediately dozed back off, oblivious to the fact that he’d been completely ignored. Or perhaps simply not caring either way.

Ferdinand picked up the flow, at a much lower volume, “So, we shall soon find out the superior house! Of course, we shall show the competition the power of a true noble!”

Byleth wasted no time, beckoning her students to follow as she set out the door, “If you all are this excited just hearing about it, you’ll love what I have planned. I know for a fact that the sparring arena is empty right now. Lets change that, shall we?”

* * *

Edelgard could hardly believe how quickly Byleth had been to abandon the classroom. Caspar was, of course, very excited to get some sparring done in the decently sized arena in the north west of the monastery. Linhardt didn’t budge from his desk which Byleth was quickly learning was simply inevitable. The princess had expected Bernadetta to be similarly difficult in this regard, but was pleasantly surprised that she was even stepping into the arena albeit much more hesitantly.

“You’re gonna take turns sparring with me,” Byleth called out, lifting a practice sword from its place on the rack, “Before the mock battle I want to get a feel for how each of you fight, and what we should work on. Even a little improvement before the battle could grant us victory.”

Edelgard instinctually caught the wooden practice axe that found itself launched in her direction, “Well, princess, how about you show your classmates how it’s done?”

Caspar let out a disappointed whine as he followed the rest of the class to the sidelines, Ferdinand declaring this was merely so that he could show his skill was superior to Edelgard’s later.

With a roll of her eyes, Edelgard followed the professor to the center of the field, dropping into her ready stance. She was the only one here who has seen Byleth fight before, she knew the woman was not to be underestimated.

“Ready, your highness?”

“I hope you are prepared to lose, Professor.”

Edelgard soon regretted her quip as Byleth dashed forward. She barely managed to bring her axe up to block the downwards strike. She quickly used the hooked head of the axe to pull Byleth's sword to the side as she shoulder charged her professor, knocking the woman back.

"Nice one, Edelgard."

Edelgard felt her face heat slightly at the praise. Goodness, what was wrong with her? She needed to focus! She quickly shoved such thoughts aside and went on the offensive. The princess grew a bit frustrated as the mercenary consistently dodged or turned aside every attack, none catching her enough that she was forced to fully block it. Soon their roles were reversed from the first strike, Byleth pulling her sword up to block a vicious overhead swing, wooden blade creaking against axe shaft, her offhand grasped around the sword blade as she held them at a stalemate, seemingly with ease. It took only a split second for Byleth to glance down at Edelgard’s low grip and strike. She grunted in exertion as she slid the sword up the axe shaft, hooking it under the blade similar to what Edelgard had done earlier. Only this time the professor twisted and yanked the weapons to the side, tearing it from Edelgard's grip and sending her stumbling forwards with a yelp. The princess attempted to side step her professor when she was brought up short by a wooden blade to her neck.

“Alright, Edelgard, that was a good one. We’ll work in more detail later, but for now I will just say: There’s more to the fight than overpowering your enemy with brute force,” the professor held her hand up to stop Edelgard from replying just yet, “I know you’re not all about brute strength, you wield an axe with a grace I haven’t seen often, but you still rely on it too much. That’s all I’m trying to say,” She stooped to pick up the fallen axe, handing it back to the princess, “One other thing."

Edelgard thought Byleth was simply going to show her a simple technique, and therefore was caught quite off guard when the professor slid behind her and reached around, resting her hands over Edelgard’s on the grip as she adjusted her hold, “Don’t grip it so low all the time. Sure you get more momentum on your swing, but as you saw, it can easily be torn from your grip when you swing it one handed like you tend to do. Try shifting your grip up, you might sacrifice some momentum in your swings, but you'll have much better control over the weapon.”

Edelgard felt her face heating again as Byleth guided her to the proper position. Why did this have to happen in front of everyone? Byleth seemed to suddenly become aware the rest of the class was watching as well and quickly released Edelgard and coughed into her fist awkwardly, “Uh, so yeah. Try that next time. Caspar! You’re next!”

Edelgard could only hope her face wasn’t too flushed as she took a spot next to Dorothea. Which was probably a mistake, judging by the gleam in the songstress’s eyes.

“So, Edie, you have fun with that little lesson?”

“It was very informative,” Edelgard took special care to keep her expression neutral.

Dorothea gave her a gentle bump of the shoulder, “Mhmm, informative. Whatever you say, Edie.”

Their attention was drawn back to the field as Caspar was knocked on his ass. Edelgard took special notice of how she corrected his footing with much less physical contact, a fact that did not go unnoticed, judging by Petra’s questioning stare and Hubert’s frown getting even deeper. It was with great difficulty that she kept her gaze forward, Byleth granting her a brief respite as she sent Caspar back with a pat on the back. Petra was called up next, saving her from the girl's gaze. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Byleth was rather pleased. Despite obviously being amateurs for the most part, her students showed great promise with their chosen weapons. Today was the day of the mock battle and she was feeling much more confident now that a couple days of helping her new friends become more efficient fighters was under her belt.

Friends. If there was one thing giving her trouble it was that. She had never been especially good at navigating social environments, and now she had to find that balance between being an authority figure in the classroom with people nearly her own age and who considered her a friend after only a few days of knowing her. It was… actually kind of nice to be welcomed so readily. She knew her behavior was considered strange by most, what with her not being one to express much outward emotion. Despite her positive feelings, she had to admit the constant interaction the last couple days had been rather draining. 

She let out a sigh as she shoved open the doors to her father’s new office, “Hey, dad.”

“Hey yourself, kid, I haven’t heard much from you the last few days.”

“Yeah…” She drew her hand down her face as her father rounded his desk and wrapped her in a hug, “It turns out being a teacher when you’ve pointedly avoided most social interaction because you’re bad at it is really tiring.”

“Heh, I have been worried about how you’d take to your new position. Turns out I was right to worry. You’re capable though. And from what I’ve seen, the students have taken to you quite readily.”

Byleth nodded as she drew back, Jeralt releasing her from the brief hug, “I just hope I can command them properly today. Haven’t had to yell out orders in a while.”

Jeralt clasped her shoulder, “Hey if there’s one thing you’re great at it’s strategy. I have no doubt you’ll come out on top. The other classes aren’t being led by a veteran mercenary after all.”

Byleth flashed a small smile, “Thanks, dad.”

Jeralt chuckled, “Hey hey! I haven’t seen one of those in a long while. I suppose I should count myself lucky.”

Byleth shook her head in amusement as she made her way back out the door, “Maybe you should. See you at the field?”

“Of course kid, I’m the overseer for this thing after all.”

“See you there, then.”

* * *

She was only allowed three students. She realized they hadn’t been kidding when she was told they would be evaluating her ability as a strategist as well. She had thought the battle would be to assess all of the students, but apparently not. Well, technically she wasn’t limited to three people. She got a team of five but she could only have her pick of three, since she and Edelgard were mandatory participants as Professor and House Leader respectively. Hubert had proven himself a capable mage, his powerful Miasma Δ nearly managed to catch her off guard during their quick training session. Linhardt had informed her he had a penchant for healing magic, which he demonstrated after she got a few scrapes from Hubert attempting to blast her across the sparring arena. Now all she had to do was decide if she and the princess were all they needed for close quarters or if she needed to bring Caspar or Petra along as well. Sure it was just a mock battle, but some battle experience is better than none and she didn’t want to take it from someone who could use it much more than she. After some deliberation, she went with neither. Bernadetta soon found herself on her way to the battlefield, much to her dismay and the disappointment of the remaining students. 

Edelgard pulled her aside while the others picked out their practice weapons, her face set in her usual serious gaze, “I wanted to tell you that I have high hopes for you, Professor. This is my chance to measure your worth as an instructor. Do you think you can rise to the challenge?”

“Worry not, your highness, after our training I’m confident you four will be able to handle whatever gets thrown at us.”

Edelgard quirked a brow, “Us four? Are you not going to fight alongside us? I must say I’m disappointed.”

“Oh no, I’ll be right there with you all. But I will be holding back. This test is mostly for you students after all.”

“I… suppose that makes sense. I was simply hoping to see you in action more clearly this time,” Edelgard’s mask slipped ever so slightly, the disappointment found there twisting Byleth’s heart. She was starting to have to fight the urge to show off in order to satisfy Edelgard. What was wrong with her?

_ “Oh, lots of things, do you need me to bring out the list?” Sothis cut in. _

_ “I made that list years ago, I’m good.” _

_ “Suit yourself. Ugh, you’re so boring.” _

“I guess you’ve just gotta hope we get ambushed by bandits again.”

“I suppose so,” Edelgard frowned, “Though being in another life or death situation would hardly allow me time to assess your skill.”

“I mean, you could always hang back.”

Edelgard cracked a small smile, causing a strange warmth to bloom in Byleth's chest. It felt... nice, “And let you have all the fun? I don’t think so.”

“Hey, you two!” Byleth forced herself out of Edelgard’s eyes as Claude’s cheerful voice cut through the air, “Did we miss the invite to this strategy meeting? No worries, we’ll just jump in now,” The archer came to a stop next to the pair, accompanied by Dimitri.

Edelgard wasted no time ripping into the man, “Simply tell me your weaknesses and you’re welcome to stay, but is there enough time to cover them all?”

“Ah, so you can’t win unless you know my weakness,” Claude grinned, “Poor princess, you really should believe in yourself more.”

“I spare no effort in pursuing victory. As master of schemes, I should think you would understand.”

Claude threw back his head with a laugh, “Schemes? Me? I have no idea what you mean, I plan to fight as fair and square as ever!”

At this, Byleth and Dimitri couldn’t help but share a doubtful look, “Hearing the words ‘fair and square’ from Claude can only be a bad omen,” the prince sighed.

“Your highnesses haven’t known me for very long but you already have me all figured out, dontcha?”

“No need to poke fun. I will fight with honor,” He shifted his gaze to the professor, “That said, I will fight to win.”

Byleth met his gaze evenly, “Bring it on.”

Their banter was brought to a halt by a familiar sultry voice, “Aw, how precious! It seems you and the students have become fast friends.”

“While I’m pleased to see you taking the initiative in acquainting yourself with the students,” Hanneman added, “I’m afraid it’s time for the faculty strategy meeting.”

Byleth gave a nod in response, taking one last glance at Edelgard, “I trust you can handle getting the preparations finished up?”

“Of course, Professor.”

* * *

They were almost to the meeting room on the second floor when Manuela couldn’t take the silence anymore, “So, Byleth, I heard the most interesting little tidbit yesterday. Something about you and Edelgard in the sparring arena?”

While Byleth’s face betrayed nothing, Manuela knew she had gotten to her by the brief hesitation in the mercenary’s next step, “I don’t know what you mean, Professor. I held training sessions with the whole class to get a feel for their fighting styles and gave them each something small to work on before the battle today.”

“Oh?” She shot the professor an amused grin, “So do all your training sessions get that… hands on? If so, I think I might have a few things you could teach me myself.”

Byleth felt her face begin heating as Hanneman adjusted his monocle with a sigh, “Manuela, please.”

“I was only asking a simple question, Hanneman, no need to get worked up.”

“Well we have arrived, do please behave yourself for at least the next 30 minutes, Manuela.”

The professor straightened herself with a huff, “Fine, whatever.”

Inside the room waited Rhea, Seteth, and Jeralt around a long rectangular table set in the middle of the room.

Rhea opened her arms in a welcoming gesture, “Ah, you have arrived, splendid. Let us begin. Seteth?”

Seteth nodded, drawing attention to the map laid out on the table. It was for a relatively small area, just Garreg Mach and the town within its walls out to the surrounding forest and paths. One clearing had been marked with a flag figurine placed on the table, “This clearing is where the battle shall take place. Manuela shall take the Golden deer and approach from the North-West, Hanneman and the Blue Lions from the North-East, and finally, Byleth will come from the South-East. Jeralt shall be patrolling to supervise along with some monks- all on flying mounts- should there be any accidents that require medical attention beyond the student’s abilities to heal. You will have 10 minutes to get into position once there. Jeralt will signal for the battle to begin by having one of the monks launch Thunder into the air. Any questions?” The three professors shook their heads, “Good. You leave now.”

* * *

Byleth had to admit, things were off to a pretty good start. Their piece of the clearing had some shrubbery and trees near enough to provide cover, yet not so much that it obscured their view of the rest of the battlefield. With the three more ranged fighters she brought along this suited her just fine. Especially when Lorenz came charging out of the small woods in the center of the clearing with a flustered looking Ignatz attempting to follow.

Byleth swept her hand forwards, “You’re up, Bernadetta.”

“U-um, are you sure? I-I don’t know about this…”

Byleth gave what she hoped was a reassuring nod, “I know you can do it, Bernadetta. It’s basically just target practice, the worst you’ll give them with those blunt arrows is a bruise.”

Bernadetta nodded, taking a deep breath as she notched an arrow. Honestly Byleth couldn’t believe Lorenz thought he stood a chance out in the open like this, but eh whatever. Less work for them. There was a quick thwip and she watched as the man barely had time to register the projectile flying through the air before it nailed him right in the forehead and sent him to the ground.

“Alright, no time to waste. Edelgard and I will distract Ignatz, Bernadetta and Hubert, take him down. Linhardt, stay behind Hubert and support if needed,” Byleth nodded to Edelgard, who sent her professor a cocky grin. This was gonna be easy.

The two warriors dashed forwards, hoping to close the distance between them and the archer as quickly as possible. Ignatz notched an arrow with incredible speed and began letting loose. A surprised Byleth launched herself to the side, the arrow passing so close she felt it whip at her hair. Not long after she’d moved, a dark ball of reason magic flew through the area she had once occupied, colliding with another arrow. The resulting magic explosion nearly sent Edelgard to the ground. She was barely able to twist out of the way, another arrow from Ignatz grazing her shoulder, fully throwing her off balance as she spun to the ground. Byleth jumped back to her feet and charged past a pouting Lorenz, Jeralt having confiscated his weapon so he didn’t try to fight after the would-be fatal blow, as another arrow flew past her shoulder towards the young archer. She smiled internally as she realized Bernadetta had used her professor’s body to hide the fact that she was taking aim at Ignatz. Clever girl.

It would seem Ignatz’s anxiousness got the better of him, as he fumbled with his next arrow. His attention drawn away for the split second Bernadetta had needed, striking him on his chest where his heart would be.

“Alright Ignatz, that’s enough for you, too,” Jeralt called out.

Byleth approached the rest of the way and helped him up, “Nice work. You almost got me there.”

Ignatz laughed, a weak grin coming out, “I’m gonna need to train harder. You guys are really strong, Professor!”

Jeralt took back to the skies with one of the wyvern riders, sending his daughter a quick salute.

Sending her father a quick nod, she turned back to the young archer. With a pat on the back she sent him to join his fellow student, “Well, this was fun, but I’ve got a battle to win,” before taking off with her class. Since the woods in the middle had spawned Lorenz and Ignatz, Byleth took it as their best bet for finding the rest of the Golden Deer. They had just gotten to the treeline when an arrow whizzed past Byleth’s nose and smacked into the tree next to her.

“Cover! Now!” the five hurriedly dashed behind the nearest trees. Daring to peek, Byleth’s heart sank as she spotted the Blue Lions approaching, Ashe in the lead taking pot-shots. If she was right, they’d just gotten caught in between both enemy houses. The only good news being they’d already taken out two of the Golden Deers, “Shit.”

She glanced back at her students, the grim looks on their faces telling her they had come to the same realization. She had to make a decision. As far as she was concerned, there wasn’t really one to make if they wanted to come out on top, “Into the woods, come on!”

As expected, they had barely lost sight of the Lions when a makeshift barricade of sticks fell from the trees in front of them, “Down!” the moment Byleth paused to yell out an arrow slammed into her left shoulder, sending her stumbling back. She barely heard Edelgard call out her name as all her focus went into discovering Claude’s position. His decision to continue wearing the yellow shoulder cape doing him no favors in the shadows of the trees. She dived to the ground, narrowly dodging another arrow as she called out, “In the branches! Twenty paces in front of the barricade!”

Without hesitation Hubert unleashed his magic. Expecting him to have aimed for the yellow patch in the trees, Byleth was caught off guard when the trunk of the tree exploded into splinters. As the tree listed to the side, a yelp was heard and a familiar green-eyed archer leapt to the ground. 

He brushed himself off like nothing happened, leaning an arrow against his shoulder, “Well well, a real life Princess! I’ll have to make sure not to scar that little face of yours.”

Edelgard’s eyes narrowed, “Careful Claude, I’ll win no matter what. You’re only making things harder for yourself.”

“Losing’s never even crossed your mind, has it? Oooh, this’ll be a bit of a shock then.”

She slowly shifted her grip on her axe, firing back, “To shock was your intent to begin with wasn’t it? Hubert!”

The mage launched another attack, only at the barricade instead of the house leader. The splinters had barely begun flying when Edelgard charged through the smoking hole, quickly closing the distance with the cover provided by the woods.

Losing no time, Byleth jumped to her feet, “Come on, lets see if we can take Manuela out as well before Dimitri catches up with us.”

Byleth had barely taken a step when Hilda got the drop on her. Literally. The two went tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Byleth managed to get her feet up and launched Hilda off of her. Linhardt’s hands came alive with the glow of magic as Hilda pushed herself up just enough to launch her axe at his head. Linhardt immediately threw himself backwards, losing his balance and falling to the ground. Before she could move any further, Hilda was stopped by Bernadetta. The shy girl let loose an arrow, once again nailing a perfect headshot.

“Ow!” Hilda let out a whine, “Was that really necessary?”

“I-i’m sorry!”

Byleth beckoned the girl forward, “Sorry, Hilda. Bernadetta, lets go!”

Byleth took a more direct route through Edelgard and Claude as the rest went through the trees. Having forgone his bow in the close quarters, Claude was now wielding a wooden sword. Claude seemed to assume she was going to run past like the other students, his attention remaining on Edelgard. He dashed forwards the same moment Byleth decided to be cheeky and stick her foot in his path. Her eyebrows shot up in amazement as Claude fell to the ground, rolling to a stop underneath Edelgard’s heel, axe blade positioned against his throat.

The archer sighed, “Dammit! I hate losing. I can’t believe you’d do me in like that, Teach. Talk about a low blow.”

Byleth looked back only long enough to check that Edelgard had everything handled, assured by the sight of her heel on his chest. She looked rather powerful, especially with the confident smirk on her face. _ Goddess I wish that were me. _ She blinked. Where had that thought come from?

_ “Eew!” _ Sothis’s shout causing her to wince as Edelgard turned to catch up with them, _ “Why would you make me hear that? I’m in here too you know! I have to listen to your thoughts! Why don’t you focus on actually winning instead of being nasty!” _

Byleth flushed as they made it to the treeline on the opposite side of the woods, _ “I-I u-uhh…” _

_ “Ugh! You can’t even properly defend yourself! Of all people I could be stuck in, why did it have to be _ your _ mind?!” _

“Professor?” Byleth twitched, startled by Edelgard’s sudden appearance, “Are you okay? You look a bit red in the face.”

“I-i-i, Yeah! I’m fi-” she cleared her throat as her voice began squeaking, “Fine! Let’s get this over with,” she began running once more, hoping her now bright red face was hidden from the princess.

* * *

Edelgard was very confused. The Professor’s face was bright red as if from exertion, yet she claimed to be fine. The stuttering was also worrisome, she didn’t usually do that as far as Edelgard was aware. As they exited the trees as a group, the professor’s distraction nearly proved her undoing as a blast of Nosferatu erupted in front of her, Edelgard grabbing ahold of her coat and yanking her back just in time.

“Shit, thanks Edelgard.”

“You must focus, Professor. We haven’t won yet.”

Byleth nodded, her eyes hardening as she shook herself back into focus.

“My my, so you got past all my students, did you? I’m afraid you’ll see I’m no pushover myself,” Manuela sauntered towards them, hand alight with magic. Byleth spared a glance to her students, all nodding. They knew what they needed to do. With a shout, Byleth charged. Rolling to the side as Manuela released another blast, she was just a fraction too slow. Her legs were caught by the spell, the strength being drained from her limbs turning her roll into more of a barely controlled tumble. Edelgard fought the urge to glance back and check Byleth was alright. She couldn’t afford to take her focus off of Manuela. She sidestepped another Nosferatu, grinning as Hubert and Linhardt began tag-teaming the professor. She dodged Huberts blast only to jump into Linhardt’s own Nosferatu, an arrow flying from the trees and striking her in the knee, dropping her. Manuela attempted to erect a magical shield as Edelgard sped to finish the job, but it was no match for the princess. With a mighty shout, Edelgard smashed her axe into the shield, the power of it breaking sending both combatants flying onto their backs. However, Edelgard was the only one to get back on her feet.

She sighed in relief as she spotted Linhardt attending to Byleth. Quickly jogging over, she knelt down to make sure they hadn’t gone overboard on the poor Songstress. It seemed her fears were unfounded, as she looked downright pleased. She glanced up as Byleth approached, giving her a nod that all was well. Without further ado, Byleth clasped the physicians now raised hand and pulled her to her feet.

Manuela chuckled, patting Edelgard on the shoulder, “Well now, I nearly wound up a patient in my own infirmary. Good job, everyone.”

Edelgard shot Byleth a smile as Manuela retreated, “Well, back to business, Professor?”

They turned back to the forest the same moment Bernadetta’s frightened voice sounded out, “Eeek! I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me, I give up!”

Within a moment, Dedue came lumbering out of the woods, his hand firmly planted on Bernadetta’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid you’re down to four, Professor!” Dimitri exclaimed as he, too, exited the woods. He was followed by Mercedes a bit further down the ways. Ashe was nowhere to be seen, obviously setting up a shot beyond the treeline.

Byleth and Edelgard grouped in tight with the remaining ranged fighters, Byleth talking as quickly and quietly as she could, “Don’t stop moving or you’ll get tagged by Ashe. Don’t get close to Dimitri or Dedue, leave them to me and Edelgard. Hubert I want you on Ashe, take him out quick and come back to support whichever of us needs it. Linhardt, don’t leave Mercedes clear to support them. Watch out for Hanneman, wherever he is. Lets win this.”

As soon as they finished, the group began spreading out, the two teams silently facing each other down, the cool spring breeze ruffling hair and blowing capes. Edelgard thought it was quite dramatic. Byleth tilted her head to Edelgard and left the poor girl absolutely shocked by the genuine smile she found on the mercenary’s face, though she had yet to see any teeth. Beautiful.

“You wanted to see me let loose, right Edelgard?” She motioned to the prince and his faithful servant, “These two are no slouches. Save some of your attention for me, yeah?”

Dimitri tightened his grip the same instant Byleth took off, Edelgard close behind. The woman was unbelievably fast. Her swing was intercepted by Dedue as expected, the man taking the full force of the blow with nary a grunt. Shoving the woman away, he darted forward with a return strike. Seizing the opportunity, Edelgard made a beeline for Dimitri as she heard the clashing of magic off to her left where Mercedes had stood.

“Dimitri! It’s time! We can finally settle the question of who’s stronger.”

“Very well, I accept your challenge. I will hold nothing back! Hrrragh!” Dimitri met Edelgard’s charge with a vicious swing of his lance, the wood creaking under the force.

“I would expect nothing less!” Edelgard grunted, shoving the lance to the side and letting it slide off her weapon, immediately striking with a back handed slash. Sidestepping that, Dimitri pulled his lance back and began thrusting with quick precise jabs. Edelgard attempted to parry, succeeding with all but one. The speartip sliding past her defenses and jabbing into the shoulder of her main arm. This wasn’t looking good. She knew she couldn’t overpower Dimitri, she’d have to win through skill. She shifted the axe to her left hand. 

“I’m sorry, Dimitri, I can’t go any further!”

He was distracted by Mercedes for a mere split second, but it would prove his undoing. Edelgard immediately lashed out, managing to strike the knuckles on his leading hand with a concerning crack. Dimitri was still capable of fully blocking her even with one hand, but that had never been the purpose for their now locked weapons. In what was quickly becoming a favorite technique of hers, she hooked the lance shaft under the axe head and pulled it downwards. As Dimitri stumbled forwards, her knee snapped out, hitting him square in the chest and laying him out flat, his lance flying from his grip.

Edelgard quickly tapped the boy's neck with her axe, “Yeild.”

A surprised laugh broke free of the prince’s lips, “Hah, it seems you beat me after all, Edelgard.”

* * *

Those that said Dedue was strong were understating it a bit. Byleth knew trying to block one of his blows would be a mistake, but she hadn’t had time to dodge and it smashed into her with all the power of a wyvern. She was surprised their wooden weapons didn’t break as she stumbled back several paces. Quickly regaining her footing, she dashed in once again. She focused on staying in close, dodging his wide swings and hitting him with thrusts from the point of her sword in retaliation. Dedue growled in frustration as the Professor practically danced around him, his limbs beginning to really feel all her blows. She was too slow this time though. Byleth’s eyes widened as Dedue spun to where she planned to strike from next, catching her arm as she brought her sword down and sending her bodily flying into a tree in an impressive feat of strength. Byleth knew she was definitely more skilled, but that didn't make hitting a tree hurt any less. Thankfully it seemed Hubert had found Ashe, as the same moment Dedue charged to finish the job, a familiar dark purple orb flew from the treeline and smashed into the man. The magical explosion sent him sprawling, the axe flying into the underbrush.

“Thanks Hubert,” She nodded to the man stepping out of the treeline.

“Yes, well, we still have Hanneman to take care of, we can’t have you embarrassing the Empire and falling now.”

“Hubert!” Byleth tackled the mage to the ground as five magical arrows screamed through the space he had occupied only moments before. Jumping to her feet, Byleth spied a familiar light brown trench coat. With a nod from a now recovered Hubert, she charged.

Hanneman readied another spell, his finger glowing with a white light as he fired magical arrows one after the other. Byleth had heard of Saggitae, but to see it in action from someone as versed in magic as the elderly scholar was something else entirely. The weaved through the air like they possessed a life of their own. Byleth could hardly gain ground on the man so focused was she on making sure each one actually missed. In her peripheral vision she spied Hubert raise his hand menacingly, only to grunt in frustration and draw is sword. Out of magic then. Damn. Without even looking, Hanneman threw his arm to the side, sending another group of five arrows hurtling towards Hubert with a snap of his fingers. The tree Hubert ducked behind was shredded nearly completely through. Seizing her chance, Byleth poured all her strength into her legs. Flying forward at a speed rivaling Hanneman’s arrows, she slammed into the mage, sending him to the ground. Byleth quickly jumped on him and pointed the tip of her blade at his neck.

“My goodness!” Hanneman shook his head in resignation, “The leadership of someone with actual battle experience is… well I was as good as useless.”

Byleth carefully helped the old man up as Jeralt and his monks landed in the clearing behind them and began healing any injuries. A quick look around told her the battle had been a victory. Mercedes was resting against a tree, Dimitri was pinned by Edelgard, and Dedue was sitting right where Hubert had launched him.

Jeralt leaped off the wyvern, “That’s my girl!” He guffawed, “The winner of the mock battle is… the Black Eagle House!”

The spectators along the edge of the forest around them revealed themselves, cheering or begrudgingly clapping depending on the house. Caspar immediately bolted over the excitement plain to see in his eyes, “Guys, that was amazing! The way you took out Dedue was awesome!” He ran over to Edelgard, who was helping up Dimitri, a medic standing by to heal the boy's broken fingers, “And you two! Wow, you’re both pretty strong, huh? I could have sworn your weapons were gonna break.”

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I do have a tendency to break the practice weapons when I get carried away. Thankfully that didn’t happen this time or I would have been defeated even sooner.”

Claude and Hilda exited the small woods in the center, the archer slowly clapping, “Great work everyone! Real nice. You can bet I’m getting you back for that stunt you pulled, Professor.”

Byleth just shook her head, “I still can’t believe it actually worked, but I’m not complaining.”

Jeralt clasped his daughter on the shoulder, “Great work kiddo. See? Told ya you could do it.”

Byleth patted his hand, “Yeah, you did. Thanks, dad.”

Jeralt released her shoulder as Edelgard approached, her eyes bright with restrained joy, “Well, Byleth, we did it.”

“Yes we did,” The mercenary gently placed both her hands on Edelgard’s shoulders, “This may only be our first real challenge here, but I’m proud of you, Edelgard,” Byleth watched as Edelgard’s cheeks turned bright red, the girl suddenly finding everything except Byleth’s eyes very interesting.

“Thank you, my teacher. But we couldn’t have done it without you.”

The rest of her students joined around in a loose semi-circle, Hubert grunting, “I dare say we owe our victory to Lady Edelgard.”

Caspar lightly batted at the taller man’s shoulder, “What’re you talking about? She was just a soldier in this battle. An especially powerful soldier, sure, but the Professor is who brought you together for the win.”

Edelgard took a step forward, taking the spotlight off of Byleth, “Regardless, it may have been only a mock battle, but we defeated both houses masterfully. Take pride in this victory, everyone!”

“Yes, good job everyone,” Byleth allowed her lips to curve up in a small smile.

As the class began preparing for the trip back, Byleth took the opportunity to close in on Bernadetta, who was looking rather downtrodden.

"Bernadetta."

"AAHH! Professor! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get caught! It's just, Dedue is so quiet for someone so large and then he had that axe and-"

Byleth held up her hands in a placating gesture, "Bernadetta, please. I'm not here to scold you."

The young noble sniffled, "Y-you're not?"

"No, actually I was here to congratulate you. You did a wonderful job."

"B-but I was the only Black Eagle to be defeated!"

Byleth shook her head, "That was my fault. I shouldn't have left you back there with the Blue Lions who knew how far behind us. You're amazing with a bow, Bernadetta. I'm proud of you."

Bernadetta's eyes screwed shut as tears began to escape onto her cheeks, "Awww Professor! I-i- thank you!" The petite girl jumped forward, wrapping Byleth in a hug for a moment. Her anxiety seemed to return almost immediately, and she ran off with a stuttered apology. Byleth sighed, that girl certainly was difficult to keep around, but it looked like Byleth's praise did her good.

With that, she led her class on the short trip back to the monastery, her students cheering all the while.

* * *

The mock battle had been a very successful end to the month. Her class was in high spirits, and Byleth was having a much better time than she thought possible. Though that could all change soon, she’d been summoned to the audience chamber, which meant dealing with Seteth’s judgemental gaze again. Stepping through the doors, she was greeted by the sight of familiar white hair and red tights.

“Hello, princess.”

Edelgard sighed, “How many times must I tell you, you need not call me that. Edelgard will do just fine for you.”

Byleth swept her arm back in a dramatic bow, “Whatever you say, your highness.”

Edelgard narrowed her eyes at the woman, “Are you messing with me?”

The mercenary's eyes never changed from their deadpan expression, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Edelgard.”

The doors to the side offices boomed open, silencing any further talk as the Archbishop and Seteth came to a stop in front of the duo. Seteth handed Byleth a stack of paper, “Your mission this month will be to subdue some bandits. We believe they may be the ones that ambushed you all those nights ago. We haven’t been able to pinpoint their location, other than they seem to be remaining near Garreg Mach’s territory. There is a small village along the border of the Kingdom near the Red Canyon where you may be able to find out more.”

Byleth tilted her head questioningly, “You’re sending the students out to hunt dangerous bandits?”

“Yes. While also being part of their combat training, those affiliated with garreg Mach monastery also have a moral obligation to help those in need, and these bandits have not been travelling harmlessly.”

“Alright then. Guess we’d better prepare,” Byleth bowed, “Seteth, Lady Rhea.”

As the doors slammed shut, Byleth gestured for Edelgard to follow her, “You know, it may be easier to locate our targets than the church thinks. Despite them hiding in the wilderness somewhere.”

“What do you mean? Do you know something?”

Byleth didn’t answer, instead shouldering open the door to her father’s office, “Hey dad, guess what?”

Jeralt glanced up from his paperwork, “Hey, kid. Hey, princess. What is it?”

“We’ve been tasked with hunting some bandits.”

Jeralt raised his brow, Byleth usually didn’t come announcing something relatively trivial, “And?”

She tossed the small map Seteth had provided her onto the desk, “Therin Village. Is she still there?”

Jeralt’s features spread into a mischievous grin, “You may be on to something kid. I bet the church wasn’t expecting your contact. This mission’ll be a piece of cake.”

Edelgard looked between the parent and child duo, only growing more confused, “I’m sorry, what am I missing here?”

In response Byleth reached into an inner pocket of her coat, pulling out a small square of leather a bit bigger than the Professor’s hand, throwing it in front of the princess with a flick of her wrist, “How much do you know of Fódlans underworld?”

Edelgard’s eyes progressively widened as the realization dawned on her. Gently picking up the leather square she turned it over, letting out a small gasp what she found on the other side. Before her stood an intricate carving of a massive silver tree, the branches creating an elegant half circle of loops and curves, behind them stood a sphere within which stood what was obviously supposed to be Fódlan.

“Yggdrasil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bada bing bada boom, now that the mock battle is done I can start expanding what I do beyond the story seen in the game. First step? Byleth ends up giving the emperor-to-be a look into a part of Fodlan she'd only heard of.


	4. Here come the Mercs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth acquires some help with her class mission from her father's mercenaries. Edelgard continues to fail at her attempts to remain detatched from the mysterious blue-haired mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnggghhh tbh half the delay was figuring out names for new characters, lmao. I'm still relatively new at describing my own ocs so if there's something in that regard I could do better, feel free to let me know.

Edelgard stared at the father-daughter duo in amazement, "You mean to tell me it's not just a myth?"

Jeralt shrugged, "Surely you don't believe the things going on right in front of you is it, right?"

"I am not quite so naive as you seem to believe," her posture stiffened, "May I inquire as to how you came about such… valuable acquaintances?"

"Living life as a mercenary you're bound to come into contact with the less savory people of the world. Though that's not quite the case here. Many of these people can be more noble that you highborn types. No offense. But to answer your question, we were just in the wrong place at the right time,” he sighed at Edelgard’s unsatisfied frown, “That’s all I’m saying. Last I heard, yes, Anya's there. Should be a piece of cake finding those bandits, especially if they're in the area like the church says. Though I’m sure that Seteth knows exactly where they are, this little hunt is just another test. Take a squad with you just in case.”

Byleth nodded. "Thank you. Now we need to get the others ready."

"You go on ahead, I need to give Edelgard here a bit more info."

Byleth's eyes narrowed to a suspicious squint, "Sure."

"I'll give her back in one piece, now shoo."

"Alright", Byleth took off down the hall. Jeralt turned back to the princess, who was valiantly forcing a neutral expression, "I'll be frank, your highness. I don't trust you. My daughter has taken quite a shine to you and there’s nothing I can do about that. So instead I’ll say this; my gut says you’re up to something, but Byleth has never given her trust so readily to someone before, and so I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt for now. I can only pray you do not abuse the gift she has given you.”

Edelgard nodded, lips pursing in apprehension, _ shit, _ “I understand, Sir Eisner. I appreciate you telling me this. I… will endeavor to treat this gift with the respect it deserves.”

Jeralt huffed, “I suppose that’s all I can ask. Now you’d better get going before she starts worrying."

* * *

Edelgard let out a frustrated sigh as she turned the corner from Jeralt’s office. She was not liking how quickly she was growing closer to the professor. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be closer, oh how she very much did, but with what she had to do… well, it would only lead to pain. Once again she found herself mentally scolding her inability to keep distant from these people. It was with great regret that she fervently apologised to Jeralt for being unable to keep her word. Or believing she couldn't, at least. It seemed like the more effort she put into trying to remain distant the more she was drawn to the Professor. She paused as she approached one of the outer walls of the classrooms, gazing at the scenery nonchalantly. Within a minute, the shadows cast by the building looked to bend and warp before a figure seemed to ooze out of them, joining Edelgard by the wall as he checked their surroundings were clear of human presence.

“Hubert. The professor and her father are more well connected than we could have imagined.”

“How so?”

“They apparently have connections with the criminal network Yggdrasil.”

Hubert cocked an eyebrow, “So the organization does exist. With such a capacity for information at their disposal, we may be in grave danger."

Edelgard shook her head, “No, it seems like it was a happy accident and they’re not deeply ingrained at all. As long as suspicions are not aroused we… we will be okay. Though the Blade Breaker has been distrustful from the start.”

“Are you alright, Lady Edelgard? It is not like you to hesitate like that.”

“No, I'm not, Hubert. For reasons you know well, but also because I find it increasingly difficult to remain distant from our new professor. I don't understand it. But we both know we’re in too deep now to ever turn back. It must be done. However that cannot stop me from feeling some amount of regret. The professor seems to be a good person, but I do not know if she would ever side with us.”

“Agreed. It is regrettable, but necessary to stay detached. Remember that any ties here were always doomed to be temporary.”

With that, the duo continued on, heading towards the Black Eagle’s classroom where Byleth had undoubtedly collected everyone. A somber cloud smothering the snow-haired princess as she walked inside and locked gazes with joyful cobalt.

* * *

Edelgard hadn’t spent much time with the rest of Jeralt’s mercenaries. Even on the way to the monastery after their first meeting, the mercenaries took up rear guard while they and the Knights took more forward positions. Byleth had taken them to the military barracks, an extra hall a bit separated from the monastery proper where the mercenaries tended to hang out. She hadn’t really ever taken a good look at the place. As the doors swung open she noted it was laid out like a bigger mess hall, just with a lower roof. Off to her left, support pillars left the wall open to a courtyard where some of the mercenaries were having combat practice. At the opposite end along the right hand wall was what appeared to be a bar and kitchen, with about a dozen circular tables laid out in the area in front of it. The longer rectangular tables she was used to took the remaining space, with a good ten meter gap in between the two sets of long tables where a few of the mercenaries had taken up positions against the wall, musical instruments in hand. It gave Edelgard the impression of a tavern rather than a knights hall. The instant Byleth stepped through the doors with her students, the mercenaries closest raised their hands in a cheer. Byleth swung her hand in a flippant wave. After having taken a moment to observe the room, she beckoned her students along as she made a beeline for one of the circular tables scattered along one end of the hall. Luckily the place was big enough it wasn’t too crowded, or they would never have gotten Bernadetta in. Edelgard took pity on the girl as she spied the look in her eyes that always came before she bolted.

“Bernadetta.”

“Eek! W-what? I’m sorry, I’m just getting in the way, aren’t I?!”

With a soft smile the princess held out her arm, “If it’ll make you feel better, you can hold on to me and stay back a bit.”

“U-um, are you sure? I-i don’t want to be a bother! Oh, useless! This is why everyone hates you, Bernie!” The girl grabbed at her hair as her paranoia began taking over once again.

Edelgard was making a valiant effort to hide her exasperation with the girl, “Bernadetta please, just try it while we're here doing whatever it is the Professor is here to do.”

With shaking hands, the tiny noble latched onto the crook of her elbow, the princess holding her arm back a bit to make it easier for Bernadetta to shield herself from the mercenaries in front of them. The other students surrounding them as Edelgard slowed to stay within the group. What was she doing? She was supposed to be keeping her distance. Yet she couldn’t help but want to soothe Bernadetta’s worries when her anxiety flared up. She barely knew the girl! Though at least she wasn’t having to keep a handle on the rest of the group as much. Dorothea was dragging Caspar along by the ear, probably to keep him from jumping into one of the courtyard fights. Hubert was stuck listening to Ferdinand complain about all the noise, looking like he was ready to blast the man into next week. Linhardt was barely staying on his feet, eyes drooping and looking as disinterested in the goings on as he usually did, while Petra was at the front of the group with the professor, eagerly taking in the sights and foreign games the mercenaries were playing at the tables. Once Byleth came to a halt at her destination, Edelgard was able to shuffle Bernadetta forwards with her a bit so she was only half an arms length behind, much to Bernadetta’s dismay, the girl pulling Edelgard’s arm to her back as she hid fully behind the princess, clutching her arm all the while.

Byleth slapped a hand onto the shoulder of the merc directly in front of her, the man immediately twisting around with a bright smile, “Hey, squirt! Haven’t seen you in a while! How’s the teaching gig going? Those kids run you out already?”

Byleth propped herself on her elbow using the man’s shoulder, her amusement visible only by the twinkle in her eyes, “Not quite, we’re heading into Kingdom territory tomorrow, the church wants us to hunt some bandits. Possibly the same group that got us landed here in the first place.”

“Ah! So you came to your pal Al to come help you out, huh?”

“Something like that. I’m supposed to notify the Knights when I find the bandits and wait for them to show up. I figured I’d eliminate the wait by taking your squad with.”

“Smart girl! Lets get talking somewhere a bit quieter, shall we?”

* * *

During the short walk to one of the overhangs surrounding the courtyard Edelgard took the opportunity to study the man. Short windswept hair topped his head, cut just short enough that it wouldn’t fall into his eyes. At first she thought his hair was black, but as the sun coming between the pillars hit it, she realized it was merely an extremely dark brown. She assumed he was Almyran, judging by his tawny brown skin, just a few shades lighter than Claude. Though his eyes were an intense silver she had never seen before instead of the emerald green or brown usually sported by the desert warriors. She couldn’t quite place his accent, he tended to roll his r’s, something Edelgard had never actually heard much of before. His more rounded and clean-shaven features gave him a younger appearance, though he seemed at least a bit older than the Professor. His baggy casual clothes belied a body honed by countless battles, something evident by the way he carried himself as he moved. Coiled, ready to spring into action at all times despite the laid back aura he gave off. They finally came to a stop about halfway down the side, Al leaning back against a pillar.

“So, Byleth, how much you think you’ll need? Just us? Two squads? I’m sure Lyria wouldn’t mind dragging her guys along.”

“No, the bandits weren’t that tough last time. I’m confident it’ll be a piece of cake with your help. More importantly,” She swept her arm back to the more elegantly dressed students behind her, “These are my students. From the Adrestian Empire.”

Edelgard took the cue, gently excusing herself from Bernadetta’s grasp as she stepped forwards, “I am the house leader, Edelgard von Hresvelg. Heir-apparent to the Adrestian Empire.”

Al cocked a brow, a playful smirk upon his features, “Oh damn, Jeralt told me you’d landed yourself a princess, squirt. Didn’t really believe him until now though.”

The Professor rolled her eyes, playfully batting him on the shoulder, “Oh shut up,” She gestured at whoever had placed themselves behind Edelgard, “Next we have-”

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir! Legitimate son of the Imperial Prime Minister!” Ah, so that was why she suddenly felt the urge to punch something.

Byleth quickly went through the group, pointing at each individual to cue an introduction, “Caspar von Bergliez, pleased to meetcha!”

“Dorothea Arnault, a pleasure.”

“Hubert von Vestra, aide to her royal highness.”

“I am called Petra!”

Al took in the students once more, “Wait, wasn’t there one more?”

Byleth nodded, “She’s a bit iffy around strangers. Her name’s Bernadetta, there behind Dorothea,” She gestured towards the songstress as the archer let out a squeak and ducked further behind her new shield.

“Ah, I see, no biggie. Hello all, we’ll have plenty of opportunities to talk more in the coming days, but for now; I am Alejandro Rodríguez, though most just call me Al because you Fódlaners are lazy,” He threw out a flippant wave and chuckled , “And before anyone asks, no, I am not related to fancy pants Lord Rodrigue of Faerghus.”

Hubert remained unamused, “I don’t think any of us were going to ask.”

“But you might have! Better safe than sorry!” He turned back to Byleth, “Where we meeting ya tomorrow?”

“Just meet us at the main gate of the monastery, we’ll be leaving at dawn,” Byleth ran her gaze over her students, her blank eyes leaving no room for compromise as she beheld the dismayed faces of her students, specifically Linhardt, “I know it sucks, but despite being relatively close it’ll still take us around a day to get where we need to go,” she cut off, shooting at Al, “We’re going to Therin Village, by the way,” before returning to the students, “so we need to set out early so we can hopefully set up camp in the outskirts. A group like ours will only draw attention if we all stroll into the village.”

At their reluctant nods, a small smile of satisfaction flitted across her lips, “Alright, you get free time for the rest of the day. Make sure to get enough rest tonight. We’ll meet at the main gate in the morning, I’ll be personally making sure you’re all up. Tomorrow, we hunt some bandits.”

* * *

As usual, Byleth awoke shortly before the sun had even begun to peak over the Horizon. Throwing on her usual outfit with practiced ease, she began her mission of making sure all her students were awake and ready to go by the time Garreg Mach’s bells began their daily ringing. First stop was Dorothea and Bernadetta, who were situated in adjacent rooms on the first floor.

Approaching the songstress’s room, she cast a quick spell on the door muffling sound on her side by magically projecting it outward into Dorothea’s room instead. The result was a knock much louder than what the Professor’s gentle rap should have made. It was a lot easier to manage than the lightning bolt she accidentally sent into the ceiling the other day. Within moments she heard a muffled, “H-huh? Oh, Professor, is it that time already? Ugh…”

Byleth allowed herself a satisfied nod. Dispelling her magic so as to not yell at the poor girl, “Yeah, rise and shine, Miss Arnault.”

Byleth honestly wasn’t sure how she was gonna get Bernadetta up if the girl was a heavy sleeper. She didn’t want to give her a heart attack first thing in the morning. Figuring it’d be best just to go the quiet route, she gently gave a few sharp raps on the girl’s door. The Professor released a sigh of relief as a quiet squeak came from inside, “Eek! I-I’m up, Professor, I’m up!”

Byleth was pleasantly surprised to see Petra up and prepped in front of her door. The girl making a comment about the hunting parties in Brigid leaving at similar hours.

She made her way up to the second story dorms, giving a polite nod to the young Almyran boy, Cyril, as he went about his first chores for the day. First came Edelgard. She had barely finished casting her spell when the door swung open, a fully dressed Edelgard appearing in the doorway, a yawn forcing her jaw wide open.

“My apologies for that, Professor.”

“No worries. I honestly wasn’t expecting you to be up already.”

The princess shrugged, “I’ve always been able to wake myself up when I need to, somehow. And I’ve been up early enough that I have a good sense for the time you usually get up and about.”

Byleth blinked, “Oh, alright. Is Hubert up, too? I’d rather not get blasted.”

“I have no doubt he would be standing guard over my door if he was,” she said.

“Alright then,” in a near exact repeat of Edelgard, she had just swung her arm to knock when the door opened, Byleth managing to stop her knuckles mere centimeters from Hubert’s face. Her expression unchanging, she pulled her arm down, “Good morning, Hubert. Nice to see you awake on time, good job.”

He brushed past in his usual brusque manner, “I would not be a very good servant if I slept while my Lady got up and about now would I?”

She continued on down, giving Caspar the same treatment as Dorothea. Soon after her knock blasted into the room there was a muffled thump, Caspar's tired voice floating through the door, "Ooowwwww… I'm up, I'm up!"

Shaking her head in amusement, she continued. Ferdinand was much the same, responding to her knock with a weary groan and affirmation that he was awake.

Linhardt, however, was proving difficult. After amplifying her knocks as much as she dared, she finally gave up. Taking a few steps back, she lowered her shoulder and charged. With a deafening crack, the lock snapped and the door flew open. Face as blank as ever, Byleth approached the still sleeping noble and gently shook his shoulder, “Linhardt. Time to wake up.”

“Ugh,” the mage blinked, chasing away sleep, “Did you have to break my door? I was awake.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Yell, first thing in the morning? That’s way too much work.”

Byleth sighed, “Alright. Well please get up, I want to leave within the next two hours. Please, Linhardt. I know you don’t like things you’re not currently interested in, but these missions are important and I need you to at least be physically present while you’re under my tutelage.”

“Alright alright, already,” He shuffled himself to the edge of his bed, “I get it, I’ll be there professor.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

As she returned down the hall, she met back up with Edelgard, who was now joined by von Vestra himself. As she approached, he adopted a rather sinister grin, “Professor. I trust you didn't attempt to assault any more of your students?"

"What? Why would I do that?" The professor tilted her head, apparently genuinely confused by Hubert's joke, "Let's go."

* * *

Once the professor was headed down the stairs, Edelgard side-eyed her companion, "Hubert, must you attempt to antagonize her first thing in the morning?"

"She is a distraction until she proves herself otherwise useful."

"And trying to rile her up is proving that how?"

"Oh, that's more just a bit of fun. It would be interesting to see what it takes to get more than a blank stare on that face."

Edelgard huffed, "Just don't overdo it. We're stuck here for a while after all. We wouldn't want her hating you."

"We, hm?" The mage scowled, "I think this sentiment is more of a _you_, Lady Edelgard. You are growing far too attached far too quickly."

Edelgard mentally reprimanded herself for letting the conversation turn to this topic once more, "I don't know what you're talking about, Hubert. We simply don't need to make more enemies right now."

"As you say, Lady Edelgard."

It was obvious Hubert didn't want to let it go, but he also wasn't about to question her. This was one of those times she was grateful for the "unquestioning" part if his loyalty. In silence, they made their way outside. There they waited as the rest of the Black Eagles slowly trickled out of their dorms. Bags slung over slumped shoulders, she led the way to the meeting point.

As they approached the gates, Edelgard spied their Professor waiting alongside Alejandro and four unknown mercenaries all geared up. Alejandro sent the students a jaunty wave, he seemed way too cheerful so early in the morning.

Byleth looked… almost sheepish as she approached the princess, “So… I miscounted the number of horses I requisitioned from the stables and it’s too late to correct it now, so… someone has to… ride with me.”

Edelgard watched as Ferdinand’s mouth immediately opened, the thought of the boy using the ride as an opportunity to talk himself up twisting at her gut. She was _not_ going to let von Aegir ruin the morning for the professor with his incessant babbling. So, of course, she did the only logical thing, “I would be honored, professor,” she added a shallow bow for good measure, internally smirking at Ferdinand’s pout. She ignored Hubert’s raised eyebrow as she began attaching her things to Byleth’s half empty saddlebag while the the professor showed the others to their mounts. 

Before setting out, Alejandro gathered them together, gesturing to his companions, “By the way, these fine people here are my squad. Say hello to Bo, Natasha, Agni, and Verin.”

Edelgard took a moment to scrutinize their new travelling companions. Bo was broader shouldered than Alejandro, though not as tall, coming to about the man’s eyes. He was currently the only person Edelgard had ever seen to have skin darker than Dedue’s, a rich umber brown. He wore the cloth of a Myrmidon, yet she could spy magical tomes peeking out of the bag resting on his hip. His hair was also strange to her. She had only heard dreadlocks described in books before. Bo had his pulled back into a ponytail. His face sharper compared to Alejandro, it gave him an intimidating but handsome appearance.

Natasha had a head of light oak brown hair pulled over her left shoulder in a loose braid, ending just past her collarbone. Her eyes a startling Icy Blue. If Edelgard was honest, she much preferred the warmer tones of Byleth’s cobalt. Too bad she refused to be honest with herself. She was outfitted with light leather armor underneath a drab cloak. She surely used a more agile fighting style, multiple throwing knives adorning her belt along with her sword. Various pouches claimed her belt’s remaining space. Her olive skin proof of her Dagdan ancestry.

Agni was a mountain of a man, at least a couple inches above that masked professor, Jeritza, who already towered over most others in the Monastery. His pale skin tanned from his constant work in the sun. He had flowing chestnut brown hair ending just past his shoulder blades, the hair around his face tied back away from his eyes. His beard well kempt, three small braids held by intricately carved cylindrical clasps adorned it: one in the center, the other two an equal distance up his jaw. All in all, it gave him an older more rugged appearance than his companions. His angular face seemed to Edelgard rather intimidating, yet there was also a kindness to be found there. She couldn’t help but wonder where Jeralt had managed to find such a variety of people. His armor consisted of a steel breastplate covering his front and back with bracers and shoulder guards along his arms and simple steel shin guards. Overall, the most armored of the group. He also carried the greatest variety of physical weapons. With both a sword and a hand axe strapped to his waist, he also had a javelin and a Killer Lance across his back. The Killer Lance was easily the most eye catching. So dubbed Killer weapons were a rarity to see in Fódlan and were exceptionally deadly, if easy to break if handled incorrectly. Agni must be an extremely skilled individual to have one as a main weapon.

Last but not least was Verin, who seemed to be another Almyran. Her skin a rich oak brown, with pitch black hair pulled back with small braids on either side of her head flowing back along with the loose hair to where it was tied to hold the rest of the hair in place. Her eyes were such a deep brown they appeared almost black until the light caught them in just the right way. She had a similar outfit to Natasha, the difference being the short cape that extended to conceal her entire right arm and shoulder with the side over her left was cut short, only coming down to her upper bicep. Her exposed left was covered in steel armor similar to Agni. Dual short swords rested at her sides and a longbow was hung across her back. Edelgard had thought Almyrans in Fódlan were supposed to be a rarity, yet since coming to the academy she had seen more of the desert dwellers than she had in all of her previous 17 years of living. Not that she minded, she had been looking to educate herself on Almyran culture if given the chance to converse. She needed to if she ever hoped to eventually forge better relations between their nations.

All four raised their hands in the same jaunty salute she’d seen Jeralt and the professor give each other. She’d have to ask about that, was that something with those close the the Blade Breaker? She shook herself out of her thoughts, returning their salute with a bow, the others returning their own greetings. Ferdinand of course couldn’t help but begin loudly exclaiming how excited he was to see the famed Jeralt’s Mercenaries in action. Edelgard forced herself to take in a deep, steady breath as they began mounting up. It would do no one any good if she throttled Ferdinand before the mission even started.

* * *

Byleth was dying inside. A few hours into the trip and she was acutely aware of Edelgard’s snoozing head on her back. And especially the arms wrapped around her waist. It was still early, and they were in no rush so they were traveling at a slow trot. She felt a bit guilty for forcing her students up so early, having spied more than a few yawns and drooping heads. She couldn’t blame them. While she could get up so early due to years of habit, she was in no way a morning person and had to brute force herself awake more often than not. Those hours before the sun she mostly spent stretching, drinking some tea or going for a quick jog. Anything to wake herself up. So when she felt a pair of muscled arms circle her waist and a weight settle in between her shoulder blades she froze. Carefully adjusting herself to provide a better cushion, she adamantly kept her gaze forward, her stare blazing a hole into the path ahead. The slight dusting of red across her cheeks unnoticeable by nearly all. Unfortunately for her, Alejandro had known her since she was a child and was well versed in reading the stone faced mercenary. Edelgard’s breathing took only a few minutes to even out, giving him the opening he was waiting for.

“You know, kid,” He chuckled quietly, “When Jeralt was complaining about how bad you’d got it for some girl I didn’t believe it. But I do believe I spy a blush on those cheeks of yours, who would've thought?” He grinned as the woman quickly snapped her head to the side, suddenly finding the trees on the side of the road extremely interesting, “Kid. Byleth, I’m just teasing. But really? A princess? You show us normal folk up on the battlefield, now you’re showing us up in love as well.”

Byleth turned back to the man, face back to it’s usually emotionless mask, color gone from her cheeks, “It’s not like that. I mean, yes. I won’t deny she's rather beautiful. And… she’s quite strong and confident and , uhhhh…” her voice trailed off as she caught Alejandro’s amused look at her rambling, “Is this what a… crush.. feels like?,” Byleth tilted her head curiously, “I’ve never felt like this talking about someone else before. It's... warm."

Alejandro snorted, shaking his head in fond exasperation, “You're hopeless kid. Though I should get you talking about your feelings more often, I haven’t heard you talk this much at once in nearly a decade.”

Byleth immediately pressed her lips into a line, narrowing her eyes at her companion before pulling her horse back towards the other students.

Alejandro couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright, I see how it is. Nice talking with ya, squirt!"

Byleth pulled back next to Ferdinand, who was riding next to Hubert. The mage of course, remained as close to Edelgard- and therefore Byleth- as possible, resulting in a tense silence with the redhead noble. Slipping between them, she gave each a nod, extremely aware of the looks they gave the sleeping princess pressed into her back, "Hubert. Ferdinand. How are things?"

Ferdinand responded with a mighty yawn, "I am… extremely tired. I understand the logic behind our early departure, but it is a bit much. Even for a noble like me."

"Sorry about that. We'll stop to eat soon, you can take a quick nap then."

“Say, professor, how much do you know of the Empire? If you are to be our teacher, you simply must know the relation between our noble houses!”

“Not much, even though most of our jobs were there or the Alliance.”

“I would be more than happy to inform you, if you do not mind.”

She shrugged, “Sure.”

“We shall begin with my family, house Aegir produces the Empire’s proud Prime Ministers! My father, Duke Aegir, is the current Prime Minister.”

Hubert scoffed, “Proud is an understatement.”

Annoyance quickly flashed across Ferdiand’s face before he could reign it in, “Then you have Hubert’s father, Marquis Vestra, Minister of the Imperial Household. Bernadetta’s father, Count Varley, the Minister of Religious Affairs. Caspar’s father, Count Bergliez, the Minister of Military Affairs. And finally Linhardt’s father, Count Hevring, is Minister of Civilian Affairs.”

Byleth nodded as she took this in, “So you’re all raised to fulfill a certain role within the Empire?”

“Precisely.”

“Honestly I’m against letting one family have full control over something like that. When no one else holds any power it makes it too easy for them to abuse the power they have over those under them. You seem like a good man, Ferdinand, but I will never like nobility as a societal class.”

Ferdinand straightened up at the now familiar tone of voice his professor took on when lecturing, “Your grievances are not misplaced… but the people need leaders! The environment provided within noble houses shapes us to be the best we can be for the responsibility of leading the masses!”

Byleth sighed, “I suppose I see your point. This is simply my perspective, though as days go by I'm learning I didn't know nearly as much as I thought. It does seem rather... inflexible, though.”

Ferdinand nodded, "You are not wrong. Though rare there have been times in the past where a house lost its head and had no heirs suitable to take up mantle of Minister just yet. It is always chaos, as the minister _must_ come from one of those main seven houses."

"You are aware of the shortcomings with how your station is handled," Byleth nodded to the boy, "That's good, it means you will be able to account for them when it is your turn to lead."

Ferdinand dramatically flipped his hair back, “I will not let you down, Professor! You shall see, I will surpass even Edelgard!”

Byleth gave his shoulder a pat before moving back to the middle, “I look forward to seeing what you’ve got.”

With those final words, she took her mount back to the front of the group, stopping several meters ahead of Alejandro. She hadn’t been expecting to talk that much, and hadn’t expected to get into that conversation to begin with. If she could help it, the next hour or so would have zero interaction besides Edelgard considering she was trapped on the horse with Byleth. Now she felt that usual drained feeling she got from too much social interaction at once. The crisp late morning air telling her they were nearing Faerghus’s border. It was a refreshing feeling, she was getting rather warm with Edelgard pressed against her. 

_ “So, what is your plan anyways?” _ As usual, Byleth started a bit when Sothis’s voice cut through her mind, _ “You do have a plan right? I have not seen any thoughts about this mysterious contact of yours other than her name _.”

_ “Yeah, I get her to do the work locating the bandits and then we go and take them out immediately. No waiting for a messenger bird to get back to Garreg Mach and then waiting another day or so for the knights to show up.” _

_ “You only brought 6 extra people, surely you’ll need more, with your students being as inexperienced as they are.” _

_ “No. Alejandro and his squad could clear them out by themselves, they are incredibly strong and have worked together for nearly 8 years now. With their support, these bandits will be no problem.” _

_ “Huh, if you speak the truth, I will look forward to seeing them in action.” _

Byleth’s eyes shot open as Sothis materialized in the air next to her, dropping her voice to a frantic whisper, “What are you doing?!”

“_Oh don’t worry yourself, you’re the only one who can see me. And there’s no need to speak aloud, I can still hear your mind. Unless you want people to think you’re crazy.” _

Sothis’s lips drew back in a devilish smile, doing nothing to ease Byleth’s tensions, “_So, are you enjoying your little ride with the princess? Actually, don’t answer, I could feel your thoughts start scrambling as soon as she rested against you.” _

“_I don’t know what you’re talking about. I get nervous being touched by anyone that I don’t know very well.” _

_ “Yes, I’m sure that’s it,” _ There was a rustle of cloth behind the mercenary, _ “Oh look, she’s waking up. I’ll leave you two to it, then!” _With a giggle, the girl vanished.

Byleth tensed up once more as the comforting pressure of Edelgard's head left her back, "Enjoy your nap, your majesty?"

"It was not as uncomfortable as I thought. How long was I asleep?

"A few hours. You missed a talk with Ferdinand."

Byleth could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from Edelgard's voice, "Oh, how unfortunate."

"In any case, we'll take a break soon for some food. I know I rushed you all out without a proper breakfast."

"That sounds splendid, Professor."

* * *

The trip had remained uneventful, thankfully. Ferdinand was more tired than previously thought and Byleth had been unable to rouse him. That is, until Caspar bodily lifted the man and threw him back onto his horse. Byleth was fairly sure nobody enjoyed the sight of the startled man flailing frantically while sideways on his saddle more than Hubert. Byleth used the remainder of the trip to go down the line and have a talk with her students she hadn’t gotten to yet. To her surprise, she learned Dorothea had been part of the same opera company as Manuela, gaining her fair share of fame before coming to Garreg Mach. Bernadetta she couldn’t get much out of. She had been hoping to learn what made the girl so skittish, but had no luck. Though she supposed that should come as no surprise, she was still a relative stranger to these people. Byleth simply assured the poor girl she wouldn’t be put on the front lines any time soon. Petra managed to rope the professor into another long conversation-or what counted as one for her- about the cultures of Fódlan and it’s weapons. Edelgard shouldered some of the conversation, perhaps knowing Byleth usually prefers to avoid too much talking, though weapons were something Byleth was always happy to talk about. Caspar was content with a few pointers on his more head on fighting style, something Byleth planned to instruct him on later anyways. She gained more details about crests from Linhardt, politely declining his request for some of her blood to study for a crest. 

Satisfied that she was not neglecting her students, she returned to her spot next to Alejandro at the front. Which turned out to be a mistake.

* * *

“I was wondering something, Alejandro. How long have you known the professor?”

Edelgard felt the professor tense under her hand, which she had quickly placed on the mercenary’s shoulder upon waking and realizing how tightly she had been holding the woman. She kept her focus on the other merc as he stroked his chin in thought.

“Most of her life, I suppose. Jeralt picked me up when I was six, she was barely old enough to talk, something about looking too sad for him to leave me on the side of the road like that,” Alejandro laughed, “Despite his odd way of thinking, I’m forever grateful to him. I’ve had a great time in this company. And I got to see our adorable professor here grow up. Ever the stoic one, even as a kid. I’ve never seen the squirt cry! And she was getting banged up constantly. An adventurous one, that kid.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow at the man, “Al, do you always spout crap about my childhood to people you barely know?”

He barked out another laugh, “Ha! Nah, I know you, so I only do it with the girls.”

Edelgard latched on to this interesting tidbit. Only the girls? For a reason she couldn’t quite place, this knowledge made her feel strangely satisfied.

Byleth made an annoyed sound and returned to watching the road.

Al leaned conspirationally towards Edelgard, his voice a mock whisper as he wiggled his eyebrows, “Don’t mind the killjoy here, she loves me. I give people her endearing childhood backstory because she refuses to say more than a couple sentences. If you’re lucky.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle as Byleth lightly smacked her fellow mercenary in the forehead without looking, “Don’t worry, Professor. I won’t pry.”

“See, Al? At least Edelgard’s nice to me.”

“Aahh, you two are just no fun. I have plenty of embarrassing stories if you ever want to hear them, princess.”

Edelgard had to admit, she really wanted to hear what the professor was like before coming to the academy. But she also was unsure if Byleth genuinely disliked Alejandro being open about it like that, so she forced herself to reign in her curiosity. She didn’t normally care what other people’s opinions of her were, but the thought of Byleth disliking her was… uncomfortable. Byleth suddenly raised her fist so her forearm was perpendicular to her shoulder. A signal.

“We’re nearly there, time to get off the road. There’s a clearing where we can camp this way.”

* * *

The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky as they prepared the camp. Edelgard was glad for the opportunity to get off the horse. She let out a groan as she stretched her legs, attempting to shake the stiffness out of them. Byleth informed them that she would only be taking one or two of them with her into town to gather information. Considering what she and Jeralt had told her, Edelgard assumed she would be one of those picked, quickening her pace to make sure her tent was set up and her things were secured inside before sundown. Verin had taken Petra with her to hunt in the surrounding woods for something more substantial than the military rations the mercenaries always carried with them. Hubert, of course, had managed to finish before her and was now assisting with the last touch ups, going around and making sure her tent was standing absolutely perfectly. Ferdinand, Caspar, Byleth, and Bo had dragged some fallen logs to the center of camp for the eventual fire and cooking that would be done tonight. Natasha and Agni were patrolling the perimeter, they were close to town, but not so close that bandits would not approach. Edelgard was fairly certain Linhardt was already asleep inside his tent. 

“Oh, Edie, there you are!”

Edelgard and Hubert straightened as Dorothea joyfully stepped up to them, “Hello, Dorothea. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Edie, I assure you. Anyways, I heard the professor is taking a couple of us into town. I assume as house leader you’ll be one of those chosen and if mayybbeeee you’ll put in a good word for me? It’s been rare to get an opportunity to spend time with both you _ and _ the professor.”

“It has been a while since we have been able to, yes. However we _ are _ here on business. I trust the professor to choose the right people for the job.”

“Aw, yeah you’re right. Can’t blame a girl for trying though!”

Edelgard felt her chest tighten at the disappointed look on her new friend’s face, she couldn’t let this stand, “Though, when we get back to Garreg Mach, I would not be opposed to… spending some time together. When you have time.”

Dorothea clasped Edelgard’s hands delightedly, “Oh Edie, I always have time for you! Don’t worry, I’ll rope the professor into it for you, too,” The songstress gave her a wink as she spun and walked off, ignoring the princess’s protests that it was unnecessary. Edelgard dared to look toward Hubert, only to see his eyebrow raised in curiosity and- most likely- more than a little disapproval, “I… just drop it, Hubert.”

“As you wish, Lady Edelgard.”

* * *

Byleth was not happy. Getting the information she wanted meant walking into the village’s tavern. The tavern meant lots of people. Tavern in a small rural village meant everyone knew everyone and any stranger would stick out like a sore thumb. Byleth really didn’t like being the center of attention like that, but it was necessary. She had a contact to find. She checked that the bag of coin was still attached to her belt, the weight a small comfort against her palm. It’d be a shame if she turned up to an information broker without any money. Especially ones that demanded as high a price as the ones from Yggdrasil. Normally Byleth wouldn’t use the organization as a primary source for information, but there was more she wanted to know than just the location of some bandits. Her father was extremely distrustful of Rhea. She wanted to know why. And with enough gold, she would have her answers.

No one could hide from Yggdrasil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna get more action next chapter, along with finally meeting this contact Byleth's searching for. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Things get Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and crew track down the bandits. As most the students' first battle, she is rightfully worried. All she could do is pray nothing went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this is out late. Writers block and a crippling lack of motivation is a bitch, sorry y'all. But I did it finally, so yay!

Darkness had fallen. The campfire crackled as what remained of the deer Petra and Verin had bagged was quickly gobbled up by a very hungry Caspar. The group was gathered around, now simply enjoying the protection against the cold of the night that the fire provided. Edelgard shivered and scooted as close as she could without falling off of the log she was on. Growing up in the Empire in the south, she’d never much liked the cold. Besides that, cold brought up… memories. Ones she would never forget, but would rather not be brought to the forefront of her thoughts. The flames were suddenly cut from her vision as a heavy cloth fell over her head. Lifting it off, she spun to reprimand whoever was throwing their clothes around only to come face to face with the Professor. The sharp words died in her throat as she beheld the firelight dancing in her eyes, like twin suns. Captivating, was the word that came to her mind.

"Professor?"

"It's time to head into town. Don't want them seeing your fancy clothes just yet. And if you feel it necessary, the hood can hide your hair."

Edelgard frowned. Her hair _ was _ rather distinctive. Anyone who had seen her in the Empire would immediately know who she was. With a sigh, she got to her feet, undoing the purple ribbons tied to the sides of her head and re-tying her hair back into a neat bun. Pulling the cloak and hood tight to ward off the cold, she queried, “So, who else are you bringing with? I assume I am coming because of what you and Jeralt revealed to me.”

Byleth nodded as they began walking through camp, “There is that logical part of it. But I also just want you along.”

For whatever reason, that thought warmed Edelgard more than the fire ever did.

“To answer your question, I’m also bringing Verin.”

As they approached the edge of camp, Byleth was stopped by Hubert once again melting out of the shadows, “Professor, I must have missed your invitation on this journey. As you know, it is my duty to protect Lady Edelgard wherever she goes.”

A new voice sounded from behind the mage, deep and gruff, “Listen, grease boy. If Captain Jr. didn’t come get you herself, you’re not coming.”

Verin, Edelgard assumed. While she wasn’t fond of someone speaking to her friend like that, she couldn’t deny the flash of shock that crossed Hubert’s face was rather comical.

“I beg your pardon?”

Verin brushed past and stopped on Byleth’s flank not occupied by Edelgard, “You heard me. We’re more than capable of defending one princess in some backwater town. You should use this time to rest so you can better protect her when some of the finest swordswomen in Fódlan aren’t here. From what Eisner’s told me, she’s no slouch in combat either. Give it a break.”

Hubert locked eyes with his charge. At the slight shake of her head, he acquiesced, though obviously still extremely reluctant. Edelgard sighed to herself, she did want Hubert along, but she wasn’t about to argue with the two older women. They seemed stubborn enough that it would get her nowhere.

The journey into town was rather quick, only about fifteen minutes of walking once they had gotten back to the road. The gate was cracked and the double doors askew on their hinges, the bandit’s handiwork, no doubt. The usual guards one would expect were nowhere to be seen. As they stepped through into town, she felt a pat on her back, “Keep your guard up, Edelgard.”

She nodded to her professor, pulling the hood a bit tighter. The atmosphere of this place was… heavy. She swore she could feel eyes on her as the trio made their way to the center of town. While still bright with candle lights and lanterns, the normal warm feeling of a town was drowned out by the sight of smashed windows. Doors that only stayed closed because they were chained to the wall, barely hanging on by one hinge. She had heard about how bad the bandit problem could be in Faerghus, but to see it was… something else. These people were terrified. She could see it in their eyes as they stared the strangers in their midst. Though curiously, it was Verin and herself they seemed worried about. If anything, Byleth received looks of hope. From the way the Professor talked, she had thought she’d be just as much of a stranger.

The cacophony of voices, laughter, and clinking of drinks that signaled a tavern met her ears as they approached the center of town.

Edelgard looked the rectangular building up and down. It was decently big, with two stories, taking up at least three storefronts worth of space across. Plenty of room for the whole town. Great, "The Prancing Pegasus?"

Byleth nodded, "We have to go inside, unfortunately."

Verin snorted, "Come now, Eisner, you did fine last time, you got this."

Byleth's gaze flicked to the taller woman before refocusing on the tavern, "I do fine, yes. That doesn't stop me from being anxious," Before either of them could respond, the professor strode inside, barely stopping to open the door properly.

Edelgard shot a curious look to the archer next to her, "She's anxious?"

"Oh yeah, she's terrified of being in the spotlight. You can tell by her mannerisms. Her hands almost never stay still when she's like this."

So even the ever stoic professor has her tells. Edelgard felt rather pleased at this new information. It made the professor seem more human. Though at the same time, the princess was scolding herself for being glad at the new info. She kept telling herself to keep her distance, yet she couldn't deny the warmth that blossomed every time she learned new information about the mysterious mercenary.

Verin's gesture to follow her inside pulled her from such thoughts. Without the barrier formed by the door, her ears were assaulted by the unfiltered chaos of the busy tavern. It would seem that despite the bandit attacks, the populace was still intent of having a good time when they could. Though she didn't see the allure of drink, she couldn't fault these people for wanting to relax. Byleth was waiting just inside the door. Now that she was aware, she took notice of the way Byleth's fingers played with the long sleeves of her coat. Scrunching, twisting, and pulling at the edges as she surveyed the room, probably attempting to ignore the wary stares of the patrons. Edelgard took her place at Byleth's side, amethyst meeting cobalt. In the moment their eyes met, the princess couldn't help but get lost in the shining sea of blue, the candlelight of the tavern sparkling oh so joyously within. Byleth, seemingly reassured as Verin joined them as well, quickly moved through the crowds to the bar at the other end of the room. The trio took a seat on the barstools as some of the villagers moved away. The bartender was of decent size, roughly a few inches taller than Byleth, the same as Verin. 

His narrow eyes darkened as he spied the strangers. He eyed Verin and her especially warily before he seemed to recognize Byleth and his face lit up, "Aha! You're back! From Jeralt's Mercenaries, correct?"

Byleth nodded, "Hello again, Lee."

The man grinned, "I knew it! I'd recognize that deadpan expression anywhere. So, how can I help you?"

Edelgard had to stifle her surprise as Byleth set multiple gold coins on the bar and quietly said, "The hunger for knowledge is satiated only through the branches of the Great Tree."

"Ah, you're here for her. Upstairs, in the back."

Byleth thanked the man as he grabbed his payment and the trio moved to follow his directions.

The second floor was pretty much the same as the first, only lacking the bar and with dimmer lighting, which made for a much more private feeling environment. Byleth nonchalantly made her way towards the back of the room, weaving through the chairs with the same fluid grace with which she wove through the battlefield. With how dark it was up here, Edelgard was rather proud she only stumbled over something once. Byleth came to a stop on the far corner in front of a rounded table hidden in the shadows. Edelgard’s eyes were still adjusting to the lack of light, but she could just make out the shape of the person sitting there, dirty boots propped up on the table next to a pint. Byleth rapped her knuckles on the table.

Edelgard had barely registered a blur of movement before there was a flash of steel and a throwing knife flew from the shadows. Before her arm had finished darting to the axe hidden in her cloak, Byleth had simply leaned her head to the side and brought her hand up to catch the knife between her fingers in the space her face had occupied moments before. The princess’s eyes widened in shock, she had never seen the professor move so fast before.

Byleth spoke calmly, like nothing had happened, as she twirled the knife in her fingers, “Anya you really should know better than to attack potential clients.”

The shadows laughed, “I just wanted to make sure you were on your toes. You know I like seeing you show off.”

“I simply prefer not losing an eye.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Ashen one,” the mysterious speaker finally leaned out of the shadow, their boots dropping to the floor with a dull thud. Her face was still partially obscured by the soft shadows of the candlelight, but Edelgard could see enough. She looked Duscan, her skin a russet brown, similar to Dedue if she remembered correctly. A similarly angular nose and jaw adorned her features, with sharp eyes that seemed to look right through her as the woman took in Byleth’s two companions. She gestured to the empty seats in front of them, “So who are the pretty ladies?”

As the trio sat down, Edelgard blanched. She knew it was probably a bad idea to use her real name but she hadn’t exactly thought up another one either. She cast a furtive glance at Byleth, who simply nodded.

Byleth tossed the knife onto the table with a quiet clank, “I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that. Your people have been watching us since we set up camp.”

Anya nodded, letting that sink in as she took a sip from her mug, “Since before that, actually, and those obnoxious Officers Academy uniforms are kinda hard to miss. So what brings you here this time?”

Edelgard kept her eyes trained on the professor as she grabbed a coin bag out from her cloak and placed it on the table. The princess’s eyes widened, that was a lot of gold just to track down some bandits. What was the professor thinking?

“First, I want to know the location of the bandits that have been terrorizing the locals.”

Anya waved her off, “Oh that’s easy, they’re based in the Red Canyon to the east, normally you’d need permission from the church to even approach, but seeing as you showed up with academy students I assume you’ve got that covered. What else?”

Byleth leaned closer, looking the most unsure Edelgard had ever seen the professor, her eyes darting between Anya and the table, “I want anything you can dig up on Archbishop Rhea,” Byleth’s voice was so quiet Edelgard had to strain to hear her over the din of the tavern.

Anya’s eyebrow rose, seemingly caught off guard, “Excuse me?”

Byleth nodded, “Jeralt doesn’t trust her one bit, and he’s apparently been avoiding the church for nearly two decades. He wouldn’t do that for no reason, but he won’t tell me. I want to know why, so here I am.”

Anya let out a deep sigh, “Kid, you don’t know what you’re asking. You’re not the only one who’s been curious about the Archbishop. And guess what? All of my colleagues who have tried to uncover details about her past have all disappeared after reporting back something about pale skinned mages and some nonsense about church mythology. That doesn’t exactly make me excited about this job.”

It was at times like this that Edelgard was grateful for the extensive political training she'd received that allowed her to keep a calm expression at all times. This conversation was going in a direction she really would rather it didn’t.

Byleth nodded, "That's why I came to you. I know enough to know you're one of the best."

"My feelings on the matter aren't doing much for you, are they?"

"If they outweighed the sack of gold I'm giving you for this, I'd reconsider."

Anya shrugged, "Fair enough. I suppose I can look into it since it looks like you've emptied your purse for this."

Byleth raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, "You do know it's okay to admit that you're not entirely doing it for the money?"

"Hey, in my work you- Are you… joking with me, Eisner?"

"I don't know what you mean," Byleth stood, gesturing at her companions to do the same, "I'm just saying."

Anya gave Edelgard one last look as the mercenary turned to leave, "She must be fun in the classroom, huh, princess?"

Edelgard froze. Calmly turning back to the woman, she couldn't help but be a bit irked by the smug smirk on her face. Her mouth had barely opened to retort when a firm hand landed on her shoulder as Byleth stepped back into view, "Leave her alone, Anya."

Anya raised her hands in surrender, "I'm just teasin', no worries. Cya around, Byleth."

* * *

They were nearly back at camp and, while Byleth had yet to learn much anything about her she _ was _ learning to read her a little, and she could tell Edelgard was forcing a question down. Verin was already aware of Anya though she was most likely curious about Byleth’s main request of the information broker as well, but she trusted Byleth enough at this point that she wasn’t going to openly question her just yet. Verin separated from the trio at the edge of camp, bidding the younger women good night. Byleth silently led the way to the now dying campfire.

They had barely settled onto one of the logs surrounding the campfire when the house leader spoke, “Would you mind explaining what exactly that was back there?”

Byleth turned to the princess, who was in the middle of shrugging the hood off and freeing her silver hair, “Um, information gathering.”

Edelgard sighed in exasperation, “I know that, I meant that woman. You hardly seemed surprised that she knew who I was, yet you had me disguise myself?”

Byleth nodded, “For the villagers. Who knows if one among them in the tavern belongs to the bandits. The longer we keep the element of surprise the better. As for Anya… Let’s just say it’s her job to know things. I’m sure some of her people had eyes on us within the hour we entered Kingdom territory.”

Byleth kept Edelgard in the corner of her vision as the princess huffed, narrowing her eyes at the remaining embers, who's dull glow didn't quite give off enough light to see the girl's expression clearly.

Eventually Edelgard spoke again, her voice taking on a softer tone, “I thank you. For trusting me enough to take me along,” She met Byleth’s eyes, taking special notice of how the mercenary’s own eyes seemed to widen a bit at her words, “I know Sir Jeralt was not fond of the idea.”

Byleth simply nodded, “He was not. He likes to say he doesn’t trust anyone who gets paid more than him. I can only assume that extends to royalty.”

Edelgard shook her head in amusement, “Heh, is that what he usually tells you when you bring up Rhea, then?”

“No, I’ve only asked him once. He said it was complicated and then changed the subject.”

“Only once?” Edelgard cocked her head, “I would think it’d take multiple tries to be certain someone was not going to tell you something.”

Byleth gave her a small shrug, “I know him well enough that I can tell he wasn't going to budge.”

“Fair enough. I was also wondering why Verin didn’t really seem affected by anything at all.”

Byleth gave another shrug, “She trusts me enough to know I wouldn’t ask something serious like that without a reason,” Byleth let silence envelop the camp once more. She liked these times. Quiet nights under the stars. Especially with a friend. She wasn’t sure if she and Edelgard were close enough to call each other friends, trying to read the girl made Byleth wonder if that was how people felt trying to read _ her_. To be frank, she wasn't quite sure what exactly counted as a _friend_. Everyone seemed to use the term so loosely. Though she was fairly certain Edelgard showed more emotion in general than Byleth ever did even around people she was comfortable with. She couldn’t help but let her gaze be drawn back to the princess. The moonlight shining off her hair in a most spectacular fashion. Like a halo of white light. 

_ Beautiful _. The thought shot through Byleth like an arrow. She almost frowned. She barely knew Edelgard, such thoughts were inappropriate. Even if she’d thought much worse in the past. She mentally cringed as she was reminded of the moment she had seeing Edelgard pin Claude down during the mock battle. And of the complaints she got from Sothis. Goddess, what was wrong with her?

“Professor?”

Byleth started, crashing back out of her thoughts. Her vision was now filled with a familiar Amethyst as she belatedly realized she had never stopped staring at Edelgard, “Uh… well then,” She stood, coughing into her fist, “I suppose we should get some rest. It’s about another day to get to the Red Canyon from here if I remember correctly.”

Byleth swore she saw a small smile flash across Edelgard’s features, “Of course. Good night, Professor.”

* * *

The sun had just passed it’s apex when a certain green haired girl manifested in Byleth’s vision. They were on the road again, causing her to float above the ground in order to stay next to Byleth's horse. The fact that Sothis already looked rather mischievous immediately put Byleth on guard, “_ So! _ ” The girl tented her fingers, “ _ That was… an interesting conversation you had with the princess last night, hm? _”

_ “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was merely answering the questions I knew Edelgard would have.” _

_ Sothis laughed, “And I suppose that’s why you got lost in your thoughts so deeply she had to drag you out herself?” She took on a mocking tone, “Wow, her hair is so pretty in the moonlight, it’s like a halo!” Sothis bent over in a fit of giggles, “Oh my _ Goodness _ you’re so hopelessly cheesy! Do you even hear yourself when you do that?” _

It was getting increasingly difficult for Byleth to restrain the urge to try and bat the girl away despite knowing that would do absolutely nothing, “_I was simply observing the lighting. It helps for when I draw.” _

_ Sothis gasped, “You draw?!” _

_ “......sometimes,” Landscapes and creatures Byleth had drawn in the past flashed through her mind. _

_ “You know when you start thinking about something like that i can see it too, right?” Sothis tapped a finger to her chin in thought, “Though I must admit, those are some decent drawings.” Sothis shook herself, “But that’s besides the point! Stop trying to distract me! We’re talking about how you keep trying to deny that there’s something with you and Edelgard! Getting lost in thought like that, making me hear your deviant thoughts during the mock battle!” the small girl threw her arms up, “I know you’re not one for emotions but even you couldn’t possibly _ actually _ be this useless!” _

At this point Byleth was fairly over Sothis’s ranting. The mercenary pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling in exasperation. As irritated as she was, she forgot to project her voice purely in her head, her voice barely a whisper, “Fuck’s sake, Sothis, please shut up.”

“Pardon? I didn’t quite hear that.”

_ Oh shit _, Byleth attempted to keep herself relaxed so as to not give anything away to the hands loosely held around her waist, “Nothing, Edelgard. Just… planning.”

“Do you often talk to yourself while formulating your plans?”

“You don’t?” Byleth shot a glare at the now giggling Sothis.

Edelgard shook her head, “No, though I suppose I can see how it might help to organize your thoughts. Pardon my bluntness, but are you that worried about some simple bandits?"

Byleth stole a glance over her shoulder at the princess, "When it comes to a real battle, you can never be too prepared. Especially since only three of you have any actual battle experience. None of you are dying on my watch."

Edelgard must have seen something in her eyes, for she nodded, her grip tightening ever so slightly, "I know we won't professor."

* * *

It was relatively simple to find the bandits once they got to the canyon, the only sign of life being a pillar of smoke extending into the sky practically screaming “We are here”. Their current path into the canyon was across a natural bridge leading them to the next plateau, which would either get them right to the bandit camp, or give them a high ground advantage judging by the smoke. Either one worked for Byleth.

“Woah,” Caspar leaned from his horse, dangerously far in Byleth’s opinion, and made a show of taking in the canyon as they moved across the bridge, “You know, the Red Canyon is a lot browner than it’s name would lead you to believe.”

Petra nodded sagely, “He is being correct. The canyon is not Red at all.”

“No, it was mostly a joke, because… uh, it’s- you know what? Never mind.”

Byleth couldn’t help but feel some amusement. Caspar didn’t quite know how to handle Petra’s literal understanding of the language. Maybe she could help her with that. Byleth wasn’t exactly an expert on grammar and proper sentence structure and such, but how hard could it be? She could at least try and help with the jokes. Then again, humor wasn't exactly her forte either...

There was a clatter of hooves as they got to the other side and Alejandro held up his fist, the group coming to a stop. Byleth squinted, it would seem there was a cloud of dust barreling straight towards them. A blurry dot? Wait no that was Verin, Alejandro had sent her scouting ahead. The archer’s mount came to a quick stop, throwing up large amounts of dust into the dry air. Quick as an arrow, Byleth swept her arm up, her massive loose sleeves blocking any debris from making its way to Edelgard. Byleth gave her usual nod in response to the princess’s muttered thanks, bringing her focus back to Verin.

“They saw me.”

Alejandro cocked an eyebrow, “Saw you? How close did you get?”

Verin huffed indignantly, “I kept plenty of distance, but any color sticks out like a sore thumb in this damn canyon. Not to mention there’s almost no cover where they’ve set up camp.”

Alejandro shrugged, “Oh well, that’ll just make it easier for you to make up for it by sniping the hell out of them,” He turned his attention to Byleth, “Well boss? They know we’re coming. Whaddya wanna do?”

“Well first thing is to get the horses somewhere out of the way. None of the students are experienced enough for horseback combat. I want you and your squad on point, soften their defenses and the students and I will come in after you. Don’t go too hard though, as gruesome as it sounds, the students need practical battle experience.”

Alejandro nodded, “Of course. We’ll focus on the archers, don’t want any of them getting picked off.”

Byleth got her horse trotting once more, heading to the shade of a cliff near the bridge. The horses would probably appreciate some shade.

With that taken care of, she gathered the group, “Steel yourselves. They may be simple bandits, but no matter the opponent, you must remember that this isn’t a game,” She gave Caspar a pointed look, “We mercenaries are here to keep things from getting too rough, but keep your wits about you regardless,” She let her gaze wander around her students, locking eyes with each of them one at a time, “Lets get this done. I believe in you.”

* * *

Things were going well, all things considered. With Alejandro’s squad keeping their ranged units busy, it was easy to use the bridges between the small plateaus as bottlenecks for the eager bandits. Edelgard had, of course, insisted on being on the front lines. Byleth could hardly deny her, she was probably the strongest fighter of the class. Once they got across this bridge though, the open space would make things a lot more hectic. Most of the bandits were currently hanging back, probably on guard after Alejandro and company had burst through their lines.

Byleth grunted as she shoved her attacker’s axe away, breaking their lock, before ending him with a slice across the neck before he could bring his heavy weapon back up, “Alright everyone, they’re waiting on the flat ground, keep on the move and watch each other’s backs.” The Mercenary briefly locked eyes with the princess beside her, Edelgard giving the professor a confident nod. Her eyes deadly serious. Caspar gave an ear shattering war cry as they charged off of the bridge to meet the waiting bandits. Luckily with how barren the place was, Byleth didn’t need to worry about charging into an ambush. There were plenty of bandits, maybe she didn't need to hold back quite as much this time.

She met the first bandit’s blade with her own, the man grunting in surprise as the smaller woman’s momentum pushed him back a step. Metal flashed in the corner of her vision, “Caspar, on the left!”

No sooner had the words left her mouth than had Caspar darted in, the clang of weapons meeting sounding out as he met his own opponent. With nary a sound, Byleth quickly shoved their locked swords to the side and angled her blade downwards, allowing the man's own pressure to send his weapon into the ground. Byleth stepped forward, bringing her blade back across, carving a deep gash across the man’s torso. Before he had even finished tumbling to the earth, Byleth was forced down, her shoulder’s twisting as another sword pierced the air where her heart had been moments before. As she rolled further out of the way however, a spear proved to be the man’s undoing, piercing through the unprotected armpit of his extended arm.

“I..” Ferdinand looked dazed as he freed his lance from the bandit’s side.

Wishing she had the time to comfort him more thoroughly, Byleth hurried over and shook him by the shoulder, “Thank you, Ferdinand. I know it’s hard, but don’t lose your head. These bandit’s won’t give you second chances.”

Ferdinand blinked, forcing himself back to reality. His lips pressed into a thin line as he responded, “Yes. You are right. It would not do for a noble to fall so easily in the face of grim reality,” He met the professor’s eyes, his own gaze alight with a determined fire, “I will not falter in the face of my duty again, professor.”

Byleth nodded, thumping him on the chest, “Good man, let’s get to helping the others,” Byleth turned to find Caspar and Linhardt about to be surrounded by three bandits. The mercenary sighed, “Oh for fucks sake.”

At a glance, she also spied a bandit making a beeline for Bernadetta, the others too occupied with their own foes to notice and the girl herself focusing on keeping bandits off of Dorothea. Byleth broke into a sprint after Caspar and Linhardt, “Ferdinand, protect Bernadetta!” There were significantly more bandits than they had thought. If Byleth had to guess, the surrounding cliffs probably held many a cave. Even so, there hadn’t seemed to be nearly this many when they had attacked Remire Village. Must be why she hadn’t seen Alejandro and his squad return yet. Picked up more along their way here? No matter, now was not the time for such thoughts.

Byleth crashed into one of the two bandits working to overwhelm Caspar, Her sword leading the way. He never stood a chance, the two combatants crashing to the ground with Byleth’s sword through his back, piercing a lung. Not the most painless death, but she didn’t have time to ease his passing. Blood flew as she dragged her sword from the dying bandit and spun, slicing a path from hip to shoulder across the back of the bandit locked in combat with Caspar. While not deep enough to kill him, his staggering gave Caspar the room he needed to send his axe into the crook of the bandit’s neck, the boy making a disgusted sound as blood splattered across his face.The two spun for Linhardt, only to see he had dispatched his opponent on his own. The mage was straddling the man, his sword buried in the man’s heart. Byleth knelt next to her student after sending Caspar off to assist Hubert, placing her sword next to her. The poor boy’s breaths were coming in strangled gasps, his bloody hands shaking as he released the grip of his sword.

“B-blood. A-all this- this b-blood,” Linhardt let out a choked cry, “W-what have I done?”

“Hey,” Byleth took the young noble’s hands in her own, ignoring the slick warmness of the fresh blood, “Linhardt. Look at me,” He shakily raised his head, eyes holding a haunted look Byleth was all too familiar with now, “You did it to survive. Taking a life is never easy. But in doing so you have spared innocent commoners from his wickedness. Take deep breaths, center yourself. Pray that taking another’s life never becomes easier, even if it is necessary in battle,” She clasped his shoulders, “You’re strong Linhardt, and you have the Black Eagles to support you now. Let's finish this and go home.”

Knowing she may have dallied too long, Byleth retrieved her sword and rushed to catch up with the rest of her students, Caspar staying back to cover his friend while he pulled himself together.

Under Edelgard’s leadership, the students had made their way across the second bridge, to the edge of the main bandit camp. She caught up in time to witness Ferdinand take a blow to his arm, thankfully his offhand, spear still clenched in his good fist. As she rushed past, she tossed him a small vial, “Ferdinand. Vulnerary.”

Breathing out a thanks as the professor ran past, he retreated to let the healing salve do its work. Until Caspar caught back up with Linhardt and Ferdinand was healed, she, Edelgard, and Petra were the only physical fighters available. Though with mages like Hubert and Dorothea coupled with Bernadetta’s uncanny aim, she wasn’t too worried. Time to finish this.

* * *

Edelgard couldn’t help but smile as the Professor fell in beside her. They had fought as a team once before against these bandits. And now they would do so once again. Sparing a glance at the stoic mercenary, Edelgard could only feel her confidence soar at the small upturn of the lips she found there. _ Even such a small thing is rather uplifting. _ Edelgard shook those thoughts away, it would not do to lose focus now. She could see Alejandro’s squad carving their way through the bandits on the other side of the plateau, all they had to do now was meet them in the middle.

As if sharing thoughts, she and Byleth dashed forward at the same instant. Byleth caught a Bandit’s axe up high, Edelgard swinging low and taking out her leg. Byleth ended her with a fierce slash. Edelgard dashed again, catching the next bandit’s fingers as he attempted to block her strike. Before his axe had even hit the ground, and arrow found it’s resting place in his forehead courtesy of Bernadetta. Byleth had taken on two more in her absence, taking a position in the middle of their blows, catching both sword and axe upon her blade. The next second, Edelgard felt the hairs on her arms stand on end as a thunderbolt and a ball of dark magic flew under Byleth’s raised arms and crashed into her opponents, leaving nothing but an axe dangling from Byleth’s sword as the bandits were flung to far corners of the camp. One left. Petra flashed past Edelgard, spring-boarding off of Byleth’s shoulders as she fell upon the final bandit in their way, finishing her with a single well placed blow of her axe. Flicking the axe from her blade, Byleth spared a look over her shoulder. Satisfied that her students were keeping up, she and Edelgard resumed their advance. Upon further inspection, it appeared that all that was left was the bandit leader. Byleth paused once more. There was a shuffling behind her and she turned to find Caspar and a still shaken, but much more put together Linhardt slid to a stop, along with a now healed Ferdinand. Despite her expression not changing in the slightest, Edelgard could have sworn Byleth’s face practically lit up at seeing them all together.

Edelgard had barely taken a step towards the leader when her Professor’s armored hand shot in front of her, “Hold on Edelgard, I want you all to watch our companions at work.”

Indeed, Alejandro’s group had finished up on their side as well, the bandit leader now pinned between them. Edelgard almost pitied him.

Almost.

Alejandro nodded and Natasha darted forwards bare-handed. Edelgard blinked in surprise, the woman’s speed was astounding. She cast a worried look at her professor as the woman breathed an "Oh no." The class watched in amazement as she flipped completely over the bandit’s head, his strong, but extremely telegraphed attack going wide and throwing him off balance. Despite never having seen her draw it, by the time she landed, her sword was in hand. The steel darted out like the tongue of a snake, gouging deep lines into the man’s arms, his axe clattering to the floor.

“P-please! Gah!” his leg fell from under him as Natasha severed an achilles tendon, “We were tricked! This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

The blade settled against his neck as Natasha towered over his back, merely saying “You can complain in hell,” before his neck was sliced open in a spurt of blood.

Rather cruel, in Edelgard’s opinion. She could have at least given him a quicker death than bleeding out. She belatedly remembered hearing about Linhardt’s severe aversion to blood as she heard him gag behind her. It seemed Byleth was of a similar opinion as Alejandro and his squad approached them.

“How many times do I have to tell you to tone back the sadistic toying?”

Natasha shrugged, “I was making certain he wouldn’t be fighting back.”

Byleth crossed her arms, “He wouldn’t be able to fight back if he was dead with the first strike, either,” She gestured at Alejandro, “I thought you would send in Verin or Agni, that’s why I didn’t finish the bastard myself.”

Alejandro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Yeah, I guess I didn’t think that one through with the kids watching and all.”

Natasha snorted, “They’re gonna have to get used to battle being bloody if they want to lead.”

Byleth ripped a piece of cloth from a fallen bandit and began cleaning her sword, “That doesn’t happen in one day, so I would prefer if you didn’t play around in the future if we’re on a mission with the students again.”

“Sure, I can’t help it if you want them to be soft.”

Alejandro sighed, “Alright, lets finish up and get back to the horses.”

Byleth turned back to her students as Alejandro and his companions began making their way back across the small plateaus, “How are you all holding up?”

Petra grimaced, “That was… unnecessary cruelty, was it not?”

Byleth sighed, though it came out more like a slightly more forceful exhale, “Yes, Natasha is… jaded. She’s had a much rougher past than most of the mercs in dad’s company. She considers bloody fights and leaving the enemy utterly defeated… fun. I can understand the thrill of a good fight, but… the borderline torture is a bit much.”

Caspar piped up next, “So why keep her around?”

“She’s an outstanding fighter. And as long as she doesn’t go too far, Dad is willing to let her stay. She has nowhere to go otherwise.”

Edelgard couldn’t resist her desire for answers, “So you’re willing to accept her more… extreme methods despite not fully agreeing with her?”

Byleth nodded, “In a sense, I suppose. Though in this case I would much rather she didn’t do that.”

“W-what are we going to do with t-the b-bodies?” Byleth and Edelgard turned to Bernadetta, the archer flinching under the attention.

Byleth gave a small shrug, “You all go ahead and go back, I’ll take care of them.”

Edelgard frowned, “Professor, there are at least a dozen and a half, allow me to assist.”

Byleth shook her head, “No, it’s okay Edelgard. You all need to take some time to rest before we get back on the road. I’ll catch up in a bit.”

Hubert nodded, “The Professor is right, your majesty. It would not do to overtax yourself.”

“I... suppose you are right,” She acquiesced, “We will see you soon, Professor.”

* * *

Alejandro met the princess’s eyes as they got back to the makeshift camp he had set up so they could all relax a bit, “Where’s the squirt?”

Edelgard gestured back at the canyon, “She requested we come back to rest while she takes care of the bodies.”

“Agh, she’s doing it again,” Alejandro sighed, “Dammit.”

Edelgard tilted her head curiously, “Doing what?”

“Taking responsibility for the deaths she caused.”

Edelgard turned to the new voice, the larger man- Agni if she remembered correctly- joining the conversation. His voice was surprisingly gentler than she would have thought.

Alejandro waved him off, “Feeling guilty about killing bandits isn’t the same thing.”

Agni frowned, “I disagree. She takes the time to feel the weight of each life she has taken. That is not something to make light of. If anything, it makes her better than any of us.”

“He’s right, you know,” The student’s focus shifted to the mage, Bo, as they began settling down. His deep voice seeming to lend additional weight to his every word, “We have lost sight of what a travesty it is to take a life. We’ve been at this for too long.”

Alejandro grunted, “For too long? I’m barely older than the kid. I think. She’s been fighting nearly as long as I have,” Another sigh fell from his lips, “But I suppose you’re right. Maybe we have gotten too used to the killing. That’s why we’re here and not at the kid’s side burning the bodies.”

There was a rustling as the Black Eagles shared looks with each other. The mood was rather grim at the moment.

The silence was broken by Alejandro’s laugh, “She's who knows how much younger than me and she’s still teaching me shit,” He looked between the students, “I suppose ending up as your professor isn’t as much of a stretch as I originally thought.”

Verin smirked, “Still, who would have thought the Ashen Demon would ever end up somewhere like Garreg Mach?”

Edelgard blinked, “Wait, what did you say?”

“What, the Ashen Demon?”

The princess nodded.

Verin nodded, “You’re little professor is quite famous in the mercenary world. Her way of cutting down foes with seeming ease all with no expression betraying any feelings earned her the nickname. Though I think the Ashen part had more to do with her atrocious outfit than anything else.”

“My outfit is fine.”

Ferdinand yelped as Byleth’s voice sounded out directly behind him, nearly falling off the rock he had settled on. Edelgard couldn’t deny the jump of her heart, either. The professor had approached without a sound, “So, what were you talking about?”

Alejandro waved her off, “Eh, just giving the kids some tips, you know how it is.”

Byleth nodded, “Learning from veterans such as yourselves is good.”

The mercenary settled her hands on her hips, “Today was rough. But we made it. Congratulations. I am... proud of you all. Let’s head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, Lonato is next, this is gonna suck. Sorry Ashe :( Hope you all enjoyed! Here's hoping I can get the next one out faster asgdkashgkldjhsgkshd This was a more serious chapter, even Byleth's gay didn't provide her much levity :/ I always kinda wished The game didn't make Linhardt the only one that was really affected by killing someone for the first time, so here we are. It'll come up in the next chapter, too, since I didn't really get to Dorothea and Bernadetta here.


	6. Byleth attempts to activate Mom Friend Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having returned to the monastery, Byleth must report to Rhea and figure out how to approach the low morale of her class after experiencing their first kills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I finished it. Kinda late again, sorry ashgdlkhags I've been trying to learn how to animate and it's eating up SO MUCH TIME. I apologize in advance for Byleth clunkily trying to say something wise ahgdkjlfahgklas

They arrived back at the monastery with little fanfare. After short goodbye’s with Alejandro and his squad, stable attendants took the horses out of their hands. Byleth began the journey back to her classroom, her students in tow. She knew she needed to report back to Rhea, but she wasn’t going anywhere until she’d talked with them. Edelgard, Hubert, and Petra were fine, they had been in battle before but the others… She was especially worried about Linhardt.

The students shuffled into class, taking their seats one by one, Caspar never leaving Linhardt’s side. Byleth took a second to observe from the front of the class, noting Edelgard pausing for Hubert to whisper something to her before approaching, “Professor, it was a successful first mission, though I worry about the class’s morale.”

Byleth nodded, “It was successful, but had just the effect I was worried about,” She tried to ignore Edelgard’s brow furrowing as she whispered to herself, “Dammit I never was good at encouraging speeches.”

Byleth straightened her posture, eyes falling on her as she took a deep breath, “It was a tough first mission, but we made it. You-”

“Professor, how do you do it?” Byleth fell silent as Caspar looked up, “I was next to you at the beginning. Your expression never changed, whether you were slicing someone’s throat open or saving me and Linhardt. How do you handle killing someone?”

Byleth’s gaze fell to the floor. She was afraid someone was going to make it personal. She was never that good at talking personal. Not with people she didn’t know that well, and people she was supposed to be an authority figure for made it even worse. Even Edelgard was looking at her curiously. Godsdammit. 

The mercenary took a seat on the edge of her desk, arms folded as she slowly began, “I… well to tell you the truth, I'm still not entirely used to it. Actually, I hope I never get used to it,” Gaze locked on the floor, she heard even Bernadetta’s fidgeting quiet down as she continued speaking, “Taking a life is not something to do lightly,” She lifted her head, making sure to look each of her students in the eyes as she spoke, “As nobles that will one day have power over the common folk, and officers leading your soldiers into battle, it’s important to remember one thing; You are fighting to protect. You cannot avoid death on the battlefield, whether the enemy or your own soldiers, but do not forget that each victory is more innocent lives saved, more hope brought to the world. I guess what I’m trying to say is, regret over death is better than indifference. It allows you to feel the weight of the lives under your command and those that you take, instead of throwing them away like mere obstacles or tools. Thanks to you, Therin village can now rebuild, the shops can reopen and the merchants can venture out without fear of being robbed the moment they step out the gates. I’m proud of you all.”

Byleth nodded, seemingly to herself more than any of the students before standing back up, “I need to give Rhea my report. I think today is gonna be a free day, feel free to take time for yourself. If any of you need to talk, I will be more than happy to oblige. In about an hour,” Byleth made her way out the door once she had finished, leaving her students in thought as they pondered what their teacher had said. The flame of determination once again rekindled within them.

* * *

Edelgard was… not quite surprised, but she was not expecting Byleth to rouse the class so easily. Even Linhardt looked more sure of himself, if still a bit queasy. Edelgard frowned, Dorothea was as cheerful as ever, but even with the short time she’d known the songstress it was obvious it was a mask. The girl was too compassionate for her own good. The instant Byleth gave them leave, Bernadetta sprinted out the door. Doubtless retreating to her room. Ferdinand seemed to bounce back rather quickly, probably his ridiculously high sense of duty. She didn’t much like the man, but she had to admit he’d done good on the mission. Petra was fine of course. The Princess of Brigid was hardly a stranger to battle, though Edelgard regretted part of the reason was the instability caused by her father’s counter offensive during the war with Dagda. Caspar had bounced back with his usual loud enthusiasm, and was currently trying to drag Linhardt to the training grounds with him. Edelgard gave the room another once over. It would seem Dorothea had managed to slip out without her noticing. She had wanted to talk to the songstress, but oh well, she’d find time for it soon enough.

  
  


Edelgard looked to Hubert, a question in her eyes. The mage gave a shake of his head, “There are no pressing matters at the moment, I will be happy to remain at your side.”

Edelgard nodded, “Very well. I believe I may stop by the training grounds before Caspar gives up dragging Linhardt with him and trashes the place himself.”

“A wonderful idea, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert said, staring warily at Caspar as he lost his grip on Linhardt’s sleeve and tumbled into Ferdinand’s desk.

* * *

Byleth let out a small sigh as she shoved open the double doors to the audience chambers, she wanted to check on Linhardt one-on-one, but she had no idea what she’d say. She was surprised she’d managed to get out what she did to the whole class. Talking to people in general had never been her strong suit, let alone comforting someone after a troubling experience such as killing someone. Still, she was quickly growing attached to her new students and she couldn’t just leave him like that. Face as neutral as ever, she silently shook herself out of her thoughts as she stopped before Rhea and Seteth.

“Ah, professor, you have returned safe and sound. The Goddess is indeed gracious with her divine protection,” The Archbishop gave the professor her usual radiant smile, “I take it the bandits have been eliminated from the Red Canyon?”

Byleth nodded, “So you did know where they were.”

“Of course we did,” Seteth frowned, “Just think of it as a little test of your leadership abilities.”

“Those people could’ve been raided again in the time it took me to gather that information. It would’ve been over faster if you’d just told me where they were. Save the tests for later.”

Rhea raised her hand in a placating gesture, “Professor please, I understand your concern but it was important we have some examples of your abilities to placate other bishops within the church who were… not the most welcoming of your promotion.”

Byleth crossed her arms, “Well now that some of my students are a bit traumatized, could you tell me why I was chosen as a Professor?”

  
  
Rhea shook her head, “All will be answered in due time, Professor.”

Byleth’s expression remained unchanged, but she could feel Sothis becoming agitated in her sleep due to her irritation. She took special notice of how Seteth’s gaze shifted to Rhea at her question, it seemed almost… hopeful. Could even he not really know why Rhea had done this? “Well since the villages in the area are safe once again, I will take my leave.”

“Professor, just a moment please, we do have another mission to give you.”

Byleth had managed to take only a single step, leading to her doing a 360 as she spun back to Rhea, “Already?”

Rhea looked to Seteth and the bishop handed Byleth a scroll of papers, “While you were away a minor lord in the kingdom declared us of the central church to be heretics and has raised a small army to oppose us. This Lord Lonato refuses to see reason and so we must stop this rebellion by force. We are sending Jeralt and the Knights of Seiros to put a stop to it before there are needless casualties. You and your students will be following along after to clean up any stragglers. I will let you know when it’s time to leave as it will depend on how quickly the knights engage Lonato’s army.”

“Professor, a suggestion if I may,” Rhea cut in, “if you feel the need for a boost in manpower, I do allow for professors to request the assistance of a student from another house for one mission a month. I know Ashe Duran from the Blue Lions has been itching to prove himself, perhaps you could pay him a visit?”

Byleth hesitated. There was something in the way Rhea said it. Something in her expression. She couldn’t put a name to it, but it was rubbing her the wrong way. However, some extra help was something she never turned down, and it couldn’t hurt to get closer to some of the other students, “I’ll take it into consideration.”

Rhea smiled, “Thank you, that is all I ask.”

Byleth’s grip tightened on the papers, not enough to be noticeable to those not familiar with her, something she was grateful for in the moment, “I’ll let my students know about our new mission,” Byleth gave a shallow bow before retreating out to the hall. Her lips were lightly pressed into a line as she knocked on the door to her father’s office.

“Come in!” a gruff voice called out. Byleth quickly entered and shut the door, Jeralt standing once he saw the look on his daughter’s face, “Hey, what’s wrong, kid?”

“This is bullshit, dad,” Byleth shook her head in dismay, “Some of my students are still trying to move past the emotional trouble of their first kill and Rhea’s already sending us to a real battlefield.”

“She what?”

Wordlessly, she handed the papers to her father.

Jeralt quickly skimmed them, his frown growing deeper as he went along, “What is that woman thinking?” He ran a hand over his beard in thought, “Shit, kid. I’ll have to keep an eye out, hopefully I can prevent you guys from having to do much of anything.”

Byleth nodded, giving her father a slight upturn of her lips, “Thanks dad. I better go deal with this now.”

Jeralt sighed, ruffling Byleth’s hair before she could step away, “Good luck kid.”

* * *

Byleth was passing the classrooms when Ashe found her.

“Professor! A moment, please!”

Byleth came to a halt, she hadn’t planned on talking to Ashe until she’d sorted things out with her own students, but she might as well deal with it now that he’s here, “Of course, what is it, Ashe?”

“I want to come with you on your mission.”

“You know what it is?”

The boy nodded vigorously, “I know, and I already got clearance from professor Hanneman, all that’s left is your decision. Please, I… I need to see this with my own eyes. Lonato is a good man! I can’t believe he would do something like this.”

Byleth nodded, “Of course, I was actually thinking about asking you to come with anyways.”

Ashe blinked in surprise, “You were?”

“Yes, I was told you wanted to get out in the field.”

“Huh,” Ashe frowned, “In any case, thank you professor! You won’t regret bringing me, I promise. I’ll uh, let you get back to it,” the boy quickly retreated back towards the dining hall.

She couldn’t help but wonder what Ashe’s connection to Lonato could be. Byleth continued towards the classroom before coming to a sudden halt a few steps later as a realization hit her. She could have just asked him before he left, but now it was just a moment too late unless she wanted to run after him. Godsdammit. 

Completing the journey to her desk, she began reading through the papers. Lonato Gaspard. The Gaspard lands were along the southern border of the Holy Kingdom, they had in fact traveled through a piece on their last mission, as it was in Gaspard lands that Therin village lay. It also meant he was in a position to attack the monastery before other lords could send their own troops to either defend the monastery or reinforce him though Byleth doubted he had that kind of traction. From what she knew, the current heads of the Faerghus noble houses were firmly behind the church. All but Lonato, apparently. Seteth hadn’t bothered to give her an exact date for departure because they could get to a significant portion of Gaspard lands within a day or two. Byleth ran a hand over her face, the thought of how to best break the new mission to the class tomorrow a troubling one.

“Professor?”

Familiar red leggings made their way into her peripheral vision as Byleth’s focus was pulled from the papers and new mission. “Oh, Edelgard. How can I help?”

Edelgard kept her usual stiff posture, her caped arm behind her back, “I wished to inform you that your words this morning have helped the class greatly. You didn’t stay long enough to see it for yourself, but they are in much higher spirits. Though I do worry about Linhardt and Dorothea.”

Byleth nodded, “Thank you for telling me, Edelgard.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow, “What’s this? No sarcastic ‘Your highness’ or ‘Princess’?” a small smirk flitted across her lips.

A small smile flitted across her features, Byleth had to admit she was cute when she smiles, “Sorry, I guess I’m not in the best mood for comedy at the moment.”

Edelgard nodded in understanding, “One more thing, if I may.”

“Of course,” Byleth leaned back in her chair, her full attention on the princess.

“Your words earlier… I must say you are more idealistic than I first thought.”

Byleth tilted her head, “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not necessarily. But I find it hard to believe it will rouse the class as it did today every time. The world… can’t be as perfect as you seem to believe it can be made. I suppose I fear they will set their ideals- their aspirations, too high and come crashing down much more spectacularly than they would have otherwise.”

“So I… shouldn’t encourage them?” Usually she could follow these things well enough but Edelgard was starting to confuse her. Wasn’t part of her job as a teacher to encourage her students?

“I suppose what I mean is encourage them, but keep it realistic. Something they could reasonably accomplish, maybe not in a week or a month, but you see what I mean, do you not?”

Ah, so that was what it was, “With all due respect, Edelgard, I think you’re wrong.”

“I'm sorry?”

Byleth shrugged, "If everyone kept their ideals and aspirations limited to what is realistic for them at that moment, the world would be a rather boring place, don't you think? People have done some great things by setting their goals, by holding their ideals, to great heights such that everyone around them held no faith in their success yet they did it anyways. I’m sure it wasn’t seen as very likely when your ancestors set out to create Adrestia, don’t you agree?”

Edelgard frowned at the mention of the Imperial founding, “That was… different," She muttered, "But I suppose you do have a point. I will have to think on it,” She nodded, giving Byleth another small smile, “Thank you professor, this has been an enlightening conversation. I will bother you no longer.”

The princess quickly exited the classroom, leaving a worried Byleth behind. The mercenary’s voice heard by none but the walls of the empty classroom as she quietly replied, “You’re never a bother, Edelgard.”

* * *

The sun was slowly dipping below the horizon, painting the sky brilliant oranges and pinks, the white pinpricks of starlight beginning to shine through. Byleth had nearly lost track of time getting things prepared. From making sure the horses would be ready at a moments notice to going through their inventory and making sure her students had all the weapons they needed, it had eaten up her afternoon. Byleth was now doing the rounds before she started getting settled in her room. Hopefully giving the others a day off had done them some good. Bernadetta hadn’t wanted to open her door, so she’d had to settle with a short conversation through the wood. She hadn’t seemed too worse for wear, though Byleth couldn’t be sure without seeing the girl. She’d spent most of the time gently refusing Bernadetta’s request to stay out of any missions, she needed experience on the field, as much as it pained Byleth to put the girl out of her comfort zone. Petra was a simple check in, the girl excited to have succeeded and help out the town. Now there was… Dorothea.

Byleth knocked gently on the door. Edelgard’s words earlier still in her mind. _ I worry about Linhardt and Dorothea _.

The songstress’s voice floated through the door, “Who’s there?”

“It’s Byleth.”

There was quick shuffling and the door opened to Dorothea’s smile, “Oh, Professor! Coming to check on me are you? How sweet,” She said with a wink.

“You seem as cheerful as ever. May I come in for a moment?”

“Of course, Professor!” Dorothea took a cheerful step back.

As she shut the door, Byleth took the opportunity to silently study her student. The thing most striking to the professor being the way her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Byleth straightened her coat as she met Dorothea’s questioning gaze. Might as well just get to the point.

“So, Dorothea, now that the door is closed, how are you really doing?”

For the first time, Dorothea’s smile faltered, “What do you mean, Professor?”

Byleth sighed, hands on her hips as she stared the songstress down, looking decidedly unamused. Dorothea’s eyes began darting around her room as if looking for an escape as Byleth continued to stare, unblinking. Dorothea was beginning to look rather nervous. Was it too much? Maybe she should say something.

“I…” Dorothea began, “Okay, fine, you’re right,” she sighed as she moved to her bed, plopping down ungracefully, “I guess I’m still… distraught over my first real battle.”

Byleth moved to sit next to the girl, keeping a respectable distance between them, “Why hide it? It’s perfectly normal to have such a reaction to your first battle.”

“That’s the thing isn’t it?” Dorothea lamented, “This was only the first. I’ve got to get used to this somehow and that… frightens me. Plus the others seemed to move on rather easily, yet here I am still moping. I can’t let them see the only commoner in the house like that. The nobles already look down at me enough as it is.”

Byleth felt her lips curve down slightly as Dorothea spoke. Did the others really look down on her that much? Ferdinand and Hubert maybe, but Byleth found it hard to believe Bernadetta, Linhardt, or Caspar would do such a thing. Edelgard she wasn’t sure. The princess was remarkably hard to read most times, “Even if you don’t show it around them, it’s not good to shove your emotions down like that. I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I ask that you trust me when I say I know from experience how bad that can be.”

“Personal experience?” Dorothea probed.

"No..." Byleth shook her head, "My emotions are... lacking. But I've seen the consequences in other mercenaries."

"I-I see," Dorothea was silent for a moment. The songstress chuckled, though there wasn’t much humor in it, “It’s funny, I’ve never talked this readily to anyone before. Yet here I am spilling it all to you after only a month. You’re a strange one, Byleth,” The smile on her face was genuine when she raised her head to her Professor, “Thank you, for taking the time to talk to me. I know these missions are an important part for us at the Officer’s Academy. I-I’ll work through this. Though for now I would like to sleep, if you don’t mind.”

“O-oh of course, sorry,” Byleth quickly scrambled to get off the bed.

Dorothea giggled, “Relax, Professor. Thank you again, and good night.”

Byleth nodded, flashing the songstress a small smile, “Any time, Dorothea. Good night,” If Byleth had stayed for merely a second longer, she would have seen a blush spread across the songstress’s cheeks, Dorothea frozen in surprise. As it was, the only witnesses were the stars that shone through her window as the door clicked shut.

* * *

Despite feeling a bit guilty about it, she skipped Edelgard and Hubert for now and went straight to Linhardt’s room. A drowsy “Yes? Who is it?” sounding out at her knock.

“Byleth. I just wanted to talk for a moment,” Byleth stood with her ear tilted slightly towards the door as the quiet rustling of cloth came to a stop in front of the door. Byleth began questioning whether to knock again when the door slowly swung open.

“Hello, Professor. Rather late to be visiting students, isn’t it?”

“It’s only dusk, I just wanted to check up on you all before everyone got too settled in for the night.”

Linhardt yawned, “Well I must say I’m doing spectacular, though I’d be even better if I was in bed right now.”

Byleth’s lips twitched downwards, “Linhardt please.”

The mage sighed, “Oh all right, fine. Come in, Professor,” Byleth quickly stepped inside, shutting the door behind her as Linhardt returned to sit on the edge of his bed. He gestured to the chair at his desk, “Make yourself at home, I suppose."

Byleth pulled the chair out, positioning herself so she was facing the back of the chair, leaning her arms on it. Linhardt raised an eyebrow, “May I ask why you’re sitting like that?”

Byleth hesitated, “Uh, It’s how I’ve read people sitting when wanting to talk about important things like emotional states, so… I thought I’d try it?”

Linhardt shrugged, “Whatever. I am fine, Professor. I’m just… a bit squeamish around blood is all. If I could stay further from the front lines in the future, or better yet off of them entirely, that would be much better.”

Byleth nodded, “I’ll tell you the same thing I told Bernadetta. It’s important you come with us on these missions, but I’m not opposed to keeping you a bit farther from the action. However, as the only Black Eagle currently capable of using healing magic to its full potential, I cannot promise you won’t ever see any action,” Byleth hesitated at the anxious look making its way across Linhardt’s face, “If you would like, I could show you some of the breathing techniques dad taught me when I panicked at the sight of blood, too.”

“You, professor? With how little you hesitate I would not have guessed it possible to faze you in such a way.”

“I can deal with it now, but when I first began pulling my weight in the company, that meant fighting. I used to begin shaking and hyperventilating at the sight of the enemy’s blood on my hands. Dad helped me through it, and if you are willing, I will do the same with you. You don’t have to get used to blood, just learn to control your reaction enough that it will not endanger you or others on the field of battle.”

“I…” Linhardt sighed, “Very well. I realize the necessity, though it is such a bother. May I sleep now?”

Byleth couldn’t help the small upturn of her lips. There was the Linhardt she was coming to know and tolerate. She returned to her feet placing the chair back in it’s spot at the desk, “Thank you Linhardt.”

“Finally. Good night, Professor.”

* * *

Caspar and Ferdinand were much quicker visits. Both had bounced back much quicker than their fellow students. While Caspar still disliked the killing, he was able to understand the necessity on the battlefield. He was hot-headed, but not completely unreasonable. Ferdinand citing his duty as a noble to protect his people as the reason he could not let himself be stopped. Byleth made sure to emphasize that her time was always available if any of them needed to talk, as she was unable to find a reason to push them to talk like she had Linhardt and Dorothea. Though the speed at which those check ups ended paled in comparison to the speed at which Hubert turned her away. A quick “I am quite well, goodbye”. Though all things considered the fact that he even gave her a proper answer instead of mockery was a small miracle in and of itself. Lastly there was Edelgard.

Byleth hardly had to wait after knocking for the door to swing open, Edelgard sporting a closed smile not dissimilar the Byleth’s smiles. Though of course Edelgard’s were not nearly as sparse as the Professor’s, “Greetings, Professor. Checking in on us?”

Byleth nodded, “Yes, the only one left is you.”

Edelgard opened the door wider, “Come in, professor.”

Like all the others, Byleth quickly stepped inside. Edelgard’s room was just like all the others, decently furnished with a tea table, desk, bed, and knee-high bookshelf. Byleth was struck by how little personalization was present in the room. With the exception of a few weapons and training armor, it looked just like Byleth’s room before she’d moved in. Byleth stood there awkwardly as Edelgard gave her a questioning look at her continued silence.

“I uh…” Byleth’s fingers tugged at her sleeves, “I don’t actually have anything to ask , but I didn’t want to leave you out of my check ins.”

Edelgard chuckled as Byleth shuffled from foot to foot, “You are quite thoughtful Professor. Thank you for including me regardless.”

“Of course, though if you do ever have something you need to talk about I’m always available.”

Edelgard held a hand to her chin in thought, “Well, since you’re offering there is something I’ve been wondering.”

Byleth perked up, “Oh? What would that be?”

“How old are you?” Edelgard noted the slight widening of the professor’s eyes and hastily added, “If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Byleth shook her head, “I don’t, it’s just…” Edelgard strained to hear Byleth’s mumbling but the last part of her sentence still eluded her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite get that last bit.”

“I don’t know,” Byleth mumbled a bit louder.

“You- what?” Edelgard stared incredulously at the woman, “How can that be?”

Byleth shrugged, “Dad doesn’t even keep track of his own age. I know the date and that’s about it, though I assume I’m at least around your age.”

“Well what is the date then?”

“The sixth of the Harpstring Moon.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened, “Professor, your birthday was last month and you didn’t tell m- us?”

Byleth rubbed her neck sheepishly, “It didn’t seem very important with all the excitement over my new position and preparing for the mission and such.”

Edelgard shook her head, swinging her arm out for emphasis, “Unacceptable.”

“Uh, what?” Byleth gave her a wary look. What was she doing?

“We will have to do something. You are part of the Black Eagles now and I will not let you assume you are any less important than even me.”  
  


“Wait, that’s not really-”

“Professor please, we must at least get you a cake.”

“It’s been a month.”

Edelgard straightened her posture, puffing her chest out in an effort to appear taller that struck Byleth as absolutely adorable, “I am heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire, I can celebrate a friend’s birthday whenever I please,” The princess approached the mercenary, settling a hand on her shoulder only to drop it when she felt Byleth tense under her touch, “Tomorrow morning, we will at least do a little something with the class before we must get down to business.”

Byleth stared at the girl in amazement. She was rather forceful, though in this case Byleth didn’t mind much. The mercenaries didn’t do anything much for birthdays other than vocal well wishes as they usually couldn’t spare the supplies for a party while on the road. Who knows, it might be nice to have something to do for it for once even if it was a month late, though she wouldn’t have thought Edelgard would feel so strongly about it, “I… guess? Though may I ask why you feel so strongly about it?”

Edelgard’s eyes darkened as she stepped back and turned to face her window, “Well, I suppose it’s as simple as I believe they are something to be celebrated,” She turned over her shoulder to meet her professor’s gaze, “It means you have survived yet another year. Some do not have that luxury, so I am of the opinion it should be cherished.”

Byleth felt a slight frown upon her lips. There was a shadow over the princess at these words. Something more behind them, though Byleth couldn’t even begin to guess what exactly. But it was also what helped her make up her mind, “Very well, Edelgard. I’ll do it.” _ For you_, she wanted to add.

Edelgard grinned, “Thank you for your cooperation, Professor. Now we’d best get to sleep, we have an important day tomorrow, yes?”

Byleth shook her head in amusement, “It would appear so. Good night Edelgard.”

As Byleth made her way to her own room, she found her thoughts drifting back to the Princess. She’d never had someone so insistent on celebrating her birthday before. She knew Jeralt cared, and he always took the time to wish her well on the day, but… seeing Edelgard so adamant to do something for her caused a strange sensation. She could only assume this is what people meant by having “Butterflies in the stomach”, as she’d never experienced the feeling before. She didn’t even want to let herself get started on the smile Edelgard gave her when she acquiesced. It was radiant, even in the dim candle and moonlight of her room. The princess was always so stoic and serious, how was she supposed to say no to something that had her almost appearing excited? Oh well, at least she had something to look forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Edelgard lying on her bed, hands covering her face as her cheeks burned red. Did she really just pressure the professor into allowing her to throw a small birthday celebration for her? Good grief, what was wrong with her? She didn’t even know how she was going to procure the promised cake. She had heard that Mercedes from the Blue Lions was rather good at baking. Maybe she could hire her. Edelgard groaned, she couldn’t deny she was growing rather attached to the professor. She shouldn't have allowed this to happen. At this point she could only hope to minimize the damage.

Though her mind was screaming at her not to, she made her way to her desk, pulling out some cardstock she had stored away. Even if she was late obtaining a cake, she could at least make something herself to give the professor. Edelgard held up a Black Eagles brooch she’d been keeping on her, studying it in the candlelight.

There was a thump as she groaned once more and dropped her head onto her desk. She was really doing this, wasn’t she? She quickly shot back up and began writing out her card. Maybe she could do this quick and still get to bed at a reasonable time. She’d told Byleth they would celebrate her birthday and she’d be damned if she didn’t deliver on her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: We get Byleth's b-day an in-game month late because I definitely didn't forget that my headcannoned date is right at the beginning of the game :^) But hey, it all worked out in the end, got a cute convo with edeleth so it's a win-win.


	7. Happy Birthday, I'm Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard gets Byleth some cake. Though our dear Princess may have gotten a bit too focused to think through the implications of her single minded focus to give Byleth a birthday celebration as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna make this shorter and try to put the mission to stop Lonato in the same chapter, but I didn't want to skip over the possible character interactions too much in favor of going after Lonato, so that's next chapter. Edelgard is a disaster when it comes to doing things for Byleth. agdjkalghlsa

The warm light of the morning sun fell gently on the pale face of the Adrestian Princess. Amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting against the light. She vaguely registered the hard wood of her desk underneath her cheek. Eyes widening as she realized what that feeling meant, Edelgard shot up in her chair, wincing at the kinks in her neck. She frantically checked the card she had made for Byleth. There had better not be any drool on it!

After a moment she set it down, satisfied that all was well. Until it wasn’t. Leaping out of her chair as she remembered she still lacked a cake for Byleth, and the sun had already begun it’s rise. Barely leaving herself time to think, she threw on a fresh uniform and made her way out to the hall. Careful to maintain her usual stoic air as she came to a stop in front of Mercedes's dorm. She had heard that the woman was rather fond of baking sweets, perfect for just such an occasion as this.

She gave the door a series of quick raps, not having to wait long before the sight of Mercedes's gentle face greeted her, "Oh, Edelgard! This is a surprise!"

"Good morning, Mercedes. I would like to enlist your services."

The girl's brow pinched with confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"I need a cake. For Byleth's birthday."

Mercedes let out a gasp, clasping her hands together excitedly, "Oh how wonderful! Is it today?"

Edelgard shook her head, "No, it was last month but she didn't tell me until yesterday. I… may have promised her some form of celebration today."

Mercedes stepped out into the hall, beaming, "Well then, if it's for the dear Professor's birthday, there's no time to waste! Come Edelgard!"

Edelgard stumbled as Mercedes latched onto her wrist and began marching away, excitedly running through her ideas of what to put on the cake and additional sweets to make as well. Edelgard turned her gaze to the heavens and silently wished for the girl to stop talking as curious faces began poking out of doors at the commotion. As they reached the stairs she heard Claude sleepily mumble, “Did she say teach’s birthday?” Edelgard grimaced, she hoped Claude didn’t try anything.

In stark contrast to the excitement rolling off the girl was the gentle way she opened the doors to the dining hall, ready to claim the kitchen before the staff began working on breakfast. Edelgard frowned, would she have time before the staff kicked them out?

  
  


Suddenly a weight was shoved against her chest, her arms instinctively coming up to hold the object. Edelgard glanced down to find Mercedes had given her a container of eggs. The princess’s eyes found the girl rifling through the various cupboards, only to pile more ingredients into the Adrestian princess’s arms.

“Mercedes? May I ask what you’re doing?”

Her head popped out of the back storage room with a smile, “Why, gathering all the ingredients for our cake of course!”

Edelgard’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “I am not opposed to helping, but…” Edelgard frowned, “I never had the chance to use the kitchen myself in Enbarr, I’m afraid I would be more of a burden than anything else.”

Mercedes never lost her smile, “Well there’s no time to learn like the present! I’m sure the professor will love a cake from you.”

Edelgard felt a flutter in her chest at the thought, quickly shoving it down before she could dwell on it too much, “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

Guiding the princess to the table, Mercedes got right to work. Edelgard giving the soft spoken girl her full attention as she gave instructions. If she was to help make the cake, she would make sure it was perfect.

* * *

Byleth awoke to the morning sun with a groan. She’d slept a lot later than usual, which meant she’d had a bad dream. She usually didn’t really remember her nightmares, just waking with a fading sense of despair, her body aching like she hadn’t slept nearly long enough. 

The Professor moved sluggishly, as if through water, as she threw on her usual outfit, running her fingers through her choppy hair to get out whatever knots she could find. Some of the older mercenaries had always scolded her and told her to get a brush for it, but there was always something more important to spend her gold on so she settled for her fingers. She was fairly certain her father didn’t have a brush either, which just gave her another reason to shrug it off. She exited her room with a sigh, eyes squinted as they adjusted to more direct morning sunlight.

Byleth had barely stepped onto the path when Claude appeared at her side and threw an arm around her shoulders, seemingly ignoring the way the mercenary tensed at his touch, “Morning, Teach!”

“Well now, you’re up earlier than usual, Claude.”

Claude laughed, “Nah, you just slept in later. It’s almost time for breakfast! Speaking of, what’s with that? You’re always up hours before the rest of us.”

Byleth shrugged, “Needed the rest, I guess.”

Claude let out a yelp as a pink blur slammed into his back, sending him stumbling several steps forward and nearly dragging Byleth along with him.

“Morning Professor!”

Claude groaned, “Hilda you’re gonna break my back.”

“Oh Claude, you’re such a baby,” Hilda whined, though she did release the boy, “Anyways, I have something I need your help with real quick, Professor. You can come too, Claude!”

“Well hey, I have nothing better to do, why don’t we go along, teach?”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed slightly, “I’ve only known you for a couple months, but… you? Willingly go along to help Hilda with something?”

Byleth took note of the quick flash of unsurety in Claude’s eyes before he continued on with a smile, “I’m a lot more willing when someone else is there to suffer with me.”

Byleth sighed through her nose, “Alright, lead the way, Hilda,” The pink haired girl led them on a short journey, skipping along merrily. Claude followed behind the Professor in his usual laid-back manner, arms folded behind his head, “So what is it you need help with, Hilda?”

“Oh you’ll see!” She giggled.

“Oh,” Claude groaned, “Great.”

Her face as neutral as ever, Byleth hesitated as Hilda threw open the doors to the dining hall. _ Why is she taking us here? _

“Come on teach, time’s a-wasting!”

A hand was clasped over her eyes, and Byleth felt Claude wrap an arm around her shoulders once more and pull her inside, “Claude?” She heard the doors creak closed behind her. Byleth tilted her head, listening. She wasn’t quite sure but she could’ve sworn she heard more people shuffling around nearby. Ah, there. Whispering off to her right. Caspar? What were her friends doing? “Claude, if this is another prank, it is way too early in the morning.”

Claude laughed, “As much as I would love to prank you, I think this is a lot better.”

Claude removed his hand from Byleth’s eyes and… oh.

“Happy Birthday, Professor!”

She was met by a cheering mass of students, Blue Lions and Golden Deer included, much to the Mercenary’s surprise. Edelgard was at the front holding a cake, a small smile on her face. Byleth’s tired stare softened at the sight.

“Edelgard?”

“It was not my intention to get so many involved, but I did promise you a celebration for your birthday,” She strode forwards to meet her, smiling up at the professor as the rest of the students also grouped up around her. She lifted the cake for Byleth's inspection, “Mercedes made it.”

“Oh don’t be so modest, it was made with lots of hard work from Lady Edelgard as well,” Mercedes said, gently laying a hand on the girl's shoulder, “She decorated this first one excellently if I do say so myself,” she beamed at the professor, Edelgard looking a bit flustered as Byleth nodded.

“I…” Byleth’s gaze wandered around the throng of students, “I-I know my face probably doesn’t show it much, but I am very grateful. Thank you all.”

Caspar whooped, “Yeah! Now lets eat some cake!”

Lysithea nodded, “I concur wholeheartedly!”

Mercedes giggled, “I guess we were lucky the staff helped us make several more once they heard why we were in there.”

At that, Byleth poked her head out from the group, catching the eye of Garreg Mach’s head chef and throwing her a rather jaunty looking two fingered salute as the woman and a few of her staff brought out the other cakes. Byleth couldn’t help but admire the finished product, considering they were apparently all made this morning before she had woken up. Most had a rich brown color with a similarly colored frosting, decorated with teal frosting spelling out “Byleth” on top, the edges had globs patterned with curved lines, appearing similarly to a rope wrapped around the outer edge of the cake. Byleth was sure there was probably a name for such things, but baking was not an area she had much knowledge in. The other cakes were a light creamy color, once again with frosting of a similar color. The teal once again decorating the top, though the cakes overall looked a lot more… put together than the first cake. The letters of her name a bit wobbly, the frosting decorations uneven. 

Byleth felt a tug at the corners of her lips, Edelgard had obviously put a lot of effort into making it. Byleth marvelled at this new side of the stoic Princess. To think she was so dead set on making sure Byleth’s birthday was celebrated that she’d make a cake herself. Or at least help. It warmed Byleth’s heart. While she knew her father and the mercenaries cared, they hadn’t had the resources for things considered more frivolous for a travelling mercenary band, which included sweets. They especially didn’t have the space for everything needed to make their own cakes. As far as birthdays went, this would be one to remember. Even if it was a month late due to her own dismissal of it’s importance.

Byleth shook her head, “Sorry for causing you trouble this early in the morning.”

The Chef shook her head incredulously, “What are you apologizing for, Professor? We were happy to help the Princess and Lady Martritz. Birthdays are meant to be celebrated! Now have fun! Just don’t make too much of a mess,” She gave Byleth a pointed look before glancing to the students swarming the table before retreating back to the kitchen.

Byleth turned back to find Edelgard standing over the cakes, a hand on her chin in thought, “I wonder…” she muttered.

Byleth cocked an eyebrow, “Everything alright, Edelgard?”

“I was simply wondering the best way to evenly distribute the cakes. The small knives are so troublesome so I was debating on if I should use my axe.”

Byleth quickly set down her cake and picked up the knife, “Please don’t use a battle axe on the cakes.”

Dorothea giggled from behind them, “You have to admit, Professor, it _ would _ be rather effective if not the most elegant technique.”

Annette arrived at the table with a clatter of plates and utensils, Mercedes helping her pass them out to everyone as Byleth personally handed out pieces of cake to everyone despite protests that she should have the first slice. 

The more observant students couldn’t help but notice the small upturn of their Professor’s lips as she made sure everyone had gotten some cake before taking some for herself, the Professor making sure her slice was from the one Edelgard had helped with. She took a seat in between Edelgard and Ferdinand, the latter of whom seemed to be in the middle of declaring a contest to see who could bake a cake faster. The professor nodded to the princess as Edelgard nearly slumped in relief at having some kind of barrier between her and Ferdinand. 

The students had taken space on several tables, with Byleth’s in the middle to keep the group as close together as possible. As a result, they were all within earshot as Byleth took her first bite of the dark sweet and asked, “This is delicious, thank you Edelgard. Thank you, Mercedes. What is this flavor?”

The entire hall fell quiet as many of her students stared at her in dismay. Byleth was rather confused by the reaction, was it really that strange? “What?”

“Professor, you…” Edelgard paused to recompose herself, her shock at this revelation overshadowing her embarrassment at the praise, “You’ve never had chocolate before?”

Byleth had barely opened her mouth to reply when an ear piercing screech blasted out from behind her, “WHHAAAATT?!”

Byleth turned to find Lysithea looking positively distraught. She didn’t miss how Sylvain choked down a laugh and nudged Felix with his elbow. The next moment her vision was filled with rose pink eyes as Lysithea leaped over the table to confront the Professor, “This is unacceptable! You simply cannot go any longer without knowing the absolute joy of chocolate cake!”

Byleth eyes darted around as the professor struggled to find a response, “Uh, I was going to keep eating it-”

“Quiet!” Lysithea stomped her foot angrily, grabbing the rest of the cake and slamming it down in front of Byleth, “You’re going to eat that and then you’ll understand!”

“O… kay?”

Dorothea and Edelgard hid laughs behind their hands as the professor slowly turned and began eating, now under the watchful gaze of Lysithea, who quickly grabbed her own plate so she was not missing out while making sure the Professor ate enough to satisfy the petite mage. Ferdinand rather unsubtley began scooting further away from the small girl.

Not a moment later, a familiar blonde Mercenary entered the hall, “What’s going on here?” He backed up a step as Lysithea marched over, jabbing her fork at the man, his face a mix of amusement and surprise at the fury radiating from the girl.

“You! You are her father, are you not? Why has the Professor never had chocolate before this moment?!”

“Uhhh,” Jeralt scratched at his head, “We were travelling mercenaries, remember? We kinda had to live paycheck to paycheck most of the time. Not much room there for something as expensive as chocolate, kid.”

“I…” Lysithea frowned, "That's no excuse!"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"You- Ugh," Lysithea reluctantly admitted defeat, for now, and made her way back to her seat, fuming all the while.

Byleth watched over her shoulder, eyes shining in amusement as Claude barely got his mouth open before Lysithea shot him a scathing glare that immediately shut him down. She hadn’t had the opportunity to get that close with the other students yet, but she still enjoyed their company on the occasions they did spend time together. She looked up as her father made his way over, smiling down at the woman quickly attempting to swallow the cake she’d stuffed in her mouth, “Shorry dad, it’s sho good.”

Jeralt gave her a hearty laugh, “No rush, kiddo, though why are you all eating cake so early in the morning? Something I missed?”

Byleth dipped her head sheepishly, “It’s supposed to be for uh, my birthday.”

Jeralt cocked a blonde eyebrow, “That was last month though.”

“Yes, well, neither of you told anyone,” Edelgard spoke up, “I found out from Byleth so I decided we needed to do something before anything happens this month since apparently neither of you do anything for your own birthdays.”

“Hey, we usually did _ something _,” Jeralt crossed his arms indignantly, “I wouldn’t let my daughter’s birthday pass completely unnoticed.”

Byleth nodded, “We usually went fishing or something. Never had the right stuff for any celebration like this.”

“But that’s all changed now, huh?” Jeralt laid his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “Glad you’ve got some friends willing to celebrate with you like this, kid. But don’t forget to eat an actual breakfast, alright?”

“I won’t, dad.”

“Good,” He patted her shoulder with a smile, “Speaking of which, I’m off to get some now,” with that, the older mercenary took his leave.

Byleth turned back to her table. She gazed curiously at Edelgard, her eyes seemingly focused on Jeralt and yet far away at the same time, her gaze unreadable, “Edelgard?”

The princess blinked, her eyes clearing, “Jeralt certainly loves you, doesn’t he?”

Byleth nodded, “Though it’s not like I have a frame of reference with other parents. Not many kids in a merc group, y’know?”

Edelgard looked like she was about to reply when a shout drew their attention elsewhere.

“All right!” Caspar’s voice cut through the din of the students, “That was good! Time to chow down on some breakfast!”

“Well, this was fun. Thanks for having a birthday, Professor,” Dorothea said with a wink, “Time for some real food.”

Edelgard agreed with the songstress. Without thinking, Byleth reached a hand out and tugged on the princess’s sleeve as she moved to follow Dorothea. She turned a questioning gaze on the mercenary, Byleth blinking as she realized what she’d done, “Uh, I just wanted to say thanks again. For the cake. For… well, everything this morning really. Even if the other classes gathering here wasn’t really planned. No one’s ever really… gone out of their way to do something like this for me before.”

Edelgard’s gaze softened, “It was my pleasure, Professor,” Her eyes widened and she reached into her pocket, “Oh, before I forget, these are for you,” Edelgard handed the professor the letter she’d made, which she’d had all the Black Eagles sign before Claude had brought the professor in, and a black pendant in the shape of an eagle.

Byleth took them both in a gentle grip, marvelling at the pendant’s craftsmanship, “Oh wow, Thank you so much, Edelgard.”

Edelgard smirked at the professor’s monotone, “You know under different circumstances I might think you were being sarcastic.”

Byleth’s gaze shot up to the princess at that, “I’m sorry, I really like it.”

Edelgard had to suppress a smile, the professor looked almost like a puppy with the way she looked pleadingly up at the princess, “Don’t worry, Professor, I know.”

* * *

Byleth had quickly released her sleeve after that, seemingly satisfied. That had been... incredibly cute. Edelgard shook the thought from her head. _Get a hold of yourself, Edelgard_. As she waited in line for freshly cooked breakfast, she observed as Byleth went around the tables and personally thanked the students for coming, a frown forming on the princess’s face as Sylvain made kissy faces at a rather unamused professor until Ingrid took hold of the back of his head and smashed him into the remains on his cake. Quickly gathering food onto her plate as the line moved along the counter, she made her way back over to the group just in time to catch Ignatz questioning the professor.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you anyways?”

Byleth froze, “Uuuuhhh…”

Claude snorted, sharing a look with Dimitri, “Wait, really? You don’t know your own age?”

Edelgard came to a stop at Byleth’s side, a pale eyebrow cocked at the woman. The professor, for her part, looked about as sheepish as someone that rarely ever emoted more than small twitches could look.

“What about Jeralt?” Claude shouted to where the merc was now sitting, just past the crowd of students, “Hey, boss man! How old are you?”

Jeralt froze, food halfway to his mouth, “Uhhhhh… would you accept ‘That’s private information’ as an answer?”

Claude laughed, “Ha! I almost can’t believe it.”

Leonie threw her hands up, “Captain, how can you not know your own age?!”

“Hey, when you’re old like me, that kind of thing becomes a lot less important!”

“So why doesn’t your own child know her age?!”

Jeralt shrugged, “Because I… forgot that too?”

Lysithea let out a heavy sigh, “By the Goddess, you two are hopeless.”

Edelgard had to suppress a grin as Leonie continued grilling the poor man with Claude continuing to encouraging her. This certainly was a lively bunch.

“I think I should probably attempt to rescue him.”

Edelgard turned to her professor, who appeared as emotionless as usual, “Maybe, Leonie certainly is tearing into him.”

“Be right back, Princess.”

Once the professor had ventured off, Edelgard spotted a flash of dark chestnut hair in her peripheral vision. Dorothea came to a stop at her side, a strange smile on her face.

“You know, Edie, I was wondering,” The songstress tapped a finger to her chin, “Wouldn’t it have made more sense to have this little party later in the day? You would have had more time to make cakes.”

Edelgard could have sworn her heart stopped. Dorothea was right, why had she let her emotions get the better of her? “It was simply… more efficient to get it done before classes, therefore reducing any distraction from our work.”

The girl’s smile only got wider, “Oh really? Is that why you look like you barely threw your clothes on rushing out the door?”

“W-what?”

“Sweetie, your gloves are inside out, you left the pin for your cape askew, which you’ve never done in two months of being here, the buttons for your uniform are done up rather awkwardly, and the makeup you have to cover the shadows under your eyes is much messier than usual. Methinks someone was in a hurry to get things going, hm?”

Edelgard felt her stomach dropping lower and lower with each word from the songstress’s mouth, the princess finding that- much to her dismay- Dorothea was correct on all accounts. The woman had consistently proved to be one of her more observant classmates. A kind soul, Edelgard was grateful it was her that had noticed and not- she shuddered- _ Claude _. Though she couldn’t check the makeup, Dorothea was much more experienced in that kind of thing so Edelgard was inclined to take her word for it, “How did I miss this? I’m a complete mess.”

Dorothea giggled, “It’s actually not _ too _ noticeable, I just know where to look. Honestly it’s rather cute you were so focused on doing this for the Professor.”

Edelgard was fairly certain she was dying at this point. Had she really lost herself so completely? She needed to get a grip. She made a mental note to get back to her room as soon as there was an opening so she could remove these flaws in her presentation. Both women turned their attention back to the far end of the table where Jeralt and Byleth were now conversing as a knight ran up to the older mercenary with the telltale clatter of armor. After a few moments of whispering, Jeralt quickly shoveled the last bits of food into his mouth and ran out with the knight. Byleth made her way back over to the princess amidst the murmurs of the students at her father’s sudden departure. Edelgard knew what must be happening, but a small part of her still wished it was something else.

“What’s wrong, Professor?”

Byleth’s eyes shone with a cold light. Hard, just like when they were approaching the Red Canyon. Just like how Edelgard was making her heart as Byleth gave voice to what she knew was inevitable, “Break’s over, I’m afraid. Lonato is on the move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already a few pages into the next chapter, so hopefully I'll be getting that out a lot sooner, thank u all for your patience aghdfalksghldfskaj I know this one is a bit on the shorter side


	8. Mutiny in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and the gang march out out to clean up after the main force of the Knights of Seiros. Unfotunately things rarely go as planned on the Battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao remember when I said I hoped to have this out soon? Good times. Also I've noticed myself getting more and more violent with my fight scenes so I decided to move the rating up to M just to be safe.

It had been two days since Jeralt had taken the knights to intercept Lonato’s forces before they left Gaspard territory. Byleth had been spending most of their time running training drills to get her students accustomed to working with Ashe. It wouldn’t do for someone to get hurt because they weren’t used to fighting with the Kingdom boy. Between that and going over broader battlefield tactics, Byleth still hadn’t been able to question Ashe about his relationship with Lonato. It didn’t help that Byleth was distracted by Edelgard’s rather sour mood as it got closer to the time they would be deployed. She wanted to see her smile again, but with the situation what it was she was at a loss how to do so. She was helpless to do anything but watch as her classmates became rather cautious around her as her temper gained an even shorter fuse. Byleth couldn’t help but worry, they were only going to be there as a rear guard but Edelgard was leaving herself little time for rest. Linhardt and Bernadetta were also skipping most of the lessons, which only served to frustrate her further. Though when she thought about it she could hardly fault missed lessons still after their first mission. Bernadetta was easier to coax out of her room than Linhardt from his naps, but it still put them behind in their group training.

She had just finished an early morning round of sparring with Caspar, forcing the shorter man to learn how to use his smaller stature to his advantage while Linhardt looked on smugly from the sidelines for a reason unknown to her, when she received a summons from Rhea.

The usual view met her as she pushed open the chamber doors. Seteth and Rhea standing framed by multicolored light filtering through the stained glass behind them with their expressions set in their signature scowl and smile respectively.

Seteth straightened up, “Professor, it is time. Get your class ready to move out.”

Byleth nodded, “Dad’s gotten to work, then?”

“Indeed, we have received word he has engaged Lonato’s forces and is slowly, but surely, pushing them back to Castle Gaspard. You will not be alone, I’m sending a small detachment of knights with you to assist. Warzones are unpredictable, and though we do not expect you will have much cause for battle, it is best to prepare for the worst.”

As if on cue, a new voice approached from behind, “Excuse me. You sent for me, Lady Rhea? We’re ready to move out,” the woman glanced to Byleth, a smile lighting her face, “Ah, you must be the new professor. I’ve heard a lot about you! If you need anything, just ask.”

The newcomer looked to be a good four inches taller than Byleth, though that distance was currently negated by the heels she wore around the monastery. With skin a similar shade to Petra’s, creamy blonde hair, and the cream colored armor she wore, she definitely stood out from the other knights of Seiros. She was really pretty… No, bad Byleth! The Professor’s eyes were drawn to the huge spiked sword she wore at her side. It looked like…. Bone? Byleth couldn’t be sure. Whatever it was, it had three sets of bladed offshoots from the main blade, coming out perpendicular from the blade before turning to move parallel along the blade. _ It’s like someone thought the sword didn’t have enough crossguards and said ‘Fuck it, add three more’. _Byleth smiled slightly to herself. She didn’t really feel the humor but she was sure her father would have loved it.

Rhea smiled, “This is Catherine, one of our bravest knights. And that is no small feat. Only an exceptional few have what it takes to join the Knights of Seiros.”

Byleth nodded, “Nice to meet you.”

Rhea let out a soft hum, “This mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church…”

Byleth was starting to gain an intense dislike for how often she was finding herself thankful for her inexpressiveness in front of Rhea, “We’ll get right on it.”

* * *

They’d been on the road for a few hours before Byleth finally remembered a crucial question she’d forgotten to ask Seteth. So she asked Edelgard instead, “Edelgard, what’s a hero’s relic?”

Edelgard sighed, “Did Captain Jeralt teach you nothing about Fodlan?”

She shook her head, “Not much beyond what I needed for being a mercenary.”

Hubert scoffed behind her, “And you’re supposed to be teaching us?”

Byleth turned in her saddle to meet the man’s gaze, “I am, which means I get to say what grade you get on your tests.”

Hubert frowned, “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

The two spent a moment a moment glaring at each other until Edelgard sighed once more, “_ Please _, you two.”

“Sorry,” Byleth turned her attention back to the princess.

“As I was saying, Hero’s relics are extremely powerful weapons that can only be wielded by a noble with a matching crest.”

Byleth turned to the woman riding at the head of the group, “So you have noble blood.”

Catherine nodded, raising her voice over her shoulder, “I wield the sword Thunderbrand. It’s a great honor. Legend has it that the Goddess gifted these weapons to the Ten Elites, and they’ve been passed down their bloodline ever since.”

Byleth glanced at the princess, “I bet I could still take her.”

Catherine barked out a laugh, “Oh I like you, we’ll have to spar once we get back to the monastery and see if you’re more than just talk!”

Ferdinand laughed from where he rode next to Hubert, “That is our Professor for you, always brimming with confidence. I for one cannot wait to see her in action alongside a famed Knight of Seiros!”

“Too confident, one might say,” Hubert drawled.

Ferdinand bristled, “You could not even trick her with one of your illusions at your first meeting, and she won a duel against Dedue, I do not think you are in a position to be questioning if her confidence is unfounded.”

“She won that with my help.”

“Which was unnecessary, anyone could see that.”

“Would you rather I stood there until Hanneman snuck up on us? Use your brain, Ferdinand, assuming you have one behind that thick skull of yours.”

“Do not blame me for your blindness to the professor’s merits. This is pointless, let us speak of it no more.”

Hubert scoffed, “Finally, we can agree on something.”

Byleth shared a look with Edelgard, “Does this happen often?”

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, “Yes, this is why I advised against putting them next to each other.”

Byleth nodded in understanding, “My apologies, I shall trust your judgement next time.”

Edelgard gave the woman a small smile, “Professor, there’s no need to be so formal about something so simple.”

“Sorry, I… I guess thoughts of the mission are getting to me,” She added with a mumble, “I don’t like this.”

* * *

Catherine and her squad had ridden ahead to scout out the path as they got closer to the battlefield. As they approached the end of the woods they had been travelling through for the better part of the day, Byleth’s eyes were drawn by the wispy tendrils of fog slowly crawling their way through the underbrush. She frowned, hopefully the fog stayed close to the ground, she’d rather not have to try to navigate a battlefield with her vision obscured. Her attention snapped back to the road as the sounds of battle rang in their ears. Byleth led the class to the treeline, bringing with it a view of the fight. Catherine and her troops had engaged some stragglers it seemed. Three of what looked like… local militia? Three of them, plus two fully armored Gaspard Knights. Byleth quickly looked over her students as they, too, caught sight of the enemy combatants. She knew it was wishful thinking at this point, but she hoped they didn’t run into any other stragglers. The students didn’t need the strain of fighting villagers. Caspar let out a low whistle as Catherine drew Thunderbrand, a stone embedded in the sword’s hilt shining with a red light as the blade began glowing with an orange fire. Byleth readied her own sword, though the group hung back for now. Damn Rhea_. _

By the time the rest of the Black Eagles had dismounted, Catherine had already evaded two of the enemy soldiers that charged her and disposed of both in one swing, the sword shining brighter for a moment as it carved through their armor plating like a hot knife through butter. The third one lasted only slightly longer, blocking her downward swing with his lance before catching a fist to the throat, stunning him long enough for Catherine to run him through. Without hesitation, she charged the Armored Knights. She dodged the thrust of the one closest, using the shield he held in front of him to vault over his head, performing a spinning slash that caught the small unprotected part of the back of his neck, sending him to the ground. Shifting to a reverse grip, she thrust the sword behind her, the offshoots from the main blade catching the last knights spear as she attacked, deflecting it harmlessly upwards. Taking hold of the spear as it flew over her shoulder, Catherine yanked it- and the knight along with it- pushing her relic along the shaft and into the knights arm. The pain having jarred her weapon from her grip, the knight pulled back behind her shield just in time to deflect a lethal slash from Catherine, the swordmaster’s relic lodging itself in the shield as it tore partway through the thick metal. The knight lunged forward, landing a vicious shield bash against the swordmaster. Catherine quickly recovered and returned the favor, charging into the knight and throwing her off balance. As the knight fell, Catherine leapt up, putting her full weight onto the sword and driving the point sticking from the shield into the knight’s neck.

“Okay, maybe I would have some trouble beating her.”

Edelgard turned to the professor, an amused smirk on her lips, “She’s not known as one of the best in the Knights of Seiros for nothing, professor.”

  
  
  


“Ah, you guys made it,” The swordmaster flicked off the blood and sheathed her blade in one fluid motion, turning to the class, “We’ve got a bit further, just had to take care of a few stragglers. There’s some ruins up the road some that provide ample cover, so we should be cautious as we-” Catherine broke off as a thick fog began inching its way through the group, much to fast and too voluminous to be natural at this time of year. The swordmaster scanned the surrounding trees. Their group was much more exposed out in the open on the road like this, “Ready yourselves, it seems someone wants to surprise us.”

Byleth nodded, it’d seem that soon their lack of cover wouldn’t matter anyways. She could barely see ten feet in front of her now, “Everyone, weapons out, stay together.”

The sound of iron against leather echoed into the fog as the Black Eagles readied their weapons, Edelgard stepping up next to Byleth as the rest of the class formed up with them, “This fog isn’t natural.”

“I can feel magic charging the air,” Hubert frowned, “They must have a mage hiding somewhere in the trees.”

“Those were the town militia…” Byleth tilted her head at Ashe’s muttering, the boy looking back at her, the pain evident in his eyes, “Why would Lonato pull the villagers into this? I have to find him. He’s a good man! This isn’t like him!”

Byleth tilted her head inquisitively, “You know him well?”

Ashe’s eyes fell, “I- He... he’s my adoptive father… I suppose Christophe might be why he’s doing this.”

“Christophe?”

“His son. The church executed him four years ago.”

Byleth tilted her head, “Four years?” Suddenly it clicked, she’d heard about this from some of the other mercs, “Ah, the Tragedy of Duscur.”

Ash nodded, “There were accomplices within the Kingdom. Christophe was one of them.”

Byleth felt something akin to embers igniting in her chest. Anger? She’d heard it described before, but this was her first experience with it personally. She felt energized. Ready to kill. Rhea had recommended bringing Ashe along. She knew, she had to have. And their foe… someone lashing out at the church that caused him pain. Byleth nodded to the boy, “If possible, I’ll get you to him, Ashe. I promise. For now we need to focus. Keep your ears open, everyone,” Byleth slowly moved to Catherine’s position, “Catherine, take the more heavily forested side, please. You’re much more suited to dealing with any surprises in there. We’ll stick to the road and find the mage who’s doing this.”

“You got it, Professor.” Catherine flourished her sword and marched into the trees with her companions.

A tense silence fell on the group as she gestured for her students to follow her. She advanced cautiously through the mist, sword at the ready, eyes scanning for the slightest hint of movement. Gravel crunched under their boots, the only sound in a world of gray and white. Byleth had fought in fog before, but none nearly as thick as this. It was rather disconcerting to have ones vision limited in such a fashion. The fog blanketed their world in gray. It was like stumbling about a dream. The silence nearly suffocating.

_ “Oh yes, before I forget, I’ve decided to allow you use of my power over time.” _

Byleth twitched, the sudden voice nearly startling her, _ “You couldn’t have told me this sooner?” _

_ “My my, at least I know you’re focused on staying alive for once. For now, I will help you if you find yourself in the need to turn back time, but you would do well to get used to drawing on my power yourself so you may use it even when I am asleep.” _

_ “Alright. Now will you let me focus?” _ Despite the huge help the ability to turn back time was, Byleth couldn’t help but feel a bit irritated that the girl had waited until this moment to give her this information.

“Gah!”

Byleth glanced over her shoulder to find Caspar stumbling against Ashe, muttering furiously, “Damn fog! I can barely see my feet, I keep tripping over rocks.”

The rustling of cloth echoed faintly from ahead, snapping Byleth’s attention back to the front, the mercenary holding up her fist to halt the students, “Caspar quiet,” Her voice low as she looked between Edelgard and Hubert on either side of her, “You hear that?”

From within the blanket of fog there was a twang. Byleth’s eyes widened and she sensed what was coming a split second before the arrow burst from the fog. She tackled Edelgard to the side, her mind flashing back to their first meeting as white hot pain burst from her side. Just a fraction too slow. Again.

“Professor!” Edelgard pushed herself onto her elbows and peered down at her with frightened eyes, “Hubert!”

Without a word, the mage conjured a ball of dark energy in his palm the same instant another arrow tore a hole through the fog and straight into his shoulder. The mage grunted, releasing an unstable ball of magic down the arrow’s path. Not a moment later, there was a massive explosion and a scream, the shockwave from Hubert’s incomplete spell blasting a hole in the fog, revealing the road winding around a small grove of trees and a dead archer, his body mangled and thrown against one of the trees, a second man wielding a sword was charging right at Hubert.

“_ This is… not going well.” _

_ “See? Good thing I told you you could use my divine pulse, right?” _

Byleth exhaled sharply, “_ How do I do this?” _

_ “It’s relatively simple, you know the feeling of reaching inside yourself you get when you end up at my throne? Just do that. Except here you won’t be pulling yourself into this… room. Reach for the feeling of my magic. Let it flow through you.” _

Byleth let her eyes fall closed, struggling to ignore the clanging of metal against metal and Edelgard’s distress as the professor stilled. It took her almost no time at all to find Sothis. Somewhere within her, she shone like a beacon. Her powerful magic swirling like a maelstrom, barely contained beneath the cage that was the woman now attempting to tame said power. She felt Sothis guiding her and her perception of time slowing. She heard a sound like the cracking of thousands of glass shards and her eyes shot open. The world was blanketed in a purple hue. As Byleth concentrated, her now frozen students transformed into fog, reforming at the positions they held just a few seconds ago. Right before the arrows began flying.

“_ Here.” _

She felt Sothis nod, “_ Simply let go, and get ready for some vertigo.” _

Byleth closed herself off from the magic and felt an intense nausea as her vision blurred and she felt like she was being thrown backward. Though, in a sense she was. She snapped back to reality not fifteen seconds before, words tumbling from her mouth before she had the mind to speak them.

“You hear that?”

Without hesitation, she threw herself into Edelgard. Pushing the girl out of the way, she threw her body into a twist, the arrow flying past her shoulder. A yelp came from behind her, her eyes barely glimpsing Ferdinand clutching his now torn sleeve, “Hubert, dead ahead, large explosion.”

As the mage began charging his magic, the students began spreading out, Dorothea rushing to help up Edelgard, who simply pushed herself up with her axe, unaware of the hurt that flashed in the eyes of the songstress next to her. Byleth positioned her sword as the second arrow shot from the fog, pinging harmlessly off the metal as Hubert’s eyes widened at the display. Thankfully he had enough presence of mind to not falter, releasing a powerful magical sphere in the direction of the arrow, the explosion once again blasting a hole in the fog and revealing the trees a good twenty feet away.

“They must be able to see through the fog somehow,” Byleth called out, “Use caution. We need to find that mage, remember what we practiced.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the sound of boots on gravel hit their ears, a sword piercing through the fog as Byleth leapt to the side. The man was forced back as Ferdinand charged to his professor’s defense. The militia soldier quickly dashed back in, catching Ferdinand flat footed as he struggled to bring his lance to bear in the close quarters, barely dodging the man’s own thrust. A flash of purple and steel and Petra had her dagger buried in the back of the man’s knee. The soldier let out a gasp as he collapsed to one knee. A second later his head snapped back as he collapsed, Ferdinand landing a savage blow with the haft of his spear, knocking the man unconscious.

The rest of the Black Eagles readied themselves as more footfalls quickly approached, their eyes darting around the gray cloud surrounding them. Byleth couldn’t help but find some amusement in the way Edelgard sighed as Caspar let out a whoop and charged. A second militia troop burst from the fog. Straight into Caspar. The smaller man launched himself into his foe, taking them both down into the fog in a tangle of limbs. Several more militia charged from the fog and joined the fray. Though their physical fighters did their best to keep themselves between the enemy and their ranged classmates, Byleth knew it was only a matter of time before someone got the drop on them with this fog. She was proven right as Bernadetta let out a shriek. 

She locked blades with a militia, risking a glance over her shoulder, “Petra!”

“There’s no need!” Hubert tugged on his collar, quickly positioning himself between their foe and the archers, “Kindly die quickly, I’d rather not make a mess of myself.”

The soldier snarled, “We won’t let you harm Lord Lonato!”

“You have little say in what we do. You’re about to die, after all.”

“Ragh!” The man lunged forward with his spear. Hubert appeared rather unimpressed as he simply stepped to the side and gave the haft of the spear a quick tug, pulling the man off balance. As he stumbled forward, Hubert pulled his hand up, charging it with the tell-tale purple of Black Magic before backhanding the man across the face. The discharge of magic was so fierce as to knock his helmet clean off as he flew into the fog.

“Out of sight, out of mind. Heh,” Hubert tugged his glove more firmly onto his hand.

“Why, Lonato?” Byleth finished off the last of the militia with a quick thrust, shifting her attention to Ashe. His eyes locked onto the corpse of the dead militia at his feet, an arrow through his throat. His voice began to shake, 

“Hal… I’m so sorry…” The archer quickly wiped at his eyes, “Why are you dragging the villagers into this, Lonato?” his voice fell on deaf ears, the fog muffling his pleas from all but his classmates.

Byleth’s eyes were drawn to her hands. Towards the blood now splattered upon them. How much was from people Ashe knew? People that, in any other circumstances, Byleth may have considered good people? And now Rhea had tricked her into bringing Ashe into battle against them. Against his FATHER. She placed a hand on her chest, startled as she felt that burning feeling once again. Anger, she remembered. Faint, but there all the same.

Edelgard approached, casting a saddened glance at the bodies that littered the ground around them, “Our enemy has the equipment, but they appear to have only basic training.”

“They’re just village militia…” The two women turned as Ashe joined them, “I don’t know what they’re thinking, Lonato trained them to fight bandits, not trained soldiers like the Knights of Seiros,” he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “If we can beat them this easily, they must have gotten slaughtered in the real battle. Why do they insist on continuing to fight?”

Edelgard frowned, “It would seem they believe in Lonato’s cause wholeheartedly, if they are willing to throw themselves at the church like this. Lonato must be quite the leader to inspire such loyalty.”

Byleth shook her head, “We can think about it later, right now we need to get moving,” she rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Are you willing to go on?”

Ashe raised his gaze, determination burning within, “I need to get to him.”

The Professor nodded, “Lets go then.”

Making their way over the bodies of the fallen militia, Byleth led them in the direction she’d spotted the grove of trees after Hubert’s attack had temporarily dispelled the fog. While not as thick as the forest she’d sent Catherine into, she still didn’t like the cover it provided her enemies with their sight seemingly unobstructed by the fog. They wouldn’t be able to see the militia until they were right on top of them. Or they decided to charge them again. The group tensed as the sound of battle echoed through the fog. Catherine, Byleth assumed. There was a wet cough as they approached the treeline, a vaguely human shape propped up against one of the trees just past it. Byleth motioned for the students to take cover as she approached the figure. As she got closer, the colors of the Knights of Seiros revealed themselves on his armor, the man clutching a wound in his side.

“Y-you there!” The man coughed up another wad of blood, “You’re the new professor, are you not?”

Byleth nodded.

“There were far more of the than we- than we were expecting. They used this fog to get around our main force. I was on my way to warn you, but the bastards got me.”

Byleth knelt next to the man, “We have healers, we can help you.”

He shook his head, “Don’t waste your time, I’m- ngh, finished,” He clasped Byleth’s arm with what little strength he had left, groaning, “Give the bastards hell,” before he let out a final breath and slumped against his tree, features twisted in pain.

Byleth frowned, “We need to find that mage.”

“Professor!”

Byleth’s head snapped up at the urgent whisper.

Petra dropped to a crouch on the other side of the dead knight, “I have completed the scouting ahead. I have discovered the enemy.”

Byleth nodded, getting to her feet, “How many?”

Petra smiled, “Only one.”

The class slowly made their way forward, following the Brigid girl as she made her way back through the trees. The rustling of leaves as they snuck forwards seemed near deafening in the silence of the fog, faint clangs of metal on metal still echoing in the distance. Petra came to a stop and Byleth stuck her hand out to stop the class behind her. Just within their sight was a strange mage, his robe bearing angular purple designs Byleth had never seen before. Unfortunately for him, he was facing towards the sounds in the distance, his back turned to them. Byleth motioned for them to stay back, the professor dropping into a crouch as she swapped her sword for the dagger at her belt. Once close enough, her arm shot out, wrapping around the man’s neck as she slid her thin blade between his ribs, flexing her arm to keep him as quiet as she could as he began choking on his own blood. Not a painless death, but quiet.

She jerked her head to get the students moving, dumping the mage’s body on the ground. Almost as soon as he let out one last watery sigh, the fog cleared near instantaneously. With their vision now clear, Byleth could see they were at the other end of the grove, and just in front of them stood pillars and rubble marking a ruined outpost. She turned to her students only to have Linhardt gag. Byleth tilted her head, “What’s wrong, Linhardt?”

The healer gestured wildly at her as he attempted to control his breathing. Looking down, Byleth spied the problem. The mage’s blood spattered on her lower torso and her hands were still looking similar from the fighting earlier, “Sorry.”

“It’s… fine. I’ll deal with it. Just… turn around please.”

Byleth nodded, turning back to observe the road ahead. Within the ruins sat a graying man in the armor of a Great Knight atop a similarly armored steed. He was surrounded by four armored foot Knights and what was left of his militia. Just a few swordsmen and a lancer.

Ashe wavered, “Lonato…”

Byleth used the mage’s robes to clean her dagger of blood before returning it to it’s sheathe. Sword back in her hand, she frowned, “Guess he managed to avoid dad,” She looked back at her students, “You all know the drill by now, magic users I want you focusing on the knights. Everyone else take out the militia. If you can make it quick and painless so much the better.”

Dorothea shuddered, “So this is how the church deals with those opposed to it, huh?”

Byleth shook her head, “No use dwelling on it now. Lets go.”

Byleth charged with the rest of her close ranged fighters, engaging Lonato’s troops on the open road, giving Ashe and Bernadetta perfect view of the battle. Their lancer stood no chance, felled by arrows before she had even had the chance to engage them. The knights began ambling towards them as the remaining militia made their stand.

Byleth vaguely registered Edelgard at her side as she parried her opponents strike, lashing out with her foot. She connected with his knee, sending him down with a sickening crunch, Edelgard rushing forward to finish the job by separating his head from his shoulders.

The second militia fighter reacted too slowly to Ferdinand’s thrust, his deflection merely sent the spear into his stomach instead of his chest. Ferdinand pulled back, dragging the man with him as Caspar used the momentum from his dash to connect his gauntleted fist with the man’s forehead. His head snapped back with a crunch, head lolling about his shoulders unnaturally as he was yanked from Ferdinand’s spear, sending the young noble stumbling back at the sudden release.

Their third enemy stood even less of a chance. Petra had disarmed her by the second blow, sweeping her off her feet with a swipe from her sword. The instant she began falling, and arrow planted itself in her head, killing her before she reached the ground. Petra gave a wave of thanks to Bernadetta before the newly arrived knights forced her attention back to the battle. 

Two of the knights fell before they even reached them. One cooked in his armor as he was hit by Dorothea’s Thunder spell, collapsing on the road in a heap of smoke. The third had his shield ripped away by Linhardt’s wind only to find himself following it a second later as Hubert’s dark magic blew through his armor. Petra expertly dodged the third’s spear thrusts, the agile girl running circles around them as she attempted to strike the small weak points in the knight’s full plate armor. One hit was all it took to drop the knight’s defenses just long enough for a blade of wind to tear through him, Petra jumping back to avoid the storm of cuts that left the knight’s armor a bloody mess. Petra fell into a more relaxed stance, a shaky Linhardt nodding in acknowledgement of the grateful look he was given.

Byleth simply drew her dagger and tackled the last knight, the weight of his armor making it easy to down them once Byleth’s momentum got them off balance. Leaping onto the downed enemy, Byleth jammed her dagger up under the helmet, shoving as far as she could as blood began pooling beneath her. The knight never stood a chance.

Byleth blinked as she rose, noticing Edelgard’s eyes locked onto her. Byleth was sure she looked like a mess at this point, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. She just wanted to finish this and return to the monastery. 

Edelgard’s eyes suddenly widened, “Professor!”

Byleth grunted as the air was knocked from her lungs, something barreling into her like a brick wall, sending her to the ground.

_ Oh right, Lonato _.

She hear Sothis sigh, _ “You are such a dumbass. _”

“With the fog lifted, there is nothing to hide you or the filthy central church from the judgement of the Goddess!”

Byleth groaned as she pushed herself to a sitting position, the man was charging her again, spear positioned to gut her. Her vision was suddenly obscured as a figure jumped in front of her.

Ashe.

Lonato slid to a halt, spear inches from the boy’s chest, “Stand down, Ashe! I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary!”

“Please surrender, Lonato! Whatever your reasons for doing this, we can still talk this out!”

Lonato growled, “Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the Goddess herself on our side!”

“Even if that’s true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn’t right!”

“Enough. If that is how you feel, then you leave me no choice. I cannot let the central church continue to stand! I- I’m sorry, Ashe.”

Lonato’s spear began to move and Byleth felt as if time slowed to a crawl. She watched helplessly as Lonato shoved the spear forwards and up, slicing a gruesome line across Ashe’s neck and face.

“NO!”

Byleth felt Sothis’s power once again flowing through her, the world shattering like glass as she was flung back in time. It all happened much quicker this time, Sothis must have been helping her.

“-agging the townsfolk into it like this isn’t right!”

Byleth slowly struggled to her feet.

“Enough. If that is how you feel, then you leave me no choice. I cannot let the central church continue to stand! I- I’m sorry, Ashe.”

The second Ashe’s name left his lips, Byleth grabbed the boy by his shirt, yanking him back until she could wrap an arm around his middle and throw him further away from Lonato. As a result, the man’s thrust failed to strike the fatal blow, and instead cut a gash in Byleth’s side, sending the professor stumbling back to the ground.

Byleth twisted, ready to dodge anything she saw Lonato throw at her when a cream blur slammed into the Lord, throwing him to the ground. His horse bolted as the two figures rolled along the ground, Lonato getting his feet under his attacker and launching them back towards the Black Eagles.

Lonato sneered as he pushed himself into a kneeling position, “Thunderstrike Cassandra! It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!”

Catherine leapt to her feet, twirling Thunderbrand casually, “Haha! I only name I answer to is Catherine,” 

Edelgard dropped down next to Byleth, pulling the Professor’s arm around her shoulders as she pulled her back to her feet.

“Prepare to taste the blade of one who serves the Goddess!”

Byleth uttered a quiet thanks as Linhardt healed the gash in her side. Lonato drew the sword at his side and lunged at Catherine. The swordmaster was fast, but Lonato had decades of experience on his side. As Byleth watched their dance of death, she noted something curious. Catherine seemed purely on the defensive, but there was no way the aging Lord was _ that _ good. It was almost as if…

She doesn’t want to fight him_. _

She could feel Sothis coming to the same conclusion, “_He said she killed Christophe, correct? Regret is a powerful thing._”

Byleth knew what needed to be done. Linhardt had finished his healing, and so she withdrew from Edelgard. Picking up her fallen sword, she charged.

“Professor!”

She ignored her student’s cries as she maneuvered past Catherine as she dodged backwards. Lonato had made it clear he wouldn’t stop. Someone willing to kill their adopted son for their cause like that? If he wouldn’t stop, she would make him. The difference in intent was clear once Byleth entered the fray. While Catherine had been hesitant to strike back, Byleth was a machine of ruthless efficiency. She avoided Lonato’s swing, bringing her own weapon to bear. Lonato’s armor was weak under the arms, and Byleth’s dodge to the side had put her in the perfect position. One attack and it was all over, Byleth burying her sword deep through the man’s chest before retrieving it with a spray of blood.

By the time the man had hit the ground, Ashe was by his side.

“Lonato!”

“Christophe… Ashe…” A bloodied gauntlet rested itself against Ashe’s cheek, “I’m… sorry.”

And thus, he fell, Ashe’s cheek streaked with red.

Byleth looked on from where she had stopped. She wanted to help. Wanted to comfort him. But how could she? She had watched the boy die at the Lord’s hands due to her lack of initiative, and then killed the man himself after undoing that event. Either way, one of them died. What right did she have to tell him things would be alright? A wetness stained the Professor’s cheek, her hand reaching up in surprise. She wiped at whatever it was, her hand coming away red. This was all she was, wasn’t it? A cold-blooded killer. The Ashen Demon. What right did she have, guiding these children to the future? These people who would shape the continent? Byleth shook herself from her thoughts, no matter her thoughts on the matter, this was her job now. Her mission was to protect her students. Her _ friends _, from whatever she could. She had accomplished that mission, that should be the end of it.

So why did she feel so dissatisfied?

* * *

They had met up with Jeralt and the rest of the knights soon afterwards, as Jeralt realized Lonato had given them the slip and had marched back accordingly. A bloody Byleth greeted her father by the outpost ruins, leaving her students to rest in the shade of the trees as the noonday sun chased away remnants of the natural fog cover. Byleth took it upon herself to deliver the bad news.

On Lonato’s corpse, Catherine had found papers speaking of an assassination plot against Rhea, on the day of the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth next month. Despite the suspect truth of the letter, Catherine was adamant that they should get this back as soon as possible, and so she had gathered her knights and begun the journey back to Garreg Mach. Byleth took a moment to finally clean the blood off herself before taking her father to Ashe. Together, the Eisner duo assisted Ashe in burying Lonato, staying with him as he sent Lonato a small prayer.

“You know, kid, I found these in the old man’s office in Castle Gaspard,” Jeralt reached into his bag and withdrew a roll of paper, tied with a silk string, “Go ahead and open it.”

Ashe hurriedly untied the string, eyes scanning over the paper’s contents. As he read through, his eyes began shimmering with tears, the water tracing lines down the boy’s dirt streaked face as he looked back up to Jeralt, “He… he signed me into his will?”

Jeralt nodded, a small smile on his lips, “You’re the heir to House Gaspard now, kid. Despite everything, it looks like he loved you quite a bit.”

Ashe choked out a sob, “I…”

Not quite knowing why, Byleth gave into her impulse and pulled the boy into a tight hug. She needed to let him know he wasn’t alone, and hugs generally helped people feel safer. Or so she’d read. She raised her gaze to her father.

The aging mercenary sighed as he met his daughter’s gaze before hesitantly pulling both of them into his own hug.

“You’ll be alright, kid,” He sighed, “You’ll be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I get to work on getting Byleth the Sword of the Creator! She is... not happy with Rhea atm, becoming a symbol for the church? Not her idea of a good time.


	9. Nightmares abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Lonato's rebellion, Byleth grows ever closer to the people of Garreg mach. And perhaps, a certain snow-haired princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, next chapter finished! Less action, more dealing with the story leading up to the Rite of Rebirth here.

Edelgard had been making her way over to speak with the Professor when a shout from Caspar drew her attention. Edelgard’s brows knit together in concern, the boy’s voice was filled with so much despair.

“Damn it!” Caspar stomped his foot in anger, glancing to where what little remained of Lonato’s army was being rounded up, “It was all so pointless! I’ve never seen people look so utterly heartbroken.”

Ferdinand rested his hand against his head with a frown, “Forcing innocent citizens to risk their lives? That man was not a noble, but a monster.”

“What could have pushed Lord Lonato to this point?” Hubert asked, hand to his chin in thought.

Edelgard frowned. It was to be expected, but the class was getting just as shaken as when they’d fought the bandits. She’d have to inform the Professor. Petra informed her that the Professor and her Father had taken Ashe into the woods with Lonato’s body for a burial. Something about giving the man the respect the church wasn’t about to give. They’d requested privacy, so she waited.

Edelgard had lost track of time by the time the trio emerged, though it must have been an hour or so at the least, the knights were nearly done cleaning up the battlefield at this point and were beginning to burn the bodies, the foul stench permeating the air. As she approached, the tension she had been holding softened slightly at the sight of the two mercenary’s hands resting protectively on Ashe’s shoulders. She felt a familiar ping of loneliness, it had been so long since anyone had reassured her in that fashion. The thought flashed through her mind before she could trample such a frivolous wish back down. Upon spotting the house leader, Byleth gave Ashe a reassuring pat and split off towards her.

“Hey there, princess.”

Edelgard gave her an unamused stare. She was never going to drop the titles was she? Though to be fair she _ did _ keep calling her Professor. It was better that way, though. Names were too personal, “Greetings, Professor,” She allowed her gaze to turn for a moment to the freckled boy being led back to the class by Jeralt, “How is he?”

Byleth followed her gaze, eyebrows scrunching slightly in concern, “Not very good, from what I can tell. But,” She pulled her eyes back to the white-haired girl, “He’ll get better. He’s strong, and he has the support of his classmates. Both those here and in the Blue Lions.”

Edelgard nodded, “Everyone was a bit shaken by the militia fighting alongside our enemies.”

Byleth nodded, “That’s the reality of battle.”

Edelgard pursed her lips, her brow pinching with worry as she stared at her professor, “If only everyone could face reality so unflinchingly. The commoners fighting with Lord Lonato believed they were fighting for a just cause,” she found Ferdinand’s words pushing their way back to the forefront of her mind, “It would be disrespectful to consider them simply victims when they died for what they believed in,” She met Byleth’s gaze, staring unflinchingly into those piercing seas of cobalt, “Still, we have no choice but to eliminate those who cling to unreasonable ideas of justice.”

Byleth cocked a brow slightly, “Unreasonable ideas of justice? After what I’ve seen of the nobility, I could get behind that.”

“Even if the enemy is the gods themselves, we must never lose sight of our goal.”

Byleth nodded, recognizing the fire she saw burning in those amethyst eyes, “You know, the more time I spend in the world, not secluded in the mercenary band… well,” Edelgard stayed silent in anticipation as Byleth’s gaze was drawn back to the students. The professor turned to meet the princess’s eyes once more, “I can’t say I disagree with you, Edelgard.”

Edelgard felt her lips part in surprise before she could clamp down on her reaction, “I’m surprised to hear you say that,” She averted her eyes. Would the professor truly understand_? _ “Really, I’m just like Lonato. I, too, will be the sort of ruler who’s willing to risk the lives of my citizens in service of a higher cause. It’s not possible to change the world without sacrifice. Dying for the greater good is not a death in vain.”

Byleth’s gaze fell, locking onto a militia sword planted in the earth a few feet to Edelgard’s side, a far off look glazing over her eyes “I’ve never had a cause to fight for. Mercenary work was just a job. But,” Byleth blinked, light coming back to her eyes. Her cobalt finding amethyst once more, “I think I may be finding one in you.”

Edelgard froze, taken aback as heat rushed to her cheeks, “Professor?”

Byleth moved her arm in a sweeping motion, “Yeah, you and the Black Eagles,” She turned back to Edelgard, lips pulled into a slight smile

Edelgard struggled to keep her voice level, how could Byleth be so oblivious with her wording?! And that smile… it was so small, but oh goodness, “Of course. Well, we’ve kept them waiting long enough, shall we get going?” Without waiting for a reply, she quickly began making her way back to the class, doing her absolute best to force the heat from her cheeks. What was wrong with her? Normally something like that wouldn’t affect her. But the professor was so earnest in her declaration.

As Edelgard walked, she found her mind wandering. She wouldn’t mind continuing to be the one providing something for the professor to strive towards. And if all went well… maybe she’d stay after- Edelgard slammed the door on such thoughts. She couldn’t allow wishful thinking. Though… the thought of helping Byleth open up to her was rather tempting. Maybe she’d even smile again… No, stop it. Edelgard shook her head. She didn’t usually have this much trouble keeping her thoughts in check. Why did this keep happening?

* * *

The ride back to the monastery, while not nearly as quiet as after the red canyon, was still blanketed in a rather somber mood. Byleth had taken the long road ahead as an opportunity to check up on her students once again, either just offering her presence, riding next to them in silence for a time, or engaging them in conversation when she could. Edelgard watched her when she could, always trying to keep her in the corner of her vision. She told herself she was just keeping an eye on the professor out of a sense of duty. It wouldn’t do for the professor to wear herself out. Once back at the monastery they all gathered in the classroom while Byleth delivered her report to the Archbishop. After watching her for so long on the journey back, Edelgard was having trouble pushing the professor from the forefront of her thoughts as she rested at her desk.

A well manicured waved itself in front of her face. Edelgard blinked, snapping out of her Byleth filled daydreams. A frown settled on her lips as she realized she must have been staring into space.

“Fodlan to Edie, are you there, sweetie?”

Edelgard quickly schooled her expression, “Hello to you, too, Dorothea.”

“Why she does live!” Dorothea’s smile was absolutely dazzling, “And just what was going on in that pretty head of yours? Filled with blues and blacks I wonder? Her eyes _ are _ rather pretty.”

Edelgard frowned, straightening her posture as she glared at the girl, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I would appreciate it if you would cease your false insinuations.”

Dorothea hid a giggle behind her hand, pulling a seat from the desk behind her so she could sit across from the princess, “Oh Edie, it’s adorable how serious you get when you’re trying to deflect. Unfortunately, you’re not subtle at all. You were staring at the professor the whole ride back to the monastery.”

“I-” Edelgard huffed, “I am merely maintaining a watchful eye. The Professor spends so much energy trying to make sure we are all alright. It would not do for her to ignore her own wellbeing.”

Dorothea tapped a finger to her chin, “That’s true,” she hummed, “The professor is incredibly caring. It’s quite a contrast to how she is on the battlefield,” she shot the princess a sly grin, “She’s quite the interesting character, isn’t she?”

Edelgard nodded, “Yes, she is quite-” Edelgard sighed, eyes falling closed, “Dorothea,” her tone lowered into the deeper voice she used when she was being authoritative.

The songstress gave her one of her signature musical laughs, “Oh all right, I won’t tease you anymore. Hubie looks ready to gut me anyways, so I’ll leave you alone for now,” Dorothea threw her a wink before moving back to her spot next to Petra.

Edelgard propped her cheek against a hand, “Ugh, that girl, I swear.”

“I could always dispose of her,” Hubert suggested.

“Tempting.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Dorothea cried indignantly.

Edelgard’s head snapped back towards the group as a crack resounded throughout the classroom followed by Bernadetta squealing. It would seem Caspar and Petra had begun arm wrestling, the two wielding such strength that they had begun cracking the desk. Edelgard sighed, she hoped the Professor arrived soon, before Caspar got any more rowdy.

* * *

“I am glad to see you have returned safely,” Rhea gave her signature soft smile, “The Goddess is gracious with her divine protection. But it was not only her divine protection that shielded you, was it? You are just as skilled as I’d hoped.”

Byleth shook her head, “I didn’t do all that much. My students deserve the praise, I still have much to learn.”

“I am not so sure. I heard some of the students were… hesitant about fighting the militia.”

Byleth crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing slightly in an uncharacteristic display of irritation, “That happens when you’re forced to fight civilians who barely know how to wield their weapons. Especially when one of said students used to live in that village.”

Rhea let her eyes fall closed, her voice as serene as ever, “We must punish any sinner who may inflict harm upon believers, even if those sinners are civilians,” piercing eyes of pale-emerald were revealed once more, seeming to bore straight into the professor, “I pray the students learned a valuable lesson about the fate that awaits all who are foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens.”

_ “You know, I’m getting real tired of being thankful for my emotionlessness because of Rhea.” _

Sothis sighed, _ “Yes, you’ve said that before. Though I am not any happier about this ridiculousness she’s spouting. No wonder Lonato found it easy to rally people to his cause.” _

Byleth nodded, both in answer to Sothis and to encourage Rhea to move on. There wasn’t much she could do but agree. Outwardly, at least.

Seteth stepped forwards, “Our real concern is what Catherine reported. The secret message that was in Lord Lonato’s possession.”

“You mean the conveniently placed assassination plans?”

“It contained a deplorable plot to target the Archbishop,” Seteth carried on, ignoring the Professor, “On the day of the Goddess’s rite of Rebirth. The plan seems unrealistic at best… but a threat is a threat. We must maintain constant vigilance. To that end, I would like for you and your students to help with security on the day of the ritual.”

“Won’t that endanger the students?”

Rhea shook her head, “Even if they encounter an enemy whom they cannot best, they will be fine so long as they have you at their side.”

“No pressure,” Byleth muttered.

“The Rite of Rebirth is of paramount importance,” Seteth explained, “It is when the Church of Seiros and its believers unite to pray for the return of the Goddess. The Archbishop and I will be confined to the Goddess Tower once the ritual begins. The knights will be on alert as well, of course, but there aren’t enough of them to keep watch on every corner of the monastery.”

“So we’re here to pick up the slack.”

Seteth sighed, “It is far from ideal to be forced to mobilize the students, but the gravity of the situation demands we all bend to avoid breaking.”

Rhea placed a hand over her heart, “While there is no need to fear for my safety, we cannot turn a blind eye to those who would blaspheme so heinously.”

Seteth nodded, “With any luck, this will all be for naught. Still, be on your guard.”

Byleth met his steely gaze with one of her own, “I always am.”

* * *

Byleth was just rounding the corner by the Golden Deer classroom when Edelgard slid to a stop in front of her, “Professor! We have a bit of a… situation. I was just coming to find you, we must get back to class.”

Byleth quirked an eyebrow, calmly following the princess, who was jogging back to the Black Eagles’s classroom. Edelgard paused in front of the door, tapping her foot impatiently. Once Byleth got close enough she gestured inside, sighing in exasperation.

Byleth peered inside her class, face as impassive as ever, “Why does my classroom look like a warzone?”

“Dorothea.”

Before Byleth could ask what that meant, there was a blur of black and orange as a student was launched out the door, Byleth casually stepping to the side to avoid the living missile.

Byleth approached the boy now sprawled on the grass, frowning at the familiar mop of orange hair, “Sylvain?”

Said student let out a pained groan, “Professor can you please tell Dorothea I’m here for legitimate reasons before she kills me?”

Byleth peered down at the red-head, face as impassive as ever, “That’d be easier if I knew why you were in my classroom to begin with.”

The boy shot to a sitting position, “Wait wha- but I signed the paperwork and everything! Seteth didn’t tell you?”

Byleth quirked an eyebrow, “Tell me what?”

Sylvain scrambled to his feet, resting a hand on his hips and resting the other on his chin, framing his chin with his finger and thumb. Byleth heard Edelgard let out a scoff behind her, “Why, that your class shall be graced by yours truly from now on. After these few months, I have seen that your beauty is only exceeded by your skill, and I would love to learn from you.”

Byleth stole a glance to the side as Caspar came to a stop next to her, clearly unamused, “You know, Sylvain, you’d be a lot more convincing if you didn’t keep staring at her tits.”

The smaller noble let out a grunt as Edelgard slapped his arm, “Must you use such crude language?”

“What? I’m just saying,” he pouted, “I bet you wouldn’t care as much if it wasn’t the professor,” he muttered. 

Byleth’s lips twitched upwards as Caspar shied away from the furious glare Edelgard sent his way.

“I must protest!” Ferdinand approached his fellow red-head, flicking his bangs to the side dramatically, “The esteemed Black Eagle house should not allow its name to be sullied by association with such a philanderer!”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Hey now, don’t you think you’re being a bit har-”

“I think not!” Ferdinand frowned, throwing his arm out to the side, “Your exploits are legendary! Already half the women in Garreg Mach can be heard expressing their woes of a certain Sir Gautier!”

Byleth finally took pity on the boy as he began cringing away from Ferdinand. Placing a hand on her student’s shoulder she gently shook her head. Reluctantly backing down, Ferdinand rejoined the rest of the class with a huff, “I’m willing to give you a chance. I know you’ve observed my training sessions a few times, so hopefully you’ll catch on quickly.”

“Thank you, Professor,” He said with a shallow bow, “I promise, you won’t regret this.”

* * *

The next day, Byleth had just finished briefing the class on the months mission of patrols and setting up defenses when Hubert spoke up, “I wonder if an assassination attempt is truly the goal of our enemy…”

Byleth nodded, “It’s a distraction.”

“Yes, this whole situation is off,” Edelgard agreed. At the curious looks from some of her fellow students she began to elaborate, “A barely concealed secret message, trying to distract us from whatever’s really going on. Sloppy to say the least. And while everyone is out searching for this phantom assassin, they’ll be free to accomplish their true goal with ease.”

Ferdinand gave a thoughtful hum, “The monastery houses many valuable weapons. Perhaps that is their aim?”

“I hear the monastery has a treasure vault too,” Dorothea added, “Seems like the sort of place a foe would like some alone time in.”

Linhardt shook his head, “Garreg Mach is immense, and not just above, but below ground as well. Perhaps their aim lies beneath the monastery…”

Hubert cast his gaze around the group, “It seems to me that we should search the monastery for a clue as to what the enemy might be after. Of course, we must never underestimate the need for preparedness, in case a battle should ensue.”

“A secret meeting Professor?”

Byleth turns at the unfamiliar voice, a pale-skinned woman with dark blue hair she’d never seen before approaching with the Almyran boy, Cyril, in tow. And she was… very pretty. She wore a cropped jacket a similar teal to Byleth’s hair over a black corset, a single steel pauldron strapped to her left arm, and black gloves. She had a choker around her neck, the tail dangling just past her collar bone, a string of beads connected to the circular clasp hanging down the front as well. Around her waist was a large quiver, a decorative cloth the same color as her jacket attached to her belt, of the same color, on the opposite side draped over her hip. Black pants and boots along with armored shin guards completed the look.

Cyril was in the same outfit he always wore. At least, the same one he was always wearing the few times she'd seen him working around the Monastery. A rather raggedy tunic and baggy pants, hide wrappings wound around his forearms. His shoes were in much the same shape as the rest of his clothes, looking rather worn and maybe a bit too small for his feet. A colorful cloth was wrapped around the strings tied around his waist, the sea green of the main body of cloth transforming into a faded deep red at the edges, intricate patterns stitched into the red with a darker green. All-in-all, it looked like the most cared for piece of his ensemble.

Byleth quirked a brow at the mystery woman.

“Oh, we haven’t been introduced. I am Shamir.”

Edelgard nodded, confirming the woman’s words, “Shamir is one of the Knights of Seiros. And this young man is-”

“I work for Lady Rhea! And I’m Shamir’s apprentice!” the boy cut in, “Oh, the name’s Cyril.”

Byleth nodded in greeting, “I believe we've seen each other briefly before. You're Shamir’s apprentice?”

Cyril nodded excitedly, “Yep! She’s teaching me about the bow and the sword and all kinds of stuff. I’ve gotta protect Lady Rhea, so that’s why I’ve gotta learn all I can from Shamir.”

“Cyril adores Rhea,” Shamir added, “That aside, if you need anything, ask.”

Byleth nodded, hoping she wasn’t staring too intently at the attractive archer, “O-of course.”

* * *

The day had been as rewarding as could be. Byleth had wandered the monastery grounds questioning several priests and knights. While places like the treasure room near the cemetary and even the dining hall held things of decent enough value, none of them had struck Byleth as places worth creating a fake assassination plot in order to raid. Byleth couldn’t help but smile a bit remembering Caspar’s insistence that their real plan was to trick everyone into thinking the assassination was fake and then attack Lady Rhea anyways. Every week, she found herself wondering how that boy’s mind worked. There _ was _ one bit of info that stuck with her. A monk in the library had commented that Seteth would dispose of books deemed “inappropriate”. The thought of the church getting rid of texts it didn’t like did not sit well with the professor. Though the more time she spent here, the more things were being added to that list.

Her students hadn’t had much luck either, and Byleth had been falling into the thought that maybe they were stumped when she came across Flayn and a Knight of Seiros in a back hallway of the Cathedral.

“Oh, professor!”

Byleth nodded a greeting, “Hello, Flayn,” The petite girl shuffled her feet, glancing around nervously for a moment, Byleth tilted her head, “Is something the matter, Flayn? I’ll help if I can.”

“Oh it’s just…” Flayn grimaced, “I am afraid I have acted a bit childishly toward my brother recently… Given the circumstances, I requested that he provide me with some candies...,” She made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a humorless chuckle, “Silly of me, really. The timing was improper and I regret it very much now.” The girl suddenly perked up, “Oh! But more importantly, this place is off limits, Professor. It is only open to the public on the day of the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth.”

Byleth looked towards the heavy double doors at the end of the short hallway, “And what is this place?”

“It’s the Holy Mausoleum,” The Knight spoke up, “On the day of the rite, the monastery will be open to the public, including the Holy Mausoleum,” she gestured towards the doors, “The Holy Mausoleum is where the tomb of the Divine Seiros lies. There she slumbers, eternally. That’s… pretty much all that’s in there. Just an ancient coffin. It’s sealed with a powerful magic to defend from would-be grave robbers.”

Byleth nodded slowly, her mind churning through this new information, “Thank you both, I will be going now,” She’d been at it most of the day. With the sun beginning to meet the horizon, the students were probably waiting for her.

Edelgard lowered her head in thought once Byleth delivered her findings to the house leader, “So we’ve narrowed down some of the enemy’s potential objectives, but we’ll only know if we’re right when the day is upon us. Though one of those locations is valued by the church above all others. On the day of the rite, it will be open to the public. That will make it much easier than usual to access.”

“The Holy Mausoleum.”

Edelgard gave the professor a small smile, “Precisely. We can’t know for certain, but it’s a distinct possibility that the Holy Mausoleum is our enemy’s target.”

Byleth nodded, her gaze slowly travelling over the gathered students. Linhardt and Bernadetta were missing, as expected. Though from what she had seen, Sylvain had been working decently hard to pick up their slack. Byleth vaguely wondered if he truly was worried she was going to kick him out, as she was used to finding him lazing about flirting with anything that moved, “Good work everyone. The rite isn’t until the end of next month, so when we’re not on patrol, we’ll just carry on with training as usual. It would not do to fall out of practice now. Get some rest.”

* * *

_ The ground was muddy from recent rain. A flash of orange, a whip of bone lashing out towards her. Byleth felt herself, with no conscious input of her own, roll out of the way, the glow disappearing as it flew over hear head. She caught the next strike with her sword, the whip of bone shards wrapping around the wavy blade in her hands. Her muscles moved as if they had a mind of their own, yanking the whip and throwing it away along with the sword. A dark shadow with glowing red eyes stood before her as her legs urged her forwards, her arm shooting out and bashing the shadow in the chin. A dagger appeared in her hand as she jumped onto the shadows. _

_ “Tell me! Do you remember the Red Canyon?!” A voice. But not… her voice… who was it? Byleth clenched her teeth as a sharp pain shot through her head, her eyes clenched shut. When they opened once more she was on her back, staring up at a woman with lime green eyes and hair, light armor over dirty white garments. Rhea? No, this woman seemed… different. Her eyes held a wild ferocity, an intense hatred piercing into Byleth’s own eyes. Her mouth twisted into a snarl. _

_ “You’ll die for that!” _

_ Byleth struggled to move, but her limbs refused to respond. All she could do was watch in horror as the dagger pierced her chest. Again. And again. And again. _

_ “Die! Die!” _

Byleth shot up, losing her balance as she threw her blankets off of herself and tumbled to the floor. Her breath came in frantic gasps as she struggled to control her breathing. It felt like she’d just tried to run a marathon. Her lungs ached. A hand frantically danced along her chest, feeling for a wound that wasn’t there. The pain had felt so real…

She slowly pushed herself to a sitting position as she finally got a handle on her breathing. The professor groaned, dragging a hand down her sweaty face. She’d been fine the first month or so. They were nothing new, upon waking she’d always just have a vague sense of what had just happened, any images quickly disappearing into the recesses of her mind. Ever since coming to the monastery, they’d slowly gotten more and more intense, interrupting her sleep completely more often than not. Such a vivid dream was new, and the lack of proper sleep was starting to get to her. Luckily no one other than Jeralt knew her well enough to realize how low her mood had really been these last few weeks. She gripped the pendant Edelgard had gifted her, knuckles turning white from the force of her clenched fist.

Air. She needed fresh air.

She quietly cursed at herself as her shaking hands fumbled with the lock on her door. Once out, she was too exhausted to bother pushing it closed, simply slumping against it until her body weight made it click closed. A sigh fell from her lips as she shoved herself off the door and made her way towards the greenhouse and the pond. The crisp night air filled her lungs, the cold offering some relief as the smell of nature floated through the monastery on the breeze. The scent of dirt and leaves offering her a slight respite from the terrors of her mind. So lost in contemplation was she, that she didn't realize her feet had taken her to the dock out into the artificial pond until she very nearly walked right off of it.

A few flails of her arms later, and Byleth was safely balanced on the edge of the dock. The fishy smell permeating the air from the pond as well as the fishing shack next to the dock filling her nostrils as she took a seat and dangled her legs over the water. Byleth took a moment, observing the gentle ripples the wind made on the otherwise peaceful surface if the water. Peaceful nights like this always helped with nightmares. Something about the water always soothed her. Her eyes were soon drawn to her reflection, and the tangled mess that was her hair.

Frowning, the professor ran her hands through the teal locks, yanking fingers free as they became caught in the tangles. She'd never really cared much about fussing over her hair's appearance, but she knew people could get rather concerned over messy hair and she'd rather not deal with that. Her hand stilled, half buried by tangles. What was she doing? It was past midnight, no one was going to be seeing her hair anyways. Byleth fell back onto the dock with a quiet sigh, her thoughts were still a mess, it would seem.

She laid like that for a couple minutes before the quiet was unexpectedly interrupted. Byleth shifted her gaze upwards as a pair of boots thumped their way down the dock and came to a stop above her head.

"What're you doing out here this late, kid?" Jeralt cocked an eyebrow down at his daughter.

"Couldn't sleep."

She pushed herself back upright as the larger mercenary plopped himself down next to her. His arm raised as if to embrace her, Jeralt paused to give her a questioning look, "May I?"

Byleth nodded and leaned into her father as his arm settled over her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I know you don't usually remember your bad dreams, but you know I'm always here for you if you wanna talk about them, right?"

Byleth's head pushed against his shoulder as she nodded again.

"Not in a conversational mood tonight, huh?"

Byleth couldn't see it, but she could hear the smile in his voice. Jeralt had long since gotten used to Byleth's bouts of silence, answering most things with a simple nod or shake of the head. Which in the end meant he was that much more comfortable finding humor in it. Not that she minded.

Jeralt's sparse armor clinked as he shifted to pull Byleth into a full hug, his free hand placed gently on the back of her head, his thumb softly running across teal locks. The mercenary pair sat there in silence for a moment, the grizzled older fighter placing a chaste kiss on his daughter's head.

Byleth shifted against his arms, cobalt revealing itself from behind a curtain of messy hair. Jeralt averted his eyes as he chuckled lightly at the look of confusion at this rare show of affection, "I know, I know, kinda weird coming from me. I just…" he scratched at his cheek sheepishly, "I was getting the feeling you might need some more comfort than usual tonight, I guess.”

Byleth's gaze softened, "Thanks, Dad."

"Heh, no problem, kiddo," Jeralt smiled, "Feeling any better?"

Byleth nodded.

Jeralt smirked as he pulled away to see his daughter more clearly, “It’s not girl trouble is it?”

Byleth crossed her arms, unamused, “Nope.”

Jeralt laughed, “Hey, I had to check,” Jeralt gave her shoulder an affectionate pat, pushing himself back to his feet, "I gotta get back on my patrol. Don't stay up too late, yeah?"

Byleth answered him by climbing to her feet as well. Might as well do her own little patrol before heading back to her room. Byleth nodded her goodbye, flashing her father one more small smile before turning back towards the dorms. Making her way up the stairs, she quietly pondered whether she should have told her dad about her dream after all. It wasn’t like she had anyone else to confide in, even if he found it strange. Though he didn’t know anything about Sothis when she’d told him about the strange green-haired girl in her dreams before. Maybe it was better not to worry him?

A muffled whimper stopped her in her tracks as she approached the steps on her way back down the hall. Was it a whimper? It had been so quiet she couldn’t be sure if she’d actually heard something or her lack of sleep was messing with her. Byleth frowned, the silence of the hall remained unbroken. She really wanted to try and get some more sleep, but a small voice at the back of her mind insisting something was wrong kept her rooted where she was. After waiting for what felt like an inordinately long time for such a small noise, Byleth took her first step away. Nearly as soon as her heel hit the floorboards, a shaking, terrified voice reached her ears.

“Fath… no! Save…”

Byleth spun back to the dorm doors, the wood muffling the voice enough that the speech only reached her in pieces. Though she could hear enough to follow it to the room. Byleth frowned as she realized which room she had stopped in front of. The sounds were from… Edelgard?

Byleth’s hand froze over the door handle, her mind flashing back to a scolding from her father about walking into people’s rooms unannounced. She stepped back, working her magic on the door to enhance her knocks once again. A quick rap later, she had her ear pressed to the door, listening for a response. A gasp and the faint rustling of cloth met her ears.

Not a second later a shaky voice called from the other side, “Wh-who’s there?”

Byleth let her spell fade so as not to frighten the girl, careful to keep her voice low in the empty hallway, “Edelgard? It’s Byleth.”

Byleth hesitated, unsure if she should speak her reason for being drawn to the princess’s door out loud where other students could possibly hear her. Her lips pulled into a frown as the door opened a crack, enough for the professor to spy a tousled head of snow.

“Professor? What are you doing here?”

“I heard something. I thought you might be in trouble.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened before she turned her head away, her eyebrows pinched in consternation, “Oh? Perhaps I was talking in my sleep,” she pulled the door open fully, gesturing for the professor to step inside.

Byleth quickly shut the door before giving the princess a once over. Her white nightgown complimented by similarly colored socks and gloves that disappeared beneath the hems of her dress. Byleth had never seen such choices for sleepwear, but if that was what made her comfortable, what did it matter? Edelgard’s shoulders were pulled back, her body tense and ramrod straight, projecting the same confidence she always carried in daylight. If it wasn’t for her slightly shaky breaths and the obvious dismay written in those amethyst eyes, Byleth may be inclined to believe that all was well. Despite her trouble with people however, she wasn’t quite that naive. There was an obvious answer, considering it currently plagued her as well.

“Bad dreams?”

Edelgard’s eyes flicked up to the professor for a split second, the girl anxiously brushing loose white locks behind her ear, “Ah, so you heard me then…” Edelgard huffed, “Yes, it was a nightmare. I’ve had them since I was a child. Stupid, pointless dreams that I can’t control. It’s terribly frustrating.”

Byleth’s lips pulled into a small frown. Frustrating seemed like an understatement, “Anything I can help with?”

Edelgard shook her head, dropping down onto her bed, “No, they’re just… my childhood. Before I had realized who I was destined to become.”

Byleth slowly approached, gently lowering herself onto the bed beside the girl, “What are they about?” Edelgard glanced to her again, throat bobbing as she swallowed anxiously. Byleth quickly held a hand up, “Only if you’re willing, of course. I don’t want to pressure you,” She lowered her gaze, her boots suddenly becoming very interesting as she added, “Just know you can trust me with anything.”

Edelgard made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, “I had a feeling you’d say that. I… suppose I could try,” She fixed the mercenary with a cold stare, “But only if you swear not to tell a soul.”

Byleth nodded.

Edelgard gave the woman a small smile, though there was little joy in it, “I appreciate it,” Silence fell once more as Edelgard took several steadying breaths, her eyes growing unfocused as she reached back into her mind, “I dream of… my older brother, paralyzed, helpless… my older sister crying out for help that never came… The youngest of us babbling words beyond meaning.” Her voice grew choked, her eyes clamped tight against unshed tears, “I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the depths for a glimmer of light,” Her expression hardened as she straightened up and finally met Byleth’s eyes, “I once had ten siblings. Eight older and two younger. Such a large family, and yet I became heir to the throne. Do you know why?”

Byleth was fairly certain she could guess, though at this point she was afraid of the answer.

Edelgard must have seen it in her eyes, turning away with pursed lips, speaking matter of factly “Every last one of them was crippled by disease, or lost their minds, or died,” she turned back to her professor’s widening eyes, “I was the only one left who _ could _ inherit the throne.”

Byleth’s gaze flicked between the princess and the floor, her lips slightly parted as her mind ran through this revelation, “That-that’s awful.”

“Things kept getting worse, the darkness kept getting darker. In the end, I was the only one who survived,” Her fingers clenched against her thigh, her voice growing cold, “The nightmares are a reminder… to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again.”

Byleth nodded, running the words over in her mind, “Never again…”

Edelgard’s head fell, “Even now, I’m the only one who can carry the weight of the Adrestian Empire. The future of the Empire… of everything… depends on me,” A humorless chuckle escaped her lips, “I shared more than I intended to. There must be something in the air tonight. I’ve never told anyone of my past before,” Edelgard covered quivering lips with her hand, turning away, “Please, forget everything I said, sleep well, my teacher.”

Byleth blinked at the abrupt dismissal, “Edelgard, wait, I- um…” Edelgard spared a look over her shoulder at her teacher’s hesitation, “There’s something my dad always did that helped me whenever I had a bad dream,” The woman held out a hand, hovering a hair’s breadth from the princess’s shoulder, “May I try it?”

Edelgard hesitated a moment, eyes settling on the professor’s hand. Finally, she nodded.

Edelgard let out a small “Eep!” as she was suddenly pulled into an embrace, Byleth positioning Edelgard’s head underneath her chin as she wrapped her muscled arms around her. Byleth stilled as the girl tensed before slowly relaxing into the hug.

"I was expecting you to try and give me advice."

Byleth shrugged as much as she could without jostling the girl too much, "When it comes to these things I'm not exactly… good with words."

Edelgard chuckled quietly, "They do always say actions speak louder than words."

Byleth hummed am affirmative as she began began gently stroking the girl's hair. It had always felt nice on the rare occasion Jeralt had done it for her.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I just… wanted to try and help," Byleth murmured.

"I will admit it was unexpected. But this is… nice," Byleth felt Edelgard's arms hesitantly wrap themselves around her in return.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes longer before Byleth began to pull back, oblivious to Edelgard biting back a hum of disappointment, "It's late, we should both attempt to get a bit more rest. We have a busy couple of months ahead of us."

Edelgard frowned, "I don't know if that will be possible. But… I've never felt this relaxed after a nightmare either, so I suppose I shall try."

Byleth patted her shoulder, "That's all I can ask," Byleth was up and reaching for the door handle when Edelgard's voice sounded out once more.

“Thank you, professor.”

Byleth gave the girl one last look, her gaze softening, “It’s the least I could do. Good night, Edelgard.”

* * *

No sooner had the professor’s footsteps receded down the hall than did Edelgard bury her face in her hands. She was mortified had how easily she’d revealed her past to the mercenary. Not to mention… the hug. Edelgard felt a slight heat spread across her cheeks. She never let anyone touch her like that. So why was the professor different? Maybe the earnestness she saw in those cobalt eyes? The genuine wish to help? The simple nicety of the professor asking permission? Her thoughts were a tumbling mess as she threw her sheets back over herself. Hubert was going to kill her.

As she closed her eyes, she found herself more relaxed than she ever thought possible. The nightmares usually keeping her tense and worked up the remainder of the night, finding herself doing paperwork by candlelight until the rising sun blinding her announced a new day.

In the back of her mind, the princess marvelled at the speed at which she found herself drifting off to sleep, before it overtook her completely. Although this time, instead of bloodied knives and chains, her world of dreams was overtaken by teal hair, cobalt, and the phantom touch of fingers running through her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this chapter was longer than I originally intended, but hey, I think it turned out decent. Almost to the sword of the Creator, baby


	10. It wouldn't do to be unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and co. continue training in case the dreaded assassination does happen the day of the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. Byleth has a nagging question, so she goes to the one person who may be willing to tell her what her father will not. Rhea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy got another one done. A chapter of life at the Monastery before the actual mission happens. Byleth shows off a bit, hinting that her students may not actually have seen her full capabilities yet.

Edelgard awoke to golden sunlight streaming through her window. The first thing that went through her mind was the realization that she actually felt, well, rested. There was no headache from lack of sleep. No pain in her throat from spending the night screaming herself hoarse. It was… nice. Edelgard took in a slow, deep breath, taking a moment simply to bask in the strange feeling of not being in some sort of pain. A wry chuckle bubbled from her chest. It was fairly pathetic if she thought about it. Warmth blossomed across her cheeks as her mind replayed the touches from the night before. That wasn’t a dream, was it? The fingers through her hair. The warmth of the strong arms around her. She shook herself from the memories. Dream or not, she needed to begin preparing for the day. The professor had taken a liking to having them train a bit in the morning before the other classes occupied the training grounds.

She quickly dressed herself with her usual efficiency, no doubt Hubert was already waiting for her to emerge. Ever since they decided on the enemy’s true objective, the Professor had grown rather lax in how much the class participated in defense preparations. Others might see it as arrogance, Edelgard knew she would have a couple of months ago. But even with as little as she truly knew the quiet mercenary, she knew the woman was merely assured in her students’ ability and their chosen objective.

The princess exited her quarters, greeting the broody mage standing guard at her door, “Good morning, Hubert.”

Hubert bowed, “Lady Edelgard,” He studied his liege for a moment as they began to make their way out of the dorms, Edelgard acutely aware of his piercing gaze, “You seem to be in rather high spirits.”

Edelgard nodded, allowing herself a small, satisfied smile, “I had a quiet night.”

Hubert quirked an eyebrow, “An improvement?”

She met his eyes with a measured gaze, her thoughts lingering on fingers flowing through her hair, eyes of cobalt gazing at her with nothing but kindness. Then, of an image that so often haunted her. Her white gloves stained with blood, more of the liquid spread out around her, a path leading to the horizon. “No. I’m afraid it’s merely temporary.”

Hubert simply nodded, the duo continuing on in silence.

* * *

Their ears were assaulted by the clashing of wood the instant they opened the doors to the training grounds. There was a grunt as a familiar mop of sky-blue hair tumbled to the ground. Doubtless it wasn’t the first time this morning Caspar had been knocked on his rear by the Professor. The rest of the Black Eagles were patiently watching from the sidelines as usual. Unusual, was the man with braided blonde hair standing beside them, watching with a small smirk on his face.

Edelgard came to a stop next to him, behind the rest of their classmates, “Sir Jeralt, what a pleasant surprise.”

The older mercenary nodded to the duo, “Morning, Princess. Hubert.”

“What lesson has the professor started with today?”

Jeralt chuckled, “Actually it’s something she should have focused on earlier, but she forgot.”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed slightly at her father as she gestured for Ferdinand to take Caspar’s place, “I didn’t forget I just… went over other things first.”

Jeralt rolled his eyes, “Sure, kid.”

Byleth was dressed in her usual outfit, sans her jacket, leaving her in her short sleeved shirt cropped just below her ribs with a tall neck, and her waist cape around her usual shorts and tights combo, and the combat boots she switched her heels out for whenever she was training or on a mission. 

Edelgard had to put more effort than she’d like to admit into keeping her eyes off of the professor’s muscled arms and toned abs.

Jeralt grinned, “Just how often does the kid say she won’t hold back?”

Edelgard frowned in confusion, “Quite often, why?”

“Oh, no special reason.”

The professor nodded to Ferdinand, “Edelgard you're here, good. Ferdinand, lets begin,” the young noble frowned and immediately dashed towards the professor. Byleth feinted to the right, Ferdinand quickly adjusted accordingly, bringing his spear to his opposite side only for Byleth to step forwards, parry his thrust, and smash a fist into his chest, sending the boy to the ground.

“Wha-” Ferdinand groaned, “That was pathetic!”

Byleth patted his head before offering her had, “Don't be too disappointed if you don't win the first time. This is a _lesson_ after all," Byleth watched as the boy made his way back to his seat, grumbling all the while, "Next, Petra.”

Edelgard observed with growing interest as Jeralt’s smile never left his face. Byleth was just as ruthless with the Brigid Princess, though her experience allowed her to last longer than Ferdinand, it wasn’t by much. Byleth blocked the slash of Petra’s sword one-handed, raising her sword for her own attack before twisting and lashing out with her foot when Petra moved to block the high attack. Petra’s quick reflexes and prior experience allowed her to lessen the blow to her knee, jumping to the side just in time to avoid the full force of the blow, however the professor's strike still sent her down, wood gently tapping the girl’s neck as she stumbled.

“Nice dodge, Petra.”

Petra took the professor’s offered hand, “You are quite fast, Professor. I will do better next time!”

Byleth nodded, patting the girl’s head, “I know you will,” she scanned the assembled students, the mages all shrinking away from her gaze, “Edelgard.”

The princess perked up, quickly grabbing a practice axe off the weapon rack. She believed she knew what the professor was doing. Each battle so far, the mercenary had taken her opponent down with a strike from one of her own limbs after preoccupying her opponent with their weapons. She would not fall so easily.

The princess dropped into a ready stance, Caspar whooping and cheering from the sidelines. Edelgard narrowed her gaze at the look dancing in her professor’s eyes. She seemed almost… smug. Edelgard twirled her axe, she would _ not _ be falling so easily.

At the professor’s nod, she dashed in, feinting low before swinging her axe high. She had expected the Professor to block as she usually did. Unfortunately, she sidestepped the strike instead, leaving Edelgard off balance as the heavy axe head met nothing but air. Suddenly the professor’s arm shot across her collar, her hand firmly gripping her shoulder as she was shoved backwards, her legs contacting what she could only assume to be the professor’s leg as her knees buckled and she was thrown on her back. She never quite reached the ground though, the older woman’s grip shifting along her arm as she fell until she was holding the princess up by her hand.

It all happened so quickly, the disoriented princess was frozen for a good few seconds, eyes wide and locked onto the professor’s as she teetered off balance. Edelgard yelped as the hand suddenly released her and she fell the few remaining inches to the ground. A small groan breaking from her lips at her humiliating defeat.

Her gaze shifted to the offered hand, sighing as she was pulled up like she weighed nothing. She froze as a hand placed itself on her head, patting her.

Edelgard sputtered, “P-professor?”

“Good job, Edelgard.”

Edelgard huffed, “I didn’t even get one strike against you, that’s not what I would call good.”

Byleth shrugged, “If you already knew exactly how to get around what I’m doing, this wouldn’t be much of a lesson.”

Edelgard frowned as Byleth gestured for the rest of the class to join them. She had a point, but that didn’t make her any happier to be beaten so easily.

“What is the problem you all have been facing today?”

Ferdinand frowned, “Could it be we are simply not fast enough?”

Byleth shook her head, eyes scanning her remaining students.

“Our defenses are weak against physical strikes with a limb instead of a weapon.”

The class turned to the speaker, surprise evident on their faces.

Sylvain’s eyes darted around the class, shoulders shrugging, “What?”

“He’s right,” Students spun back to their teacher, surprise never leaving their eyes. Byleth shuffled her feet, eyes falling to the dust covered ground, “I would have gone over this sooner, but I wasn’t expecting us to get thrown into actual combat so soon.”

She straightened herself back up, “I noticed that you have a tendency to focus a lot more on the enemy’s weapon than anything else. Today’s sparring was to demonstrate the risks such a habit carries with it. With your focus elsewhere, an opponent is free to use their own body as a weapon, and in combat, any advantage you can get could mean the difference between life and death,” She turned her gaze on her ranged students, “While this is especially relevant for those specializing in close combat, it applies to you all, too. You must stay aware of the enemy as a whole, not just their weapon, if you want to successfully defend yourself and counter attack.”

Byleth moved back out into the field, “Ferdinand, we’re going again.”

The red-head eagerly jumped at the chance to prove himself again, quickly snatching his practice lance back up, “I will land a blow in this time, Professor!”

Byleth’s lips pulled into a slight frown, “Don’t focus on getting in a hit. Focus on defending yourself.”

Ferdinand dropped into his ready stance. Byleth nodded, immediately dashing forwards, Ferdinand quickly bringing his lance around to block her slash at his side. Shifting her body, she threw a kick at his opposite side, the man’s eyes widening as he jumped back, the professor’s boot merely glancing along his side.

“Better.”

Ferdinand’s relieved chuckle was cut off as the professor thrust her sword at his neck. His parry knocked her attack over his shoulder, but did not account for the fingers rushing towards his eyes.

Ferdinand clenched his eyes shut as he cringed away from the blow, expecting a pain that did not come. Instead he found himself yelping as his legs were swept out from under him and he was sent crashing to the ground.

“But still needs some work. Taking your eyes off your enemy is bad, closing them is worse.”

Ferdinand let out a groan as he was helped up by the mercenary yet again. Eyes downcast as a snicker reached their ears. Byleth gave him a pat on the head, her other hand resting on his shoulder, “You did good, Ferdinand, truly. Take a seat.”

Byleth kept her back to her students, she already knew who that laugh belonged to, “Miss Arnault, thank you for volunteering to be my next opponent, I hope you’ve been keeping up with the sword lessons I’ve given you.”

It was Caspar’s turn to snicker, “Ooohhh good luck.”

Edelgard looked on with some amusement as Caspar stiffened and clamped his mouth shut as Byleth shot a glare at the young brawler as she got into position.

Dorothea reluctantly took her place across from the professor, wooden sword held at the ready. Edelgard could see the girl was still very much a novice, Byleth having only truly started the students who favored range on close quarters weapons a week before they'd fought Lord Lonato. She gripped the hilt too tightly, the professor's iron defense would send shockwaves up the poor girl's arms. Her knuckles were going white, the tip wavering as she stared down the professor. She kept her feet a bit too close together, even that little difference horrible for her balance, and Edelgard sensed it was only a matter of time before the songstress was knocked on her rear. Though considering the short time frame for her training, Edelgard supposed this was all to be expected.

The Professor met Dorothea's eyes and nodded to signal the start of the sparring match. Dorothea grimaced as the Professor darted in with an overhead slash. Dorothea clumsily batted the sword away. The songstress was quickly forced to jerk her head to the side, the professor's fist narrowly missing her cheek. Gasps arose from their audience as Dorothea's hand flew from her sword and wrapped Byleth's wrist in an iron grip. She grit her teeth as she tugged the professor's arm forward the same moment she stepped closer to the woman, a dull crack sounding out across the field as Dorothea smashed her forehead into the taller woman's nose.

Byleth's head snapped back, her woman stumbling back from the force of the blow, only to be stopped by how Dorothea had yanked her arm. Edelgard winced as she heard a muted pop. Dorothea hesitated, unsure if she had gone too far since the professor once again failed to emote besides briefly squinting at the blow. Dorothea's breath suddenly left her with a gasp as Byleth's knee hit just below her ribs. It happened so fast, Edelgard was sure she would have missed it if she had blinked. Not too hard, but hard enough that Dorothea's grip on her wrist loosened and she stumbled to the floor.

The songstress's lips twisted into a pained grimace as the wooden sword gently tapped her neck, "Ow," she dared to glance up at the mercenary. Her expression betraying no pain. In fact, the professor seemed... happy? Or, as happy as the woman could be, a light dancing in her eyes as she dropped her sword and offered her hand to the downed songstress.

"That was unexpected," Byleth glanced at the arm hanging limply at her side, her face never changing from her usual blank stare, "I think you dislocated my arm."

Dorothea’s eyes widened in alarm, “By the Goddess, I’m so sorry!”

Jeralt leaned down and lightly smacked the shoulder of a certain drowsy mage, “You’re a healer, right, kid? Time for some more practice.”

Linhardt jerked awake, as the jostling caused his cheek to slide off of the hand he’d propped it on, “What? I’m awake, what is it?”

Jeralt stepped down into the field as Byleth and Dorothea made their way back to the sidelines, “Need some of your magic.”

Linhardt quickly took stock of the situation, letting out a weary sigh as he stood to follow the man.

Edelgard frowned, “Shouldn’t we get her to Professor Manuela?”

Jeralt waved her off, “Naahhh, we’ve got this.”

Byleth gently laid herself on the floor as her father positioned himself next to her injured arm. Dorothea looked on, hands over her mouth in distress. Jeralt firmly grasped his daughter’s arm, bending her elbow at a ninety degree angle and slowly pulling. The only tell Byleth was in any pain was a slight twitch in the corner of her mouth as her shoulder popped back into place.

Jeralt gestured to Linhardt, helping Byleth sit up, “You’re up, kid.”

Soon enough, healing magic lit up in the young nobles hands, bathing Byleth’s shoulder in its pale green glow.

Linhardt quirked an eyebrow, "You know, Professor, I've never seen someone heal quite as fast as you are. It's quite remarkable. I will need to study this. Perhaps-"

Edelgard frowned, "You're not about to ask the professor to injure herself more for you, are you Hevring?"

Linhardt scoffed as he let the light fade from his hands, "Of course not! I just need a few… samples. Blood samples, flesh samples..."

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "Of all the things to finally wake you up."

Byleth rotated her healed shoulder, nodding, "Good job," the professor gave the green-haired a few pats on the head.

Caspar chuckled, "You know, it's kinda funny watching her do that with a straight face."

Dorothea hummed in agreement, "I think it's cute."

It took more strength than she'd ever admit for Edelgard to prevent herself from agreeing with Dorothea. The way her eyes sparkled when she complimented one of them on a job well done, the corners of her lips curving upwards ever so slightly… Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut a moment and took a deep breath. Hubert... was right, she needed to stop letting herself get distracted.

Byleth had finally risen and was gesturing for them to follow her out of the training grounds, no doubt to get back to the classroom, when Edelgard spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

The man's cream colored outfit contained the same warm tones as Catherines, the major difference being the mask covering the upper half of his face. One of the combat instructors.

Edelgard shared a look with Hubert. How long had Jeritza been watching?

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident at the training grounds. Byleth had stuck to teaching from the sidelines just to play it safe and make sure her shoulder was completely healed properly. And the quiet that came with her sudden time free from sparring, she had time to think. The student's comments at Edelgard's impromptu birthday party for her had been stuck in the back of her mind for the last month. Was it really so strange that she didn't know her age? Jeralt never seemed to care. None of the mercenaries seemed to be bothered by it either. There were lots of things she didn't know, anyways. Like who her mother was, for instance. And apparently that her father had been captain of the most renowned fighting force on the continent.

Though she hadn't even known the Church of Seiros existed either, until she'd walked in on her father debating about whether they should move to avoid their patrols with Alejandro and some of the other lieutenants. She'd never seen her father look quite so ashamed as when she'd asked him what the Church of Seiros was and all the lieutenants had turned to him in disbelief. 

Despite everyone apparently finding this odd or giving her surprised looks that Jeralt was her father, she couldn't seem to bring herself to care all that much. But… she couldn't deny her student's reactions were making her curious, and with some urging from Sothis she found herself making her way to Rhea's office on the second floor.

As she approached the office through the audience chamber, muffled voices beyond the door gave her pause. Curiosity resulted in her cautiously putting her ear to the door.

“-an’t rule out it might be someone already inside,” Dad?

“Thank you, Jeralt, you are dismissed,” and Rhea, “ And Jeralt,” she heard the clunk of his armored footsteps stop just before the door, “We must be cautious. It would indeed be unfortunate if someone were hiding something, now wouldn’t it?” 

Byleth felt Sothis shudder at the edge in Rhea’s voice, _ “Something tells me she’s not just talking about possible assassins.” _

Byleth quickly backpedaled as she heard her father begin moving again, attempting to look like she was just arriving as he opened the door, “Oh, hey kid,” he frowned, “Need something?”

Byleth nodded, “I was coming to talk to Rhea.”

Jeralt’s brow pinched at the name, but he said nothing, “Well, don’t let me keep you,” He stepped to the side and gestured for her to pass him.

“I’ll see you later?”

Jeralt gave a small smile, “Of course, kid.”

Byleth breathed deeply as the door clicked shut behind her, turning her focus to the mint-haired woman standing before her.

Rhea gave the professor her usual soft smile, “Greetings, Professor. How may I help you?”

Byleth’s gaze swept over the room as she attempted to swallow down the butterflies in her stomach. Being alone with Rhea was… nerve-wracking, for some reason she couldn’t place, “I have a question.”

Rhea gestured to the tea table behind her, surrounded by four cushioned seats, “Come, Profesor, sit,” Rhea elegantly folded her hands together as the pair took their seats, Byleth sticking to the opposite side of the table, “I will help however I can.”

Byleth’s gaze flitted around the pastries on the table, leaning her elbows onto the surface as she fought through her anxiety, fingers playing with the loose threads of her open sleeves, “I… you said my dad was gone for twenty years? Did you mean this year would mark the twenty-first? Or is this year the twentieth?” 

Rhea smiled, “Ah, I see. I had heard that you do not know your own age, though I did not know if that was merely idle gossip,” Rhea’s lips pulled into a small frown, “Curious. To answer your question, my dear Professor, this is would be the twenty-first year since Jeralt disappeared. Or rather, the anniversary of that day is in a couple months time.”

Byleth nodded slowly, “Okay, thank you, Archbishop.”

Byleth quickly stood up and made her way to the door. She had other things to attend to, and she just wanted this feeling in her gut to stop. Her hand was twisting the door-handle when Rhea’s voice gave her pause.

“Professor please, when it’s just us, call me Rhea,” Byleth turned back to find Rhea smiling sweetly. A simple enough request, she supposed.

Byleth turned back to the door, “Okay. Thank you, Rhea.”

* * *

Byleth had one more thing to do while she was up on the second floor. Soon enough she was knocking on the door to the infirmary, getting a muffled “Come in!” almost immediately. Manuela stood from her desk as Byleth entered, a bottle in her hand.

“Ah, professor! What a pleasant surprise,” Manuela placed the bottle down before crossing her arms under her chest and smiling hungrily, “Any special reason for this visit?”

Byleth nodded, “I wanted to ask if you could teach me about magic.”

Manuela huffed, arms dropping, though her voice retained its playful lilt, “Oh is that all?” Manuela placed a finger on her chin in thought, “Though I remember hearing about repairs that had to be made to the Black Eagle’s classroom ceiling after your first day. Don’t you already know magic?”

Byleth shrugged slightly, “I know enough to perform a few spells but I’ve never been able to do anything that would be useful in battle. What happened in the classroom then was unexpected, my Thunder spells have never been that strong before.”

Manuela hummed, “It sounds more like a problem drawing on your own pool of magic rather than anything like your ability to focus. But whoever taught you before should have been able to help you with that.”

“One of my father’s mercenaries, Bo, he helped me. But he never knew why. He said it was like… something was holding my magic back.”

Manuela studied Byleth for a moment before stepping closer, “There’s something I want to try, to see if I can connect to your magical reserves myself and see if I can find a problem.”

Byleth nodded her acceptance.

“Good, now just close your eyes,” Manuela gently placed her finger tips on Byleth’s temples. 

_ “Byleth!” _

Byleth’s brows pinched slightly, _ “What is it, Sothis?” _

_ “She’s using her magic to explore your mind and find the connection to your own, what if she sees me?!” _

Byleth frowned. She hadn’t thought of that. She opened her eyes just enough to see Manuela’s face. The Songstress’s brow was pinched in concentration, the woman muttering to herself.

“Almost, aaahh there, just a liiittllee push and-” No sooner had the words left her mouth than Manuela was launched across the room by an unseen force. Byleth’s eyes shot open and she wasted no time rushing to where the woman had fallen over herself after bouncing off one of the infirmary beds. 

Byleth helped the poor woman to a sitting position before asking, “Are you okay?”

Manuela groaned, “I think so. What the _ fuck _ was that?”

“I don’t know.”

_ “Well at least she didn’t see me.” _

_ Byleth’s eyes narrowed a fraction at the girl, “Did you throw her?” _

_ Sothis rolled her eyes, “Oh please, that was all her. Honestly, what did she expect, suddenly opening up an obvious block?” _

Manuela’s short chuckled, “Well you don’t lack for magical power, that’s for sure,” Byleth slowly helped her to her feet, Manuela brushing off dust and crumbs from her dress, “You just need to learn how to control it. Fortunately for you, Faith magic is all about control, so I’m an expert,” She winked, “Luckily, we don’t need tools or anything for this. I have some free time now, so no time like the present, right?”

Byleth nodded, “Okay, I have some free time, too.”

If Sothis’s own power could be accessed like that for regular spells, well, it was probably better for her to learn how to control her magic with more precision. And hey, maybe she could finally help her more magically inclined friends, too.

What was the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth, gays. I don't have much extra planned, so you can look forward to Byleth getting the Sword of the Creator next chapter :D


	11. How does one plan for a birthday when they barely know how to socialize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The garland moon. More birthdays, more Byleth attempting how the hell one goes about these things. Oh, and an assassination attempt looming on the horizon, can't forget that. On the same day as a certain princess's birthday, no less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Contrary to all appearances, I am not dead, and am in fact still writing! I let this chapter get longer than normal due to how long its been since I actually gave you all an update. I believe I mistakenly thought I would be getting to the Rite of Rebirth in this chapter, but no. I needed to dedicate a bit of time to our favorite cheater's b-day shenanigans and remembered halfway through that I sent Anya off on a mission like 6 chapters ago and forgot about her asdfghdaskhjglhsl. So, we have a bit of filler, fun times to be had. Byleth being adorable and kinda clueless as always. I hope you enjoy.

“Oh shit.”

For the fifth time that afternoon, Byleth found herself launched backwards as the fireball travelled only a few feet away before expanding outwards in a spectacular explosion much larger than one would expect from a basic fire spell. Byleth let her head fall back to the ground from where she had raised it to observe the remnants of the explosion, the sharp exhale she let out as she did so the only sign she was even slightly frustrated.

“My my, quite unusual indeed,” Hanneman stroked his mustache, deep in thought, “Usually one’s problem is not being able to draw on _ enough _ magical energy. I’ve never seen someone struggle from drawing on _ too much _.”

Manuela huffed, “See? I told you I wasn’t lying, you old geezer. When I attempted to connect to her pool of magic myself it was like there was this... barrier, holding it back. Whenever she tries to access it she can only call upon the minute amounts that leak through. I worked a small opening into it and it sent me across the room.”

Hanneman frowned, “I told _ you _, I simply needed to see it for myself! Whatever put that block there is holding untold magical power at bay if this demonstration is anything to go by.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Manuela waved him off, “So? As much as I hate to admit it, you know more about reason magic.”

“Like I said, it seems our dear Professor has an extraordinarily large natural reserve of magic within her. However when she tries to use magic more involved than simple alteration spells, like her sound amplification, her body naturally draws in an amount much too large for even basic offensive spells and it has… explosive results.”

Byleth pushed herself to her feet, brushing off small bits of rubble and dust, “So I just need to learn how to control that flow, like Manuela said, right?”

“Unfortunately yes, like Manuela said,” Hanneman sighed, “Although I don’t understand why you’re so interested in learning _ now_. Jeralt has mages in his employ, doesn’t he? Surely some of them could have aided you before now.”

Byleth gave a small shrug, “They tried. I was bad. Set some stuff on fire. The amplification spell was all I could manage at full strength.”

Hanneman narrowed his eyes, “Most curious…”

Manuela gently gripped the mercenary’s shoulder, “I can help you with controlling the flow of your magic.”

“And I can help with the actual spells, once you gain more mental control,” Hanneman nodded. The older man smiled, “And while we’re here, maybe you could do me a favor and let me take a blood sample? It won’t hurt! Much!”

Byleth took a step back, “Isn’t there something else I could do, since you won’t leave me alone?”

Hanneman sighed, “Well, could you come to my office? I have a device there that I can use to scan you and discover if there is a crest within you. Doesn’t require anything but you to hold your arm over it, I promise!”

“Okay,” Byleth nodded, “Sylvain’s birthday is today, so I should probably do something for that. Would you be free to train me after that, Manuela?”

Manuela chuckled, “For a cutie like you? I always have time. Good luck with Mr. Gautier,” she paused, “Not even a slight blush? Aww, you’re no fun Professor.”

Hanneman groaned, “Come, Professor, let us take our leave before any more rubbish can leave my colleague’s mouth.”

* * *

"Incredible!"

Byleth shifted her gaze between the elderly researcher and the strange shape projected into the air by the device implanted in the floor of his office.

Hanneman cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses, "Judging by your blank look, I assume you must be a bit confused."

Byleth nodded. She knew about as much about crests as she did about the church.

"You see, this device can detect crests in your blood. This projection is your crest, however I've never seen this pattern before! Could it be an as-yet undiscovered crest has been detected? To think there are crests still out there even I am unaware of! How thrilling!," he stroked his moustache in thought, "Pardon my… unrestrained jubilation. This has given me much to consider."

“Sorry, but, what _ is _ a crest?”

Hanneman’s expression went slack, his eyes widening at the mercenary as his voice grew distressed, “You don’t know about crests?!” He straightened his posture, fixing his tie before continuing with growing excitement, “Well then, allow me to tell you everything-absolutely everything- about them! Your calendar is clear, is it not? This will take a while,” He waved Byleth off before she could even open her mouth to reply, “No matter, you can always train with Manuela tomorrow!”

He waved Byleth over to the table and couches set up in the corner of his office, the mercenary hesitantly following the excited scholar. Before she'd even finished sitting down, he was off again, explaining that crests were power incarnate, gifted to humans by the Goddess. They enhanced an individuals ability to wield magic as well as some physical attributes, which could differ based on the crest. Things like enhanced strength, endurance, or even how quickly they could process information, leading to exceedingly quick reaction times. Byleth didn't quite understand all the technical terms the older man used for that last one, but she got the gist. 

Hanneman went on to explain how crests were passed down through the blood, though only a few descendants ever actually inherited the crest.

"So you suspected I had a crest even before now?"

Hanneman nodded, his brow creased in thought, "After your mission to the Red Canyon, I heard whispers from the Black Eagles about an 'Ashen Demon'. So I did my research, a not insignificant portion of which was easily gained through your father's mercenaries. You made quite a name for yourself despite being so young. The stories, of course, describe you as fighting ‘Like a Demon’. Fantastical stories about how the Ashen Demon could take out multiple men in the blink of an eye, fling a rider from their mount one-handed, even seemingly heal some of the wounds she sustained without any obvious healing magic or concoction. These kinds of stories are always exaggerated for dramatic effect, but there’s always some grain of truth to them. And what could it be, but the work of a crest?”

Byleth let her gaze fall to the tea set sitting on the table. She’d never thought about it before. Her skills were just… who she was. She wasn’t special. Right?

Hanneman stood, startling Byleth from her thoughts, “That is all for now, you may take your leave. I have much research to do. I will get to the bottom of your mysterious crest, don’t you worry!”

Byleth nodded. If any of these revelations had had an affect on her, Hanneman couldn’t see it. The woman quickly pulled the door open and left the aging scholar to his thoughts. Perhaps it was her crest causing her so much difficulty with magic? Hopefully these sessions with Manuela would help. In any case… what did one do for birthdays again? Was she supposed to invite everyone else and bake a cake like Edelgard did? Hm. Time to pay her father a visit.

* * *

Byleth threw open the door to Jeralt’s office, rushing inside amidst the swirl of papers as Jeralt jumped and smacked a stack of them off his desk.

“Fucking hell, kid, is something wrong? What’s the rush?”

Byleth came to a stop in front of the desk, “Dad, are you always supposed to make someone a cake for their birthday?”

Jeralt cocked a brow, “For a birthday? One of your students, I assume?”

Byleth nodded, “Sylvain’s birthday is today.”

“Gautier… if only you’d forgotten to look,” Jeralt muttered. He quickly continued as Byleth tilted her head in confusion, “Flowers from his professor should be fine, kid, what Edelgard did was…” He quirked a brow at his daughter, “Well that was a bit more than necessary.”

“Oh, okay,” Byleth turned to leave before hesitating in the doorway, “Just flowers, right?”

“Yes,” Jeralt slumped in relief, “Just flowers.”

* * *

“Oh, hey, Professor!” Sylvain waved as the woman approached.

Byleth held a small bundle of peach colored roses in her hand, holding them out as she came to a stop in front of Sylvain, “I saw it was your birthday. Here.”

Sylvain’s grin widened as he accepted the gift, “Why thanks, professor! A beautiful gift from a beautiful lady,” he winked.

Byleth didn't even blink, "Sure. I couldn't let one of my student's birthday's pass without some kind of acknowledgement," Byleth turned to leave. Sylvain's voice following after her gave her pause.

"Hey, professor, how about dinner? As a… birthday celebration, you know?"

Birthday celebration? Byleth didn't realize a regular dinner could fill that roll as well. There was lots she didn't know about birthdays. "I… suppose. Though I do-"

"Perfect! I know just the place in town, meet me at the Monastery gate at sundown!" With that, he sped off, leaving a confused Byleth wondering how exactly she'd ended up roped into dinner in town. 

Sylvain seemed nice enough though. What could go wrong?

* * *

Manuela looked decidedly unamused as she stood before them in the infirmary, "Professor, would you care to explain just why I have been woken up in the dead of night by you and Sylvain both sporting bruises, black eyes, and he with a broken arm?!" She glared at the professor, “And are those burns?! By the Goddess, Professor, you better have an amazing fucking explanation for this.”

Byleth let out a small wince as she fidgeted under Manuela's furious glare, the bruises all over her body making any movement a bit painful. Not eager to suffer the songstress's wrath, she began their tale as Manuela began healing Sylvain’s arm.

The night had started out well enough. She'd met Sylvain, and the duo made their way to the town at the base of the cliff. Though Byleth thought she had been the one that was supposed to be taking Sylvain somewhere, once they got into town she realized she had never really been down here before and had no idea where to go. Luckily, Sylvain told her, he knew a great place for food. Adding on that he had taken girls there many times on dates. Ingrid seemed to be rather annoyed whenever he said things like that, but Byleth didn’t really see what the big deal was. Then again, Ingrid knew Sylvain much better than she did so maybe there was more to it? Who knew. She didn't.

It had been rather uneventful. They found a table, ordered food, Sylvain talked most of the time. Though the rather crowded tavern was quickly reminding her of her aversion to crowds. He didn’t seem to mind that Byleth was rather quiet, and if he noticed the constant movement of her fingers, always playing with the hem of her sleeves, tapping the table, or the bouncing of her leg, he made no comment.

The meal was nice enough, she supposed. The mercenary life had never really allowed time for actually enjoying her food. Not that she minded, though she was fairly certain she’d given Ferdinand and Lorenz a heart attack the first time they saw her wolf down a meal in the dining hall. Sylvain, as always, merely chuckled, muttering a “Damn, Professor.”

He attempted to make small talk, but quickly discovered Byleth didn’t do much outside of her work besides helping around the monastery and fishing, which she travelled to a lake a mountain over for. Much to Sylvain’s confusion as the monastery pond was right there. Byleth had been in the middle of explaining the effectiveness of different baits when trouble began.

A man quite rudely slammed his hands down on the table and interrupted Byleth’s explanation. She would later surmise that he had been eyeing the pair for quite some time. Or rather, Sylvain. Byleth merely looked up at him with the barest hint of indignance at her fishing tales being interrupted, “Can we help you?”

The man and his friends all looked decently burly, not a surprise as taverns were frequently occupied by laborers relaxing after a hard day. Sylvain’s eyes crossed as they followed the meaty finger getting pointed in his face, “I knew I recognized ya. Yer that Gautier bastard!” The man growled, “You were in bed with my girl!”

Byleth’s eyes flicked from the men to her companion, the disappointment clear in her voice, though her expression remained deadpan, “Sylvain…”

The boy in question chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously, “Now fellas, this is all a big misunderstanding, I’m sure you just have me confused with another dashing redhead.”

Sylvain’s chair tumbled to the ground as the stranger took hold of his collar and yanked him forwards until their faces were mere inches apart, “No, I don’t think I do. I promised I’d give ya a hiding, and I always keep my promises!”

“Uuhhh little help, Professor?!”

Byleth sighed, picking at her food. Before any of them could blink, the woman twirled her fork in her fingers, grabbed it in a reverse grip, and plunged it into the thigh of the man’s friend standing next to her. The man had howled in pain for barely a second before Byleth was out of her chair, planting a kick against the back of his legs and slamming him into the ground as his legs buckled. Silence blanketed the room as the Professor got back to her feet, eyes unchanging from their dead stare.

“Anyone else?”

Like Byleth had flipped a switch, the room exploded into chaos as everyone moved at once, Sylvain freeing himself with a headbutt as Byleth blocked an incoming punch with ease before her fist crashed into the man’s gut, sending him to the floor. 

She felt Sylvain put his back to hers before he dropped into a fighting stance, “Not what I had in mind, but this should be fun!” Byleth chanced a glance over her shoulder to see Sylvain shooting her a cocky grin, “Show me whatcha got, Professor!”

* * *

Manuela’s head was cradled in her hands at this point, her voice a whisper as she hissed, “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” She lifted her head to glare at the pair, Sylvain wincing as it was turned on him, “So how did you break your arm?”

“Weelll… uh….”

“He got it slammed into a door frame.”

“Professor!” Sylvain grimaced, “At least make me sound good when you say it…”

Byleth slowly turned to the boy next to her, “I had to fight an entire tavern because you keep getting with other people’s girlfriends, I’m not going to put effort into making you sound good.”

Manuela scowled, “And the burns?”

This time Byleth turned away, refusing to look Manuela in the eyes.

Sylvain grinned, now it was his turn, “The fight ended up outside at one point and she tried to space out the crowd with fire magic and uh,” Sylvain’s grin slowly faded as he recalled what happened, “The uh, tavern has kind of a large hole in the side of it now…. Right… we’re gonna have to pay for that…”

Sylvain hissed in pain as Manuela dropped his arm, letting it bang against the table, “Professor Eisner! I expected better from you! You know how unstable your magic is right now!” Manuela pushed herself to her feet, hands on her hips, “I cannot believe you two would be so irresponsible! Well, I can believe Sylvain-”

“Hey!”

“-But you, Professor?! Ugh!” Manuela drug a hand down her face in exasperation, "Sylvain, your arm should be fine now, no brace needed. Just don't use it for any strenuous activities for the next few days just to be sure. Got it? Now, Professor," She turned to the woman, her face scrunched in disapproval.

"You don't have to spend your energy healing mere bruises, Professor Cassagranda," Byleth peered up at the older woman, her brows pinched with concern, her lips tilted down in the biggest frown Manuela had ever seen on the younger woman's usually neutral face, "I'm sorry to have troubled you. Bruises are nothing to me."

The Songstress groaned, her hands once again alight with a green glow as she passed her hands over Byleth's body, "Oh quit it with the adorable puppy dog eyes, I'll heal you."

The duo carefully left the infirmary after a few minutes and several more curses from Manuela, having made it most of the way back to the dorms before Sylvain broke down in laughter.

"You know, Professor, that wasn't what I was thinking for a birthday gift, but I have to admit that was kinda fun!"

Byleth quirked an eyebrow, "Well at least one of us had fun."

“Aaaahhhh,” Sylvain waggled a finger playfully, “I saw the same glint in your eye that you get on the battlefield. You love a good fight, don’t you, Professor?”

"I get a glint?" Byleth tilted her head curiously.

Sylvain shrugged, "That's what I'd call it, it least. Your eyes get this shine to them, almost like they're glowing, sometimes. Though I've only seen it when you're protecting someone. Maybe it’s a crest," Sylvain seemed to frown at his own words, “Anyways, good night, Professor,” Sylvain abruptly turned and walked up the stairs to his room, leaving a confused Byleth in his wake.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident in town with Sylvain. Byleth knew it was her lack of magical training had caused such trouble for the tavern’s owner. She had managed to convince Alejandro and a couple of others from her father’s mercenaries to help her fix the wall in her spare time, during which she questioned him about the uncomfortable twinge in her gut when she thought about the trouble she'd caused. She was informed she was feeling guilt, something she filed away for later, any information she could get about her emotions was valuable to the blank Professor. Sylvain remained uninformed, Byleth had a feeling it might be a bad idea to bring him back there so soon. Once that was taken care of, and her purse worryingly light after insisting on paying what she could for the repairs, she was finally able to focus on Manuela’s magic lessons. By the 20th of the Garland moon, they had moved from fire to wind magic, something completely new to the young professor.

“That’s good, Byleth. Focus.”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the spherical maelstrom of wind she currently held in her palm, pressing against the invisible confines of her magic. Too long of a lapse in her concentration and the wind would explode outward, sending everything in the immediate vicinity either whirling in a decent breeze, or flying into the walls. Hopefully it would only be the former, but knowing her luck with magic so far, it would probably be the latter.

Against her better judgement she still struck up a conversation with the songstress standing across from her, “Professor Cassagranda, um,” Byleth’s eyebrows shifted downwards slightly as the wind wobbled in her hand. 

Eyes flicking back to Manuela, she saw the woman’s own eyebrow quirked up in curiosity, “You don’t usually start these conversations, Professor,” She gave the younger woman a soft smile, “It would be good for you to practice splitting your attention between your magic and something else. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, Edelgard’s birthday is soon and, well, I gave flowers and had dinner with Sylvain, and gave Lorenz some flowers over tea last week and, well… Edelgard’s is on Monday.”

Manuela tilted her head, eyes searching the woman’s blank face, “Why not just do the same for her as well?”

Byleth scratched the back of her head, a gesture shared between father and daughter whenever they were unsure. Manuela thought it was rather adorable, “I don’t know, it just seems… different with Edelgard. Like I should do something more.”

A sly smile made its way onto Manuela’s face, “Oh, I see,” Manuela crossed her legs, leaning an elbow on her leg to prop her head up as she made a show of thinking how to help, “Professor- Byleth, I think what you should first consider is anything she might have told you she likes. Or would like to do. If you want to do something more than just flowers and tea or dinner, I would start there,” The songstress’s smile grew larger as her eyes shifted to Byleth’s hand, “Looks like you’re more of a natural at this than I first thought.”

Byleth stared at the woman quizzically before holding her hand up to see the wind had been kept as a decently smooth sphere for the whole conversation. Byleth’s surprise, however, broke her concentration enough that it was soon wobbling, Byleth’s eyes widening just a fraction before slamming shut as the wind escaped its confines and blew Byleth back, sending her and her chair toppling to the ground. The professor pushed herself back up to a sitting position with a huff. 

Manuela letting out a hearty laugh from behind the magical barrier she had thrown up as loose papers from her desk fluttered to the floor around the professor, “Of course, that doesn’t mean you don’t need a bit more practice,” she said with a wink.

* * *

_ Start at what she told me she likes, or wants to do… if only Sothis was here to help, she’s been asleep for a while now. _

Byleth wandered aimlessly through the Monastery grounds, lost in thought. There was a clang, pain blossoming across her forehead as she fell on her rear.

"Ow."

Byleth glanced up as she rubbed her head, the shape she ran into partially blocking the sun from her spot on the floor. Oh wait that was her dad.

"You alright, kid?"

The woman took the offered hand and was pulled back to her feet, “Yeah, I’m alright. Sorry for running into you, dad.”

“Lost in thought?”

Byleth perked back up at the reminder of the reason she’d run into him in the first place, “Yeah. Was thinking about what to do for Edelgard’s birthday.”

Her father quirked an eyebrow, “Another one? All these birthday’s sure keep you busy, huh, kid?”

Byleth nodded, “It gives me something else to do in my free time, too,” the Professor looked past her father, staring wistfully at the pond behind him, “I’ve been meaning to ask if It’s against the rules to fish in the pond, but I keep forgetting.”

Jeralt’s shoulders shook with a hearty laugh, the man clapping his daughter on the back, “Don’t worry, apparently the Archbishop remembered my penchant for fishing and recently assured me it’s perfectly fine. You can even give the fish to the kitchen staff and they’ll cook it up for you.”

Byleth’s eyes practically sparkled at this information. Maybe she could do her own dinner for Edelgard? She’d have to think on it, though she needed to figure it out soon. She only had 3 more days.

* * *

After one more day of classes, it was now Saturday. Byleth had a vague idea of what to do. She had asked Manuela for advice, as the older woman seemed like she would know how to approach such social things better than the quiet mercenary. The songstress went on some tangent about how a girl deserves a nice candlelit dinner, with flowers, and sweets, and just generally being spoiled. Byleth politely excused herself, hyper aware of the depressingly empty coin satchel bouncing on her belt. There was one more person to try though she had doubts on if he would actually tell her anything about the princess.

She found him in the Black Eagles's classroom, studying the quick diagrams she'd drawn and put up on large pieces of paper for any students that wished a second look.

“Hubert, may I speak with you for a moment?”

The dark mage looked up, his perpetual scowl somehow deepening at the sight of the woman, “Professor. What is it?”

Byleth hesitated for a moment, Hubert’s eyes flicking down to the fingers playing along the hem of her long sleeves, “I saw in the dossier that Edelgard’s birthday is soon and I wanted to do something for her. I must admit I don’t know her personally very well yet, and so I thought I would ask you so that I could keep it more of a surprise than asking her directly. I know you two are close.”

The mage’s brow furrowed in thought. He still was not sure about the professor. He definitely didn’t trust her and yet… Hubert huffed. No.

Hubert scoffed at the waiting professor, “Her Highness does not have time for such frivolities as birthday _ parties _. We all have more important matters to attend to, like defending against a certain assassination attempt.”

Byleth shoulders slumped ever so slightly as she turned away from the mage, “Oh, I-I see. My apologies, I’ll leave you to your work.”

Byleth quickly left the classroom, a strange tension in her chest from Hubert’s words that she couldn’t quite identify. She’d have to ask her dad about it later.

* * *

Within the Monastery grounds, there sat a strip of garden between the reception hall and the main courtyard housing the classrooms and the knight hall. Students could often be found having tea in a small area next to a lone gazebo, the area given a sense of privacy by the wall of bushes surrounding it on three sides. The open side allowing anyone walking along the paved path to join their friends. She didn’t have a tea set, but Byleth had found that she liked the tranquil atmosphere. It helped her think when the crowds of the monastery became a bit too much for the woman. 

As such, it was here that Dorothea found the young professor. Finger tapping the table, brows slightly pinched as she seemed to mull over some problem or another. The songstress gracefully took the seat across from the teal-haired woman, “Greetings, Professor! I must say I’ve never seen you look so concerned before. Is everything alright? You’re going to tap a hole into the table at this rate.”

Byleth blinked as she registered the new voice, the lines on her brow smoothing as her face fell into its usual neutral expression, “Dorothea, hello. It’s nothing too concerning I suppose it’s just…” The mercenary hesitated, “I wanted to try and do something for Edelgard’s birthday, but I’m not really sure what she would like,” Her cobalt eyes darted to the grass next to her, “Hubert was less than forthcoming when I asked him.”

Dorothea snorted as she rolled her eyes, “I’m sure,” The songstress reached across the table and took Byleth’s hand in both of hers, eyes gleaming, “Luckily for you, I’ve been talking to her royal highness more often recently,” She winked, “I think I can help you out, Professor!” She jumped to her feet, pulling the surprised professor along with her as she walked out of the garden, “It’s Monday right? I’ve got just the thing.”

* * *

Anya swore, if she got out of this she was never taking a job from the Eisner's again. The woman ducked under another swipe from the demonic beast chasing her through the dim tunnel. The whole thing had been a dead end so far. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to dig up anything someone as powerful as the Archbishop didn’t want found, but still. The woman grunted as she spotted her next destination and slid around the corner before taking off down the new tunnel. Normally it would be a cakewalk to take out a beast such as this, but the narrow confines of the tunnels restricted her movement too much. Even a glancing blow from the beast sending her off balance for just a second could be lethal. However, that was about to change if she was right- aha!

Anya mentally cheered herself on as the tunnel opened up into a circular cavern. The patterned stone and pillars around the edge of the raised center denoting the cavern's man-made nature. The woman kept running, heading for the raised center stage and the steps carved into the middle of the wall at the cardinal directions around it. She took the nearest steps two at a time as the demonic beast thundered its way into the cavern. It took the beast only a moment to sniff her out, resuming its charge with a roar. Anya quickly positioned herself towards the raised corner section the monster was quickly approaching, sprinting down it's length. As the Demonic Beast got ready to climb over the obstacle in its path, Anya muttered under her breath, stretching her arm outwards and gesturing downwards with two fingers and a flick of her wrist. A magic circle appeared in the air above the monster, a powerful blast of wind pushing the monster back down, causing it to crash into the wall instead. 

With a grunt, the woman leapt off the edge, driving her sword into its head. Not quite dead yet it attempted to throw its head to the side and throw her off. Anya managed to outlast the powerful movements by the tips of her fingers, getting a grip on the sword hilt once again, she quickly unsheathed a dagger from the small of her back, driving it into the creature's eye, carvings reminiscent of the runes that appear in magic circles along the hilt glowing a ghostly blue as the monster was fried with a powerful electric shock. The woman gave the dagger a vicious twist and pull, causing even more damage as she pulled it out of the monster’s eye. With a shout, she gripped her sword with both hands, twisting and yanking it back and forth like one would a gate lever. The Demonic beast lurched to the side as it collapsed on the ground, throwing Anya to the ground as it finally collapsed, a final gurgle from its toothy mall signaling its demise.

Anya let herself relax for a moment, falling limp on the cavern floor with a laugh of relief. While not exactly difficult tactics wise, fighting a demonic beast always pushed one's endurance to the limit if one wished to dispatch it quickly. As the beast melted into shadowy particles, she pushed herself to her feet, retrieving her weapons as they clattered to the floor.

“Godsdammit,” Anya lifted her sword, the upper half of the blade now covered in discolored splotches from being subjected to the magical electricity she’d sent coursing through the beast. At least there was a blacksmith where she was headed. Anya grimaced as she turned towards the exit on the far side of the cavern. It was going to make her pockets significantly lighter to repair magical damage like this.

The remainder of the trip was uneventful, she was back in the smaller tunnels where the dangerous monsters couldn’t be bothered trying to squeeze through. Usually. She was undoubtedly expected after all the noise she’d made previously. Things like roars could travel for kilometers in these tunnels. 

A change in the echo of her footsteps was the first sign she was approaching her destination. The tunnels were widening again. Anya nearly sighed in relief, but held it back. The walls had eyes and ears this close and she had an image to maintain after all.

She rounded the curve of the tunnel and was greeted by the sight of the double doors of a wooden gate a dozen meters further down. Closing the distance, she rapped out a quick succession of knocks. After a moment, a slide pulled away, eyes framed by a steel helmet peering out at her.

“Ah, it’s you.”

Anya nodded. The slide slid shut, the gates opening a moment later. Anya welcomed the sight of the long bridge extending across a massive chasm, leading to a gatehouse. And beyond that, buildings. The lights winking playfully, inviting her back to civilization.

The guard’s gruff voice pulled her back to the man behind her, “Try not to get in so many fights this time, or I’ll have to throw you out for real.”

Anya flashed the guard a small smile, “Don’t worry, I’m just here for the library. I’ll be in and out before you know it.”

The guard shrugged, “I’m just warning you. It’s my job,” He waved the woman on, “Welcome back to Abyss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your wondering, yes I did put the Rite of Rebirth on Edelgard's birthday instead of the end of the month because the whole "End of the month" is for gameplay, and it makes no sense for important events to be always happening at the end of the month in-universe. So I decided to add a bit of drama to our favorite gay princess's special day. I'm sorry, El aghdjkslhgalksdj I hope this chapter doesn't jump all over the place too badly, but if the pacing is wack let me know and I'll do my best to remedy that going forwards

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a schedule for writing, hopefully I'll be able to get a chapter out weekly


End file.
